A Mind on Destiny
by TobiSama-chan101
Summary: "Fate is a fool's belief.  It's something only those who are too weak to stand up and make a difference believe." Hiei snorted. However, despite his doubts she knew that her future was with this demon and she was determined to prove it to him. HieixOC
1. Ch 1: A New Assignment

Yu Yu Hakusho and all its characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi

A.C.: Hey guys...or at least anyone who bothers to read the Author's comment. This is a Hiei fanfic, the first one I've done in a really long while and its probably riddled with punctuation errors and such so forgive me haha. Anyways I greatly appreciate anyone who's willing to leave a comment and I'll make sure all comments that are sent to me will be answered.

Also as I'm sure you can see there is a prologue but since its kinda short I decided not to make it its own chapter so this is officially chapter 1, I'll be posting chapter two within the next week. I'll post it sooner if this first one gets a good enough reaction though :) well enjoy yall!

* * *

Prologue

It was the first time I've ever felt fear in my life. That night, when the moon was hidden but the flames cascading across my village burned so bright it looked as though it was midday. The sound of screams and the thick smell of burning flesh will forever haunt my dreams I thought, as I ran full speed and helplessly past the edge of my village and the barrier that was no longer there. The barrier was put there eons ago and stood strong protecting my clan of domestic demons from any outside intruders, until tonight. I knew in my heart that many if not all of my fellows were dead, dying, or going to die tonight but for one reason or another fate was been blessing me with life and safety from this danger. However, it did not protect me from the swift crash to the back of my head. I remember falling hard, the dirt suddenly being unforgiving to my poor stressed body, something I had never experienced before. The pain and fear clenched me as my vision blurred and I thought vaguely to myself…"so this is how I'm going to die…." Before the darkness claimed me and my body went numb.

A New Assignment

"WHAT!" Shouted a young boy grabbing the T.V. by either side and shaking it, "WHERE THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO GET THE MONEY TO GO TO INDIA? AND WHY?"

"Hey! Urameshi careful with my T.V.! It's new and expensive!" Shouted another boy his beady eyes staring down the back of Urameshi's head as his large hands reached out and began grabbing at his friend's sleeves to try and safely detach him from the television.

"Yusuke! Kuwabara! Sit down and be quiet both of you! Koenma can't explain anything if you keep yelling like children." Butted in a pretty young girl with hair as blue as the morning sky. She rewound the dvd back to the beginning when the young toddler's face first appeared on the screen and while she was doing so the two boys, much to her relief, sat down. Yusuke's brown eyes were still hard and angry as he crossed his arms across his chest with a "humph".

"Greetings Yusuke, If you're watching this then I can assume that you accepted the job I'm about to give you. For this I'd like to thank you but now continuing to the case." The T.V. toddler began, waving his finger at the camera. Yusuke grumbled something most likely rude but inaudible.

"This will be similar to an older mission I've given you except one thing…I need you to travel to India–" The one woman in the room eyed Yusuke hoping he wouldn't have the same outburst from hearing it a second time.

"It's a search and rescue of a demon girl, however I can assure you there is no relation between her and anyone we know." Koenma continued chuckling a little at his own joke.

Yusuke grinned in Kuwabara's direction "Guess you've got a chance to find another Yukina."

"Shut up Urameshi! I'll never find anyone I love more then-"

"Shhhhhh!" Hushed the girl holding her finger to her lips.

"This girl has found herself orphaned; a band of demons raided and destroyed her village. Now normally what goes on in the Demon World isn't any of my business, as I'm sure your comrades can tell you it's not uncommon for a person to loose their whole family while taking residence there. However, this is a special case. You see the girl is a very powerful telepathic and telekinetic, her people live similarly to the Ice Apparitions that Yukina comes from. They live a life separate from the rest of the demon community; they keep their village sealed with very powerful wards so that not even an S Class demon can get through. Because of this it seems impossible that the village could be raided and destroyed so you see my concern. But that's not the only concern I have, the people of this village were very powerful psychics, hundreds of years ago when their village was still open to anyone they mapped out the timed events of the entire demon populace! Demons from all over could go to them and request their future, oddly enough though the demons in this village were all apposed to violence, and so they were virtually helpless when a demon decided they didn't like what was in their future. Feeling that their abilities were being taken for granted, abused, etcetera they closed themselves off from the rest of the demon community. Which brings us to the mission, I need you to search for and find the missing psychic and the best place to start would be on the side of the demon world closely related to India." Koenma commanded as the screen switched from his face to that of a seemingly young girl.

Her skin was the color of expensive milk chocolate and her hair wavy and full of volume. It fell like a messy waterfall of blackness asymmetrically around her rounded face. Though her face looked like a young girl her pale yellow eyes showed wisdom and age far beyond the years of her physical appearance. Tattoos decorated her cheeks below the eyes and from what was shown of her you could see slivers of the designs starting up again at her neck and snaking its way down into the invisible abyss beyond the photo.

"Her name is Terryal and it's imperative that you find her quick, you see these demons were proud people who valued tradition. I'm sure that they continued to use their psychic knowledge to map out the future over all Makai. With the knowledge of how to read that document solely in her hands, as she is the last one left, then she'll be a target for any and every demon out there. Botan will accompany you on your flight. Seeing as how you, Yusuke have not accepted your position as Lord in the Makai yet I'm well aware that a flight and stay in India can't be afforded on your High Schooler's budget but there's no need to worry as I've arranged everything! Being the prince of the Spirit World does occasionally have perks in the human world. Botan will give you a file containing everything we've found out about her last location, she will accompany you on your journey and I've pulled some strings to get Hiei and Kurama to come with you. But I want to make you aware that once you find this girl I'll need you to be her body guards while I send my people to find out what they can about who attacked her village in the first place. I will need to call on you boys to bring him in for me because it's quite clear that anyone who has the abilities to take down such a strong barrier is most likely stronger then many opponents you have faced before so expect to be hearing from me in the near future. Good luck boys have a safe flight." Were Koenma's last words before the screen went black.

"What does he mean; 'while I send my people to find the demons responsible' shouldn't the ones responsible have her already?" Kuwabara asked turning towards his future chaperone Botan.

"Well yes you'd think that. But the person or people who attacked the village had to be very powerful in order to do so but the demons she was seen with have energy signals of an upper C class at best. It would take an amazing number of demons who are all way up into the higher S ranks and then some to get that barrier down. Right now none of us really know for sure who, how, or why." Botan explained while opening the file in her hands and pilfering through it for the umpteenth time.

"That's all fine and dandy but why the hell do we need to go to India for this? I thought we had portals to the Demon world right here in Japan!" Yusuke argued his attention never leaving the idea of flying to a new country.

"Well that's simple Yusuke, the portals here wont take us nearly as close to her location as the portals in India will." Botan responded as though it was obvious.

"I didn't even know there was a Demon World in India." Kuwabara mused to himself.

"Well of course there is, you didn't think the Demon World only took up all of Japan did you?" Botan asked, and without waiting to for the boy's answer she continued

"The Demon World is just as large as the rest of the world it exists parallel to it, the size and type of the land is mostly the same. You can think of it like this. If the world was never populated by humans then Makai is similar to what it would look like."

Kuwabara grunted in an "Oh, now I get it" sort of way. He'd seen Makai a few times before, like while he was helping Yusuke save the world from the Sensui, and another occasion after that but he'd never taken the opportunity to learn more about its general geography.

"Wait a second Urameshi, I thought you resigned the whole Spirit Detective thing." Kuwabara pointed out, staring at his friend.

"Yeah I did." He grumbled running his hand through his heavily gelled hair.

"I thought it'd be a permanent resignation until Botan came to me with the stupid DVD yellin somethin' about how binky breath needs help with something or another and I've been bored outta my skull since I dropped the job so I figured why the hell not. I thought it'd be a small job." Yusuke explained, glaring at Botan who merely smiled and pawed the air making little "meow" sounds.

"I shoulda known better then to think that the brat would ever give me something simple to do."

"I'm not complaining I've been itching to kick some demon ass for weeks now this'll be a perfect chance to get some exercise and test the extra training I've been doing!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

In his spare time after school Kuwabara often visited Genkai to do some side training. However his main reason for going was mostly to visit the young ice apparition he had grown attached to, Yukina who had stayed with Genkai to do some training of her own in hopes of one day finding her long lost brother.

"Well ok I guess that's settled. So how're we gunna do this exactly? And do Kurama and Hiei know what their supposed ta' do?" Yusuke mused chuckling slightly at his overly excited friend.

"Yes they both know. Go home and rest and I'll be at your houses bright and early at 6 a.m. to fetch you, Koenma has you guys set in terms of passports and such and I'll have our tickets in the morning. Our flight leaves at about seven and it's a ten hour flight so when we arrive it should be five here but because of time zone differences it'll be about two I think. That gives us plenty of time to get comfy in the hotel room maybe do sight seeing, figure out what we know about the mission, get rid of jet lag and be up bright and early the day after to start our search." Botan explained her chipper attitude once again in place.

Yusuke groaned at the ungodly hour that they'd need to be up but swallowed the complaints knowing there was no backing out now. He bid Kuwabara and his sister good night and traveled home with Botan as his escort until he reached his destination. Somewhere in another neighborhood Kurama was packing up everything he'd need for the trip while their fourth companion Hiei slept soundly in the tree outside his bedroom, knowing that the ever knowledgeable fox would take care of anything that a certain short demon would need that wasn't already shoved into his small carry on bag that was placed inside the house by the front door.


	2. Ch 2: Helpful Info From Youko's Sex Life

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I'm going to go ahead and release a spoiler. I'm uploading Chapter 3 as well as I'm sure you noticed because I know chapter three is really short so I thought I'd just get it up now. Enjoy this one Read and Review all that jazz enjoy

Btw I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and all its characters etc. etc.

* * *

Mysterious Yet Helpful Information Stems from Youko's Sex Life

The next morning went smoother then Botan had expected, everyone was up and ready when she came to get each and every one of them. Obviously Kurama and Hiei were the easiest but she was shocked to find very little complaining coming from Yusuke however, he was clearly so tired that he probably wouldn't say anything if he could.

Kurama sat in front, giving Botan someone to share polite conversation with while the two human, well mostly human, boys sat in the middle seats snoring away during the drive. Hiei took the back, stretching his legs along the entire bench length of the back seat making it impossible for anyone else to have claimed the seats next to him even if they wanted to. He was in his usual stance, crossed arms, head downward, and eyes closed giving the illusion of sleep even though those who were awake were all fully aware that he was far from the sleep.

Then there was the airport, the plane, much to the surprise of everyone, was on time and there were very few delays in taking off not to mention their tickets were for first class and they were the only ones in it. Yusuke was beginning to wonder just how many strings in the human world Koenma was capable of pulling. However they clearly didn't argue with their luck and took the opportunity to sit wherever felt comfortable. Hiei wasted no time taking a back left window seat, saying something about wanting to see everyone who came and went. Kuwabara and Botan sat somewhere on the right side, Kurama in the window seat in front of Hiei and Yusuke found himself moving from seat to seat throughout the flight every time the seatbelt sign went off. Sometime about three fourths of the way into the flight Yusuke finally got tired of playing cards with his frienemy and the young reaper and moved over to sit next to Kurama forcing him to look up from his book at the detective.

"God I'm so bored! This flight is killing me!" He moaned as he slouched so far that his butt was nearly off the chair.

"I can't imagine how, you've been moving around for almost half the flight," Kurama chuckled at his companion.

"Yeah I guess. So Kurama I actually wanted to ask you if you knew anything about the psychic that we're going to be looking for." Yusuke said, his voice going low.

"Not about this one person in general but I know of them. Why do you ask?" Kurama mumbled in reply, catching Yusuke's hushed tone and reflecting it perfectly.

"Not sure why. Somethin about the thought of 'em just bugs me; I guess I just can't imagine any demon being strong enough to tell the future. I never really believed in it." Yusuke thought aloud.

"I can't say I really know much about them. I know the rumors, and I was lucky enough to meet a woman from their village during my time as Youko. However there's not much helpful knowledge I can give you from that exploit." The red head responded, he chuckled a little at his last sentence and his green eyes sparkled with something that was far from innocent. Yusuke smirked knowing Kurama's famous reputation as a thief of not just material things, but hearts as well.

"Kurama you're a dog. What do you know about them that might actually be helpful?"

"Well saying that they are powerful telekinetic is an understatement to say the least." Kurama began, turning his eyes to the window. Yusuke could see great depth in his eyes as his memories extended far back into years way before Yusuke's grandparents even existed. "They have a way of getting into your head, way more then you realize. It's as though they have the ability to physically touch any part of the brain and it will affect you physically. It's a talent that could come in handy in all manner of different things as I'm sure you can guess." He finished. His gaze looked wistful as if he were remembering something amazingly pleasant. Yusuke laughed.

"Sounds like we're not talking about the race as a whole," Yusuke mused a sly and very perverted grin in place. "She must've been somthin'."

"I believe if you asked my other half his memory would regale it as a night he'll never forget. It's definitely something else Yusuke, to have someone be able to touch your deepest desires, any man would be lucky to receive one of those women as an lover if just for one night." He responded, looking at Yusuke with a smirk that was clearly more demon then human. His eyes shimmered gold for an instant before he began again, his calm, and kind human mask back in place. "However I can assure you Yusuke that the ability makes not only an apt lover but a magnificent fighter. When I first met the woman she defended herself without touching her opponents. Reaching out with her mind she prodded at the part of the brain where pain is relayed and sent them into horrible twitching fits. When I had asked about it she explained it to me as though it was so simple. She said all she did was reach out a finger and touch; like she literally poked whatever she wanted inside the heads of those demons to send them into those fits of pain. I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of such a technique. Not only that but her defense was superb; she could deflect a punch without even touching it, it's rumored that their defense works the same way. They find the part of the brain that sends signals to you body and simply…stop the signals, it is as though you just decide mid punch that you don't want to fight."

"Scary…" Yusuke said, genuine anxiety shown in his eyes, "I'm glad these guys decided to lock themselves up,"

A grunt from behind them told them Hiei was listening to their conversation. "No point in being scared detective. They don't like fighting and they never left their village, women that the fox encountered were very rare and men rarer. They were all fools who refused to use violence so I'm sure you wont have to worry about this woman either." He grumbled his eyes shut just like they had been since the plane took off. Kurama smiled good naturedly at the quietest member of their group.

"Hiei has a point. This girl was a rarity, they usually oppose violence in all its forms the defensive technique I explained is their staple from what I've heard and rarely do they ever attack. However the part about them being psychics is true, or at least, from my experience with her it was. Weather she could tell the futures of others I'll never know but I am aware that she was more then capable of revealing her own. I'm sure you remember the tattoos that our damsel in distress was shown with," He paused for a moment while Yusuke took the time to remember the picture of the young demon, his nod acting as a signal for Kurama to continue.

"Yes, well it seems that's their method of doing it. As they mature they develop tattoos all over their body which depict the timeline of their life from birth to death. It's somewhat like the Egyptian hieroglyphics, a language in pictures."

"Woah wait a second, you mean these guys know when and how they're going to die?" Yusuke interrupted his disbelief showing in his brown eyes. "How could they live like that?"

"It seemed so, but on the contrary Yusuke; I've never met someone who was calmer about death. In fact from what she told me it appears as though they become unsettled if they don't know how they die. They live through their lives in a strange amount of confidence with a strong belief in fate and that in the end their life was meant something. Rumors depicted them as fearless people who were afraid of nothing including death or the pain that comes from it." Kurama finished, the way his emerald eyes twinkled showed that the subject of culture when concerning these particular apparitions was quite fascinating to him.

Hiei snorted, "Fate is a fool's belief. It's something only those who are too weak to stand up and make a difference think. The idea that everything in your life is made for you is ridiculous."

Kurama smiled again knowing before Hiei even opened his mouth that he wouldn't like the idea of this clan's culture. His companion's ill feelings aside, he couldn't help but show a slight enthusiasm for getting to have extended time to speak with a member of this tribe. The cultural secrets, the knowledge of their abilities and the extent to which those abilities could be used were questions that he had long desired to answer since before his first accidental run in with a member of the clan.

The rest of the plane ride inched by as though it was trying to draw out tension from its passengers. After the landing the team of boys and their single female trudged miserably through baggage claim, and were greeted by the amazing sights, sounds, and smells of the new country. All except one were enamored by the strange new world and more then excited to do sight seeing especially when the idea that they'd actually be able to stretch their legs and walk around came into their minds. With this thought they wasted no time dropping their stuff off at the hotel and taking in the beauties of a new country, while somewhere in the dark nether, a young girl cried out for help.


	3. Ch 3: Feeling Fear Twice

**Author's Note:** Hey guys...again, here's chapter three like I promised. Please Review at the end I'll post chapters faster that way I swear, and tell your friends y'know all that good stuff lol. Don't hesitate to give constructive criticism :)

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters etc etc.

* * *

Feeling Fear Twice

A young looking girl sat in silence in the back corner of the carriage, as far away from the entry point as possible. She was shoved uncomfortably against the wall with several other demons, mostly women; she knew already what would happen to them and possibly her. They'd be taken to the next town and sold off to any wealthy demons who desired them and she knew in time it would be her turn. She hadn't gotten many offers which she was grateful for, most didn't believe that she was from the distant village of demon psychics so they had no desire to have her as a prize and those who were aware didn't offer enough to satisfy her sellers. They seemed quite confident that they could sell her for the price of a small town, she wasn't sure anyone was worth that much money let alone her. However, her capturers seemed quite sure that they'd sell her in the next town, especially now that they had spent a large sum of money on a special headband that held her spiritual abilities sealed within her own mind.

They had been confident that she was using her abilities to alter the way any potential buyers had seen her and they hadn't been wrong. Every man who showed more interest then she wanted in her had their vision twisted in their minds to show, a very old unpleasant looking woman who was sickly and weak. Most didn't realize they were being deceived while a few others saw through the vision to the strength behind it and their desire for her grew. But luck was on her side because the demons who owned her life were stingy and wouldn't sell even a night with the tanned enchantress for less then a few hundred thousand. It was clear that the men steering the carriage had every intention of bleeding her eventual buyer dry. With the thought of being sold off very present in her mind she realized that it was the second time she had ever felt fear in her life, and what made the ordeal worse for is that she was unable read the tattoos on her back. Without the ability to read the tattoos and the future they told the demon psychic was completely unaware of where this journey would take her and what would happen along the way. The native looking girl felt that if knew she would spend the rest of her life as someone's slave then she could prepare herself mentally, but seeing as how the oracle had refused to read her tattoos she found herself in bountiful sea of the unknown.

"How people live without knowing is beyond me." She mumbled earning a few glances from some of her fellow passengers.

Everyone crammed into the small prison felt the carriage come to a stop, the door to the wooden innards where they all resided was thrust open forcing light to shine bright and harshly onto the eyes of the many residents of the moving cage. They were all dragged out by heavy chains holding them insanely close together with little option of movement. After being shoved up on a platform placing all of them in visible sight the auctioning began. Her brown skin was warmed by the bright midday sun, her eyes shown an exotic pastel yellow as she stared at her crowd of potential buyers. Terryal sighed, knowing somewhere in her heart that her life was going to be sold today, and there was no one around to save her.


	4. Ch 4: Search for the Demon Psychic!

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

**Author's note: **Hey, I'm back once more! Please read and review; I know I know I hate asking but I honestly it motivates me when I know I have someone looking forward to my chapters. And don't be afraid to throw some criticism at me or talk to me about my stories and characters or your stories and characters because when I get into a fic I LOVE talking about the creations of myself and others even if its saying what I need to improve. Also, suggestions for the story are completely welcome y'know like "I think Hiei should do/say this" or "I think they should take the OC here" or whatever! I enjoy hearing what other creative minds think I can't promise I'll work it in but it helps give me ideas.

Also as a side note I'd like to mention that Terryal will be making her official appearance soon so I wanted to warn you guys that she is essentially religious and very much so, this does not depict my feelings or opinions it truly is strictly all her I'm not going to try and preach to you guys its just part of who she is. She was raised in a sheltered society where it was either believe what we do or you don't belong here so that's where a lot of her will come from, I'm just letting you guys know so I won't get a flame or an angry comment when she shows up.

* * *

Mission Begin! Search for the Demon Psychic!

The boys had already traveled to and through the portal into the demon world and were heading towards the wreckage of the lost village.

"Woah…looks like they didn't wanna leave any evidence." Yusuke muttered as he gazed around the vast stretch of charred land.

"That goes without saying, but if the demons who took her weren't the ones who started the fire then there's a chance that they weren't as thorough either. If we search around a little away from the village we might be able to find a scent, or some tracks if we're lucky." Kurama pondered gazing at the wreckage before him.

"Hey Botan is this the last place she was known to be? Or is there anywhere else you know of?" Yusuke asked into the communicator compact that the young reaper had given to him so many years before.

He felt a twinge of nostalgia as his eyes gazed intently at her through the screen. The light hearted brown of his eyes had turned dark and serious, seeing the carnage had made his old self jump up out of the dark. He no longer wanted to take the mission just to kill some time. He needed to complete it, to fill that void in his life since he quit and to satisfy his need for justice for a girl he had never met before. Botan's pink eyes met his; she was just as serious as he was. She flipped through the file that was sitting on her bed in the hotel room, safe and far away from the possible dangers the boys might face.

"Yes a few actually. You see she was emitting bursts of energy here and there since she was taken and its provided sort of road map of her travels. However the signals stopped a few hours before we even left for the airport in a city near the Alaric territory so there's no telling where she is now. I figured I'd start you guys at where she left to see if you can find clues." Botan explained.

Yusuke smiled, "Well, whoever this girl is she's smart," he looked over at Kurama, "Whaddya think Kurama. How far can this information take us?"

"Well if I can pick up a scent or if we can find some other defining clue here or at any of those locations then we can question the residence of the last village she was seen near. The more information we have about her captors the better"

"Aren't the demons just some lousy C classes? Toguro was stronger then that and it's been long enough since that fight that I probably could wipe the floor with him if I saw him again. The only information we really need is a location right?" Yusuke said, his impatience was beginning to show.

"That may be true but it would still be wise to proceed with caution," Kurama began, already wondering away from the crumbled remains and into the woods to search for anything that the captors might have left behind, Kuwabara and Hiei followed suit.

"You see my problem with this is that I don't believe anyone would've been able to capture this girl if they were merely a C class demon. They'd need to have something up their sleeves and I don't know about you Yusuke, but walking into a trap doesn't sound like a good idea."

"Kurama's right Yusuke, you need to learn to be more patient. I'm going to send you a map with all the locations where we felt her energy signature you should be able to reach it every time you open the compact. Call me if you have any more problems and please be careful." Botan advised before the screen went black. Yusuke heaved a sigh and returned the compact to his pocket before following the rest of his team.

"Hey guys I think I found somethin!" Kuwabara's raspy voice sounded from somewhere amongst the trees, the other boys found him kneeling in the dirt just a little south of the village. "They're tracks," he said as he fingered the ground.

It was true, the soft upper layer of dirt had molded around what appeared to be a pair of skinny wheels. On the opposite sides of the wheel tracks there were four large paw-like prints; five digits on each hand and five claw prints to go with each finger. Kurama and Hiei both pinched their noses and stepped back as far away from the evidence as they could get and still be within talking earshot, looks of disgust clearly shown upon their faces. Kuwabara's and Yusuke's noses scrunched unpleasantly however Yusuke like the two demons before him couldn't stand comfortably near their discovery and backed up probably only six feet in comparison to his friends' near street length. Kuwabara, being the only human, lacking the same heightened senses that the rest of his partners had he was the only one who was able to stand next to his discovery.

"Hey you guys smell that?" He asked as he pulled his white wife beater up over his nose.

"Do you mean your own foul stench or the ones coming from the footprints? Honestly I'm surprised you noticed either of them." Hiei replied with a smirk

"I'll rearrange your face ya' rotten shrimp!" Kuwabara yelled rounding on the demon his hands held at the ready, Hiei muttered something to the affect of "In your dreams" and Kuwabara charged like a bull only to be stopped when Yusuke grabbed the back of his shirt and shoved him to the ground.

"This is no time to fight stupid! We've got work to do!" He shouted while stomping on Kuwabara to get his point across. "Do either of you guys have any idea what that smell's coming from?" He continued, turning his attention from his now half dead friend to the rest of his party. He slicked back his hair and pinched his nose once more trying to find breathing room around the odor.

"It's a chimera," Hiei replied simply his eyes glaring at the prints. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked confused; Kurama being the knowledgeable person he was broke the confusion.

"A chimera, it's popular as a legendary mythical beast with a lion's body a tail ending with a snake's head and the head of a goat extending from its mid back. However the one talked about in legend in the human world is only vaguely reminiscent of the one that actually exists in the demon world. The chimera that takes residence here is more like a wild animal that roams the Makai rather then an actual demon, however they're about as powerful as a high B or low A class demon, hunting them became sport a few centuries back so coming across one is very rare. They're known for their tough skin, unbelievable brute strength. They also have phenomenal psychic ability, the snake's head tail, which is one of the few similarities this demon has to any chimera imagined by humans, is the key. They, like many other snakes, hypnotize their pray if they're too strong to take head on. That's probably how they were able to capture our target, I'm sure the demons from her village are powerful but we're not sure how powerful, it wouldn't be too illogical for her to fall pray to a chimera especially one of this caliber." Kurama explained.

"Looks like it a big one too," Kuwabara said, sitting up and clutching his stomach as he stared down the path at the numerous destroyed branches and shrubbery. "Looks at least a whole story high"

"Good that means our kidnappers are easy to spot" Yusuke said peering at his communicator again, it bleeped to life, the screen showing a small map of the Makai, their location blinked red while the other spots Botan had noticed flashes of the girl's energy blinked green. "Looks like we're heading towards Alaric," he mumbled with a grin, leading the way to their next destination.


	5. Ch 5: Target Aquired

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

**Author's Note: **Hi whoever's reading this, I wanna say thanks to Kagome141414 for reviewing after every chapter it makes me happy inside! This one's for her and whoever else happens to pick up this fic in the future like Wolvesrain17 thanks guys for sticking with it. Also this is when Terry makes her first real appearance yay. Mind you she's kind of a pussy, like no lie but she'll get better, I mean sheltered kids usually fly off the handle once they get out into the real world so that'll be interesting to write hopefully. Have fun, read and review feedback ideas etc are always excepted.

* * *

With Little Difficulty the Target is Acquired

The sun was bright and the town was busy, many gathered around and gawked at the people lined up on the stage and occasionally, one would step up to the demons at the side and attempt to exchange money for one of the paraded party members. Among them was one tan and very tattooed girl, when being introduced they had labeled her as an "exotic beauty" she didn't understand the logic and kept her head low, her dark hair shading her eyes attempting to make herself look less interesting. Her tall pointed ears twitched and her head snapped up causing the dangly gold trinkets in her ears to twinkle and glitter in the sun. Her captors had kindly decided to leave her with the original attire that the youth had fled the village with feeling it would make her look more high class and boost the price one would offer. A few nights ago she had heard them one night saying that after they sold her they intended to keep her gold jewelry and the fine silk fabric that strung itself across her to decorate the clothing she wore further in order to sell someplace else for a larger profit. However her thoughts on her captors were causing the apparition to stray away from what she just heard, voices asking about her although not directly.

"Are you sure the guy said it was this town?" Yusuke asked his much shorter companion in annoyance, "I mean it was kinda hard to understand him after you broke his arm."

"I'm sure detective. Not to mention the stench of that blasted chimera runs straight through these streets. How could you possibly think that they didn't at least pass through here?" Hiei replied showing more then just mild irritation.

The boys had made surprisingly good time in their search, they'd split up in groups of two in order to cover more ground in less time. On the map there were five locations left to look at. Kurama and Kuwabara went to the first three locations figuring that the most intelligent and the most spiritually aware members of group should look at older clues in order to tip off the brawn of the group who were looking to make a direct confrontation with their targets. Upon investigation it was discovered that the men who captured the young demoness were slave traders; most likely a group that Mukuro had been looking to capture for quite some time. When coming upon this knowledge Hiei was almost excited to be apart of their death feeling that it would be one of his opportunities to prove his worth as her future heir.

"Hey over there," Yusuke said eyeing the edge of the town where a large gaggle of demons were gathered. "Whatever their sellin' over there must be pretty damn awesome." He chuckled, running with his companion over to the group and shoving their way through the crowd to get a better look.

"Far left detective, I believe that is the girl you desire."

And low and behold Hiei was right, on their far left stood a girl who had at least four foot nine inches give or take with skin the color of brown sugar and eyes paler then a canary's feathers. Elaborate tattoos adorned her body, they curled and swooped around every visible inch, some bursting into more complex shapes, others slimming into simpler ones or breaking all together to never connect with the vast family of patterns behind them but instead beginning anew.

The young girl stared into the distance, her ears twitching as she heard the voices speak about their journey and their discoveries; about a group of slave traders in possession of a chimera, a young brown skinned demon decorated with tattoos. Was her luck really that phenomenal?

"_Please come this way. I'm right here."_ She begged in her mind, wishing with all her might that the thick metal crown was not snapped across her head. Low and behold her prayers were answered and from the group of demon buyers stepped two young boys. One was tall with broad shoulders in comparison to his waist, his hair was short, tamed, and forced straight behind him away from his face save for a few rebellious strands. Though he was clearly young his eyes had the harsh seriousness of a man who'd experienced much violence in a short amount of time. The shorter boy was not much taller then she, but the look in his bloody crimson eyes told her that behind the height was something bigger than anyone could possibly imagine. She gazed into those eyes, her usually relaxed yellow ones now wide with fear as they begged to the man before her; she wanted this man and couldn't understand why.

"Buy me." She whispered, though no one could hear her over the roar of the crowd.

The stout little demon at the side running the auction noticed her interest and laughed allowed whole heartedly ignoring the crowd for a moment as he stomped towards her, the stage rumbling under his massive three towed feet. When he reached her he clutched her chin between his three sausage-like fingers and turned the whole head towards himself but her eyes remained fixated on the red globes that stared back at her with complete disinterest.

"I've never seen you look up at any crowds in any town you've been in since we got you little kitten. What demon got your fancy so much that you decided to stop looking so pathetic?" He asked as though it were an innocent question. His eyes followed the girls and landed on...nothing. The group of demons was still there but the one that her stare lined up with clearly wasn't, there was a gap in the crowd and it made the man cock his eyebrow in suspicion his fanged mouth frowned and he moved along the stage continuing his sales. He was nervous, sweat running down his face, he was in enemy territory. The slave trade had become illegal in Alaric many years ago and he was risking a lot selling here but the shadowed figure who had helped him trap his psychic prize had promised him that the queen of these lands would be unable to track him with the use of his newly attained chimera. The taming of which was also owed to the same shadowed figure that had led them to the fire that consumed the young psychic's village.

Hiei smirked at the now sweating demon from somewhere near the back of the crowd, he and Yusuke had moved back as soon as they'd gotten noticed. They wanted to stay hidden until the opportune moment figuring that causing a scene here would be illogical, and all those who were sold could easily be tracked once the demons responsible were caught or killed. Much to Hiei's pleasure it was indeed the group that Mukuro had been asking him to look for, though he was embarrassed to say he couldn't find them before. He knew it was for the simple fact that though his Jagan eye is strong it could be easily thwarted by the chimera. However it was becoming increasingly more unclear as to how such a low level demon could come to possess one let alone tame it.

"We'll let them get out of the village so we don't hurt any innocent people. I'd hate to end up on Mukuro's death list for accidentally torching her town while I was on a mission." Yusuke mumbled to his friend while in the process of pulling out the small communication device from his pocket and giving Kurama a call, much to his luck, he and Kuwabara were already on their way their direction.

A few hours later the two demons sat around a campfire some distance away from their village counting their profit, their beady little eyes gazing greedily at the piles of gold, coins and other currency that littered the blanket they had placed them on. The chimera lay curled around the carriage which now contained only one lonely copper-skinned girl. Her captors had gotten an offer for her from the servant of a powerful demon, they received a large sum of money and were promised even more should they safely deliver her to a camp that was nestled farther west of their previous location and they couldn't have been happier. The girl however, was terrified at the prospect of her new home especially with the thoughts of her almost saviors swimming in her mind.

"_Was I not the target that they desired? Why did they turn away from me?" _She thought, tears welling up in her eyes. _"Hush! Tears are meant to be shed for others not myself. The Creator has a plan Terryal; this is fact and you are fully aware of it! The Creator has a-"_She chanted before a large cry startled her from her thoughts.

The carriage shook with the cry of the guardian chimera outside, she could feel it pounding its monstrous feet against the earth as it sprang from its sleep to defend the property from whatever had shown itself outside. She heard her captor's voices screaming for the chimera's help, their tones were high and freighted and she shoved her hands against her ears bidding the sound to go away. Flashes of the night she fled her village came to her in waves, the noises, the screams, it was the same. There was a large crushing sound from the wooden wall behind her back and she felt gravity throw her from her seat. Something had smashed into the carriage and she now found herself lying on the wall that was once opposite from her realizing that the force had knocked her prison onto its side, with a quick look at the damage she struggled to her feet remembering how difficult movement was with her ankles chained so close together and her wrists tied. Luck was on her side again when she noticed the door had been knocked open with the force of the blow.

"_Oh freedom!' _she thought, _"I'll flee in the heat of battle, I'm small and will go unnoticed."_

She waddled her way to the door, sitting on the length of it and rotating her body so she could place her feet down first, then ducking her head under the short width of the door, attempting to be quiet and remain unnoticed. As soon as she left the caravan she was met with the stench of blood and the carcasses of her dead captors. All their cuts were clean as if sliced by an expert blade and the thought of how they died suddenly made the young girl feel light headed. Her face paled and she stifled a scream as she watched one of the intruders use only his finger blow the head clean off the nearly one story tall chimera and thus it was dead, its body creating a small earthquake around the tattered remains of the camp.

"Hey Urameshi watch it that thing almost fell on me!" Shouted the scruffy voice of a tall orange haired boy with beady little eyes; he ran around to meet his companion, who merely laughed at his tone as he ran his hand through his already slicked back hair.

"_Clearly I have found myself among more monstrous creatures then before. Creator what do you desire me to do? What can I do?" _the girl thought as she stared in revulsion of their carelessness, _"They stole life from these people. Have they no shame?"_

"It seems there's no need to retrieve Terryal from her cell," Commented one boy causing her to jump and stare into the deep green eyes of the second tallest member of their renegade team. The crimson haired teen smiled gently at her causing her stomach to churn.

"_He smiles at me! He has aided in the death of another and still he smiles! Still he-"_She thought cutting herself off to duck her head behind the trailer letting her stomach force what little she had eaten that day out of her. The faces of her family swam in her mind, the carnage, the blood, the scent of death and smoke. All these things went through her head when she had seen the bodies of her captors on the grass. She fell to her knees her face still pale, her skin was cold and drenched in sweat and her vision was becoming blurry. She gazed lazily at the boys who were now running towards her, fear creeping up the back of her neck and she could know longer ignore her body's strange gain in weight; she collapsed on the spot.

"Man she sure is jumpy." Kuwabara noted as he cradled her in his arms while Kurama went to work on his restraints and the band across her forehead.

"You would be too if you had seen what she has Kuwabara. Besides she lived in a sheltered society where violence never occurred. Seeing this much gore is probably very upsetting I can guarantee she won't be very trusting when she wakes up." Kurama explained discarding the last of her restraints.

"Please, there is no reason to make excuses for her; she's weak just like a human. Its disgraceful to think that she belongs to our race." Hiei said heartlessly. "I'm just glad this mission is over so I can return to Alaric."

"Hold up there Hiei," Yusuke interjected, holding an arm out in front of their retreating member. "I don't know what binky breath told you, but he told me that WE were all assigned to play body guard for this girl and keep our ears open for clues as to who actually trashed her life. We as in you too." He finished with a wide grin, knowing that Hiei wouldn't appreciate the news.

The teen was right; the fire apparition glared at his partner for a moment however he knew that the show of anger would do nothing to make the boy back down. Instead he folded his arms across his chest and cursed Mokuro, knowing that she probably chose not to tell him this fact for her own amusement. Kurama chuckled to himself as he helped re-position the tanned female in a piggy-back position across Kuwabara's large shoulders. The thousand year old fox knew that Mokuro would leave out the part about Koenma needing his assistance beyond this point to ensure that he would actually help the young prince. Kurama knew as well as Hiei that since he had accepted the mission there was no turning back now unless the three eyed demon wanted to give up his chances for Mokuro's throne.

"Well we've got what we came here for so let's get back to the human world. The sooner we get this over with the sooner I can return to Alaric." Hiei grumbled as he made his leave towards the portal they had entered from, making no attempt to wait on the rest of the team.


	6. Ch 6: Timid Terry is Terribly Nosy

**AN:** Hello all! Quick thanks to everyone who subscribed to my story or commented on it. Keep the reviews coming they really help fuel me! Oh and I'd like to apologize for taking so long to update, I feel like the amount of chapters that are on the internet are kinda getting out of balance with the chapters I have left that aren't posted so I wanted to get at least one more chapter done, if not mostly done, before I updated. Thanks again to everyone who reviews I look forward to seeing your comments and remember feedback and ideas are more then excepted. I'm getting to a point in the story where I need ideas to kinda help the romance move along so if you have some super neato mood setting ideas let me know.

**Important!** Before I forget Terryal is more talkative in these next few chapters so you're really going to get a feel for her character. She speaks in a sort of overly polite way and you'll notice she'll occasionally use a word out of context. This is due to the fact that her translations from her native language to English (or Japanese technically since they are in Japan) don't quite fit or because her at home customs basically chose a word that we wouldn't normally use to describe something. You'll understand more as your read on. **You should know that when she uses the word "Fate" she's referring to her tattoos, she will seldom refer to her village as her village it is simply Home, and she is religious in her own way but this does not necessarily reflect my beliefs and I'm not trying to force anything down anyone's throats that's just who she is and how she was raised.**

Yu Yu Hakusho and all its characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi

* * *

Timid Terry is Terribly Nosy

_The sun was shining and the air was filled with the smell of new flowers. Spring was here, the season of new beginnings and the morning of the New Life Festival. Terryal watched her friends and family parade across the grounds making the final preparations._

_"Svein, why do I need to take part in the New Life Festival? It's an evening meant for all who were given life in the same year as I to take part in making a new life with their destined mate. However I will be unable to find my mate here. It will just result in disappointment for me." Terryal asked turning her head to face the older boy sitting next to her._

_ "Dear sister," he chuckled ruffling her hair, "You know not what The Creator has in store for you for the elders refused to read your Fate as they did mine. You are the wisest and most charming girl in the village; there is no doubt in my heart that you will find a mate on this night." He reassured as he showed of his white yet strangely fangless teeth._

_ "But brother, I was born with two sets of fangs!" Terryal insisted, proceeding to prod uncomfortably at her pointed canines and the teeth next to and behind them, which were also oddly pointed. "It is common knowledge amongst our people that if one is born with two sets of fangs then they are destined to find love with one not of this clan."_

_ Svein's kind expression turned annoyed, he sighed and scratched his barely there fuzz of black hair. He hated how his sister bought in to the traditions of his family; he hated the idea that all life was pre-determined by a creator. He wasn't sure he even believed in a creator however he'd never say this thought allowed._

_ "Terryal you've studied for much of your life to someday take the place among our eldest as our next oracle. Surely you have developed knowledge enough to read and comprehend your own Fate, you can find out if you truly will find love tonight." Svein said, attempting to calm his sister._

_ "I know the heart of my other half but neither his face nor location. However Fate tells me that it will not be home where I find him." She replied with despair as she traced the swirling lines of tattoos on her right arm. She looked at her right arm daily, staring at it intently willing her mind to understand the complex language that resided in the pictures displayed on her body. The swirls and curves that swooped around her arm formed a dragon spitting fire that curled into a barely discernable heart. Other smaller patterns danced across her arm as well; smoke spewing from the creature's nose, cloud-like puffs that floated across the body of the majestic reptile and more. Hundreds of smaller swirls dips and turns making strange shapes and designs that one couldn't even begin to describe. It was a wonder that mere genes could produce such a spectacle._

"S…vein…" muttered a weak voice from Kuwabara's back.

"Hey guys I think she's wakin up!" Kuwabara announced while craning his neck in an attempt to peek at the stirring girl.

With a grumble and a groan Terryal woke to find that the sun was slowly rising however it was still very dark so it must still be incredibly early. It took her a moment to get her mind on her bearings and then it hit her faster then a charging chimera. Everything that happened last night, the memory she was reliving moments before vanished into thin air and reality was thrust back upon her and she shot up, letting go of the warm object she was slouched over only to fall backwards and almost off it. However luck seemed to be on her side lately and she was caught, strong arms held her back up while the body holding her legs kneeled down and placed her feet on solid ground.

"Are you alright?" asked a kind yet somehow terrifyingly familiar voice.

Terryal looked up to find none other then the red headed beauty that smiled in the face of death. Her eyes widened and she backed away only to bump into the tallest member of the four man group she had seen attack the camp of her captors. She wanted to be grateful but the images of their laughter at the carnage and their cold calculating faces as they took down their prey kept swimming to the top of her mind so instead she clamed up and said nothing.

"Ah, well…perhaps we should introduce ourselves." The redhead continued calmly seeing the fear in the young girl's eyes and deciding to continue down the polite route. He proceeded to introduce himself as Kurama, the tallest as Kuwabara, and the third Yusuke. He mentioned a fourth named Hiei but stated that he was a bit ahead of them hiding in the trees keeping an eye out for potential danger. Terryal appreciated the kindness he showed but she couldn't bring herself to trust the boys. The only words she could think to utter were-

"What are your plans for me, now that I am to remain with you?" she asked timidly.

"We're takin' ya to the human world for a little R&R" Yusuke answered with a grin.

She stared at him, taking in his words and wanting to believe them, but she had sensed demon energy erupt from this boy before so why he would want to take her to the Ningenkai was beyond her knowledge.

"You are demon as I and he," Tarryal commented, her eyes flickering to Kurama. "What would you desire with the Ningenkai?"

"We're goin there cause its home." He replied as if it was the most obvious of answers. "See we were sent to find you, by the brat upstairs Koenma." He gestured his thumb upwards, "Gotta keep you safely hidden with us in the human world for a little while."

"You follow the commands of Lord Koenma?"

"Y'know I thought you would've heard of us. At least Urameshi with him being a spirit detective and all; guess you aren't all that famous." Joked Kuwabara elbowing his brown eyed friend, who merely glared at him in return.

"I was forbidden to have knowledge outside of what was relevant to our village," Tarryal mumbled feeling slightly embarrassed, she felt herself calming slightly around the boys.

Terryal found that she could sense nothing but truth in their words, though she was still skeptical of their intentions after seeing their strength and brutality. However she knew that even though she felt uncomfortable with her new situation there would be no struggling from her, clearly she was meant to be saved by these boys, and what that meant for her she still had no clue.

After the pleasantries they all agreed it was best to continue since they had already been up all night and were close to the portal. Yusuke was determined to get back to the hotel and get some sleep, Kuwabara being the gentlemen that he is, had offered to carry Terryal seeing as how she was a lady who had been through a lot. However the demon girl had declined as respectfully as possible and spent the remainder of the walk attempting to keep to herself physically as though everyone in the group was contaminated. With this spare time though she had attempted to sneak unnoticed into the minds of the detective and his two visible companions; she had discovered early in her waking that someone had kindly removed the power inhibitor from her head so she felt the need to take the opportunity to learn from about the young men.

Much to her surprise digging in the minds of the boys was difficult. Her family lived with their minds open, should one psychic wish to know what was bothering another all they had to do was look; she had never experienced a world where one blocked their thoughts from another until she left the village. But with the team it was a totally different case from all the other demons she's seen, not only did they block their mind from outside tampering, they guarded it like it was the most precious of gems. Breaking into Kuwabara's mind was somewhat easy but he was spiritually aware enough to notice her quickly and boot her out. Yusuke would build one wall after another after she broke one down and when he was finally annoyed enough with her antics he glared at her which made the psychic deicide it was better to leave the detective alone. Last was Kurama, and honestly she was impressed that she was even able to make it in his mind but once inside he turned to her with a smile that was surprisingly sinister. It didn't reach his eyes but what did shimmer in them was something stronger then mere annoyance.

"I'd appreciate if you'd stay out of my mind Terryal. I'm not sure what the custom is where you were born but we consider it very rude."

"Do you not share your lives with one another?" The demoness inquired.

"Hell no! That'd just be gay," Yusuke scoffed without even thinking, Terryal looked confused but she never got to ask further because they had arrived at their destination.

Hiei dropped from a tree near the portal which caused their newest female companion to jump and emit a small peep like sound. Yusuke found it amusing but Hiei just glanced at her in a way that clearly showed that he thought her to be a nuisance. Kurama took a moment to quickly explain to Terryal that she needed to use her psychic techniques to make her appear human to those around her. With that being said, everyone paraded through the portal Hiei leading the way.


	7. Ch 7: Big Demons Don't Cry

Yu Yu Hakusho and all its characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi

**AN:** Hello hello hello again and welcome to another exciting installment of A Mind On Destiny curtsey of me! It's 4 in the morning here in Texas and I've got class at 9 a.m. yay me! Which means I'm overtired which also means I'm hyper even though I shouldn't be yaaaay! Don't do this guys who aren't in college yet trust me it'll wreck you sooo bad, but anyways I know this chapter came a little sooner and that's because I finished the chapter I was working on the last time I posted and I think it might be my longest one yet so I decided to celebrate and bring Christmas early this year...y'know to all...what three fans that I have? Or at least the three that I know of haha its cool though I love you guys.

Which speaking of you guys, thanks for the reviews and keeping me smiling! My Inbox is always open for suggestions and ideas so take advantage, and also I know this is such a terrible plug but if you or anyone you know is working on a Yu Yu Hakusho story and needs help developing your story, oc, or whatever else I've started a forum for that so check that out I'm always interested in meeting new people and becoming more involved in the community on this site so yeah. Anyways please review, tell me what you think, keep in touch and enjoy!

* * *

Big Demons Don't Cry, but Reapers Do

By the time they had reached the portal the sun was up and shining bright and beyond the portal was no exception. The rift between the worlds was located in a deserted back ally just around the corner of a busy market place. After exciting Terryal noticed that the boys had sucked in their energy like a vacuum so they all felt like humans, so she followed their lead and did the same.

"Now Terryal, remember what I told you. Because you look slightly less human then the rest of us you need to conceal your pointed years. Hiding the tattoos would be advantageous as well. What I need to know is; are you sure you can psychically deceive a crowded street full of people? If you can't then we can just hide the ears under your hair and go from there, full body tattoos are not that uncommon among humans." Kurama said turning to look the girl in the eye; she could sense the seriousness in his tone.

"I was bestowed the honor of being named the next oracle for our village. With this honor brings great responsibility and because of this training my psychic techniques was of the utmost importance. I have the strength enough to mislead my entire village should I had desired to do so." She explained to him, her voice calm and unwavering. She was completely serious.

Her statement caused Hiei to scoff; he found it hard to believe that one who had such a weak stomach would be capable of such strength. However low and behold he was wrong. Even though she avoided from tapping into their minds, having learned her lesson already, she proved her abilities when they stepped out of the ally. No one looked at her for an extended period of time, and she passed by them all completely unnoticed.

"_How are they able to withstand this world?"_ Terryal thought, still following the boys but now she had her hands tightly clamped around her ears. "_It is as though humans have no restraint. So noisy,"_

"You'll get used to it," Kurama chuckled noticing her reaction to the crowded street.

"FINALLY! I'm going to sleep no one wake me up." Yusuke sighed wasting no time in walking past the blue haired female and wandering straight into his room and shutting the door before she could even begin to protest.

It was moments like these that he was quite happy that the baby upstairs had quite an influential hand. Thanks to Koenma they had gotten a large suite that gave everyone in the party a separate bed in separate rooms so he could go to bed mostly undisturbed.

"Yusuke!" The girl scolded, she sighed and shook her head turning her attention to the other three boys. "I'm glad you're all safe how did it go?"

"Easy! No one stands a chance against the great demon slayer Kazuma Kuwabara!" Exclaimed the boy with no attempt to sound humble; he flexed his arms while clenching his fists, striking a heroic pose.

"Hn, the only thing you killed was mosquitoes." Hiei insulted.

"Hey that's still more then you dwarf!" Kuwabara retorted.

The shorter of the two left the room heading for his leaving the rest of Kuwabara's insults to fade into a loud groan. Terryal was confused by their relationship, they worked together yet they seemed to share nothing but hatred for one another. She didn't understand the concept of hatred, it was a given that there were people back home that she didn't always get along with, but she was always very polite to them as they were to her. These men lived a life so much different from hers; she was starting to feel a bit of culture shock.

"And you must be Terryal!" Squeaked a very bubbly and, for Terryal at least, very loud voice.

Terryal clapped her hands over her ears once more, was there any reason for someone to speak so loud? She thought as the blue haired beauty trotted forward extending her hand good-naturedly.

"My name is Botan I work for Koenma as well and it is such a pleasure to meet you." The girl named Botan prattled.

Terryal kept her hands firmly over her ears; though she was grateful to the boys for saving her life she couldn't get over the murderous behavior they had shown, or at least what she considered murderous behavior. The fact that Botan willingly associated herself with these boys made her a little less then comfortable to touch her, so instead she tensed up and away from the woman.

"Well I suppose it'd be silly to ask you to relax around me so immediately." She supposed dropping the hand that she had extended in greeting back to her side,

"I'm sure your really tired from your experience but there's some information Koenma asked me to get from you so if you don't mind taking a seat," She coaxed as she gestured to the red fluffy couch placed in the middle of the room in front of a dark wood coffee table. Seeing that the morning was taking a more serious turn, Kuwabara decided he was going to retire to his room and get some sleep as well. He bid a quick goodbye to everyone in the room and left, shutting his door behind him.

Terryal said nothing to anyone in the room but moved to spot on the couch by the arm, folding her legs up in front of her chest and wrapping her arms around them, she became the picture of innocence as she sat there staring at the random furniture in the room. The room had very strong Indian influence with bright warm colors like reds and golds and dark wood to make up for the amount of eye catching color in the room. She found she quite liked the traditional colors and clothing of India as it closely adhered to the look and feel of her homeland only vastly more sophisticated. However on the way to the hotel she had been in awe at the more modern sights as well, the homes that reached several thousand feet upward, the metal and glass, the people who were of all shapes sizes and colors. Clearly not all who were wondering down that crowded street were from this country which shocked her greatly.

The demon girl had heard stories of other towns in demon world that had technology far advanced beyond theirs and having grown up in a mostly rural village it wasn't hard feat to accomplish but the rumors she heard boggled her mind. What had surprised her more was the vast amount of technology present in the human world, she had always assumed humans to be lesser beings but while thinking about it she had realized that the elders had taught them to consider most creatures besides themselves lesser beings, other demons included. They had believed that "Others", as the elders and dubbed them, were reckless fools who only thought of violence and destroyed the land that the great Creator had bestowed upon them. Though Terryal had agreed with them she felt her mind swaying away from those beliefs, it seemed more to her that they were making the best of the land they were given and the powers that were bestowed upon them.

"_Never in all the years of the great life that I was given did I dream to discover a world where so many coexist. Perhaps my people were the real fools…"_ she thought while vaguely noticing Kurama and Botan take seats with her. Botan sat across from her in a squishy arm chair while Kurama took the opposite end of the couch noticing her desire for space.

"For starters I want to offer my condolences. I know this whole experience must've been hard for you," Botan began politely

"I need neither sympathy nor pity. It is not within my right to determine the desires of the Creator. Though my heart aches for their loss I will not cry for them, they have fulfilled their purpose to the Creator. As much as it pains me I know there would have been no hope for them even if I had made the effort to change their destiny." Terryal replied in a surprisingly careless tone.

She avoided catching the gazes of either person and instead stared at a non-existent spot on the coffee table. The psychic was attempting to hide that under the words she was suffocating and unsure of weather she still agreed with what she was saying to these people.

Botan made no effort to hide her surprise as she continued, "Oh…well ok then. So long as you're ok I suppose. Down to business then…Koenma wanted to be made aware of weather you're people still possessed and added onto the Scroll of Fortune."

Terryal took her eyes off the coffee table and into the pink eyes of the young reaper. Her expression was blank as she thought about weather or not she should answer her. In the end she decided to remain vague about it.

"What can that knowledge do for you? Nothing has been brought to light for me sense I began this path. It is quite apparent that you and your companions posses more knowledge on my situation then I. It seems rude to demand information from me without giving me an explanation of your plans."

"We've explained that we would be re-locating you to the human world in order to protect you Terryal." Kurama repeated

"But you have failed to make clear as to why. Why now would the Reikai prince find interest in my family's work? He has never pursued the Scroll's knowledge before." Retorted the ebony haired female, her voice becoming louder as she spoke, her tone was beginning to sound defensive.

Terryal hadn't intended to appear so cruel towards the two; she had never lost her cool like that before. "_I should meditate later…" _the demoness thought.

"Whoever attacked your village clearly has other plans then just destruction. Your family had a very valuable item in your possession that's been coveted by many demons for years, myself included." Kurama responded, his voice still calm.

"Should a villainous figure attain the fortune they so desire it would be indecipherable to them." Terryal answered while allowing her eyes to drift shut as she laid her head on her knees. She was beginning to feel weary.

"Yes, which is why we need to protect you; whoever took down the barrier around your village was not incompetent. They probably knew that they would be unable to read the scroll which means they would begin to look for someone who can." Finished the fox, his legs were crossed and one elbow was resting on the arm of the couch. Said arm was also supporting his head as he stared intently at the psychic looking for a reaction. She had cracked open her yellow globes and was eyeing the thief as well, pondering what she should say next.

"Law states that my lips are to remained sealed when "Fortune" has become the conversational topic," Terral began clearly referring to the scroll, her eyes flicked away from Kurama's and landed on Botan's, "but there is no law now…Yes we continued to paint life. I attempted to retrieve Fortune from its resting place during the attack however luck may have been on my side many times but not in this case. It had already been removed. Law also dictates that we are to destroy Fortune should danger present itself; I had hoped an elder had been able to toss it into the fire before I arrived." She confessed.

Botan nodded writing down the information and continuing to her next question. "Did any of the residence of your village have any enemies?"

"If one did it was not brought upon the whole. Defects, those who leave the village, were forbidden from returning home. Many "Others" wished to enter but were unable; plots to thrash our lives were not uncommon however succeeding in the effort was supposed impossible."

The reaper scribbled more notes down before continuing. "So I guess you didn't see any of the people responsible."

"Being and I'm afraid not." Terryal answered, her face unwavering.

"I'm sorry what?" Botan looked up from her notepad shocked, Kurama's face looked surprised as well.

"Being, only one male entered home that night. The features were disguised in bandages so I was unable to see." She reiterated her face still blank.

"Only one man destroyed an entire village of powerful psychic demons?" Kurama asked, his voice sounded skeptical.

"I only felt one new presence, if there were others they were well hidden." Was the mumbled response that came from the psychic, she had moved her arms to rest crossed over her knees and was now burying her face inside them.

Botan wrapped her questions up and led the tanned girl to the room she would be staying in and after loaning her some shorts and a t-shirt she passed out in the bed. When Botan returned to the room Kurama said he'd be retiring to his room as well, seeing as how the boys, him included, had stayed up all night just to get the would've been oracle here. Botan took the opportunity to board her oar and whisk herself away to spirit world to report to Koenma what she had learned. The infant had been just as shocked as she was when he discovered that only one person had entered the village.

"Do you think they'll be ok? If one person could take down an entire village do you really think that Yusuke and the others will stand a chance?" Botan questioned, her voice was shaky and nervous.

"It's hard to say. Evidence says otherwise but you can't forget what village it was that was taken down. I'm sure you noticed it with Terryal; in the face of destruction these demons are surprisingly willing to give themselves up. Taking down a town full of people like that probably wasn't too difficult; he wouldn't have gotten too many challengers." Koenma explained which caused Botan to feel more hopeful for the boys and more sympathetic towards the lost.

"I understand what you mean sir…Terryal…it was almost scary how calm she was. When I asked about her family, she didn't flinch as though she didn't care that her life was gone." Botan thought aloud while staring at the floor, she felt like crying for the demon child.

"I'm sure she cares Botan. These psychics had an interesting way of morning the death of their lost ones. Instead of crying, parties are usually thrown to celebrate the life of the lost one. To them it is not considered living until you've lived to the last breath. When someone dies they're thought to have fulfilled their purpose to their god who they call the "Creator" and when this great moment happens and they've completed their duty their life is celebrated." Koenma enlightened but he could tell his explanation did nothing to soothe Botan.

"Excuse me if I don't feel that death is something that should be celebrated," The reaper grumbled her eyes tearing up a bit. "That just seems wrong."

Koenma stood on his desk and trotted over to her and laid a comforting yet tiny hand on Botan's head.

"It does, but it is not our job to criticize the life of others. But with any luck she'll start to feel more at home with you, Yusuke and the others so she can learn share her distress regardless of weather she thought she could control it or not." Koenma soothed.

He removed his hand when Botan lifted her head to meet the eyes of her boss, tears glittering in her eyes but none had fallen yet.

"I hope that happens Koenma, I really do."


	8. Ch 8: Terryal's Gifts

**AU:** Sweet zombie Jesus this chapter is long and I didn't even notice until I submitted it. Some of it was going to be part of the next chapter and I realized that while editing it I just kinda put the title in the wrong place...no matter, long chapters are nice. Also I'd like to say **THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU** to all the people who favorite-ed or subscribed to my story as of recent you know who you are and I wanna say thanks to sweet Kagome and Wolvesrain who never fail to send me comment about the new chapter. You two are too sweet and I love you for it

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW** for those of you that haven't, it helps motivate me and prevents me from getting writers block and dropping the story, **you can be brutally honest its ok**. Also...

**Important!: **I'm requesting ideas (mostly for the romance) for this story I really want to communicate with the fans I have and really make the fanfiction **for** you guys. I really want this to be a fan friendly story and while can't promise your ideas will be used I will take them into consideration and try out as many as I can. **Hearing ideas helps my ideas to flow so the story can continue for you guys! ** So yeah that's something to think about while you read

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

* * *

Terryal's Gift's

Terryal cuddled closer into the warmth that was wrapped around her, a familiar voice sang a sweet lullaby.

"Mother…" she whispered, her eyes fluttering open to look up at the face she had almost forgotten.

Flowing ebony hair cascaded down the face of the figure but the demoness had to see, she had to look upon the face of her mother.

"Mother," She whispered again reaching her hand up to caress the face of the woman.

But there was something wrong, her face felt cold and wet, almost slimy, Terryal tore her hand away her heart pounding now aware that there was something very wrong. She stared with wide eyes at her hand and saw thick sticky blood had covered it to the point that you could no longer see her dark skin, just red. Despite all her instincts screaming against the thought she looked up again just as a strange wind blew the hair from the woman's face. Terryal screamed, at the sight. It was indeed her mother but face was drenched in blood, skin was torn away showing the raw muscle and bone beneath, the remaining flesh wasn't just torn it was melted and burnt. Every second that she stared at the woman there were more and more disgusting sights to be seen and she couldn't take it. The demon mother smiled down at her child baring her rotten and missing teeth as she clutched the girl tighter in her arms and traced her face with a gnarled, melting hand. While her arms still held the young oracle she burst into flames the once comfortable heat now overbearing, the stench of rotten and burning flesh filled Terryal's nostrils and she cried out once more.

"Mother no!" Terryal gasped jolting up from her sleep.

Her breath was ragged and her body drenched in sweat, she studied her surroundings and found that she was still in the hotel room in the Ningenkai. Botan was curled up on her side facing away from her roommate clearly oblivious to what had just occurred.

"Perhaps…I should re-unite my inner realms…" Terryal muttered to herself, crawling out of bed and moving to the main room.

She took a moment before settling on the couch to peek out the window and see how early it was. She realized that she had slept clean through to the morning of the next day and judging by the sun Terryal decided it was probably a good time for everyone to get up so when she settled for her meditation she called on the same abilities and gifts that were used to wake her up every morning back home…

Hiei felt as though he was blanketed in a warm calm ocean, he could feel the tides pushing and pulling against him rocking him slowly and comforting him in his slumber. He floated hundreds of feet below the surface of his vast sea of sleep completely content, so much so that even the jagan and the many eyes that would sometimes appear with it were all closed. But even in his relaxed state his demon energy was still present, swarming around him and stroking his green skin like a fine silk a blanket. The man resembled a tamed lion, graceful and calm but still dangerous all the same. The water moved in a way that was unusual, someone else had entered his world so he looked up to meet the creature and found a woman. The ocean tides pushed her deep black hair to and fro like a wild storm; her yellow eyes gazed into his with the gentleness of a mother. A small smile crossed her pink lips when she floated closer to him carefully taking his hand and cupping his face and he vaguely thought about how her brown skin looked strange against his.

She kicked against the water, pushing herself up towards the surface taking her new demon companion with her and Hiei felt strange. He followed her willingly for a while but then a thought occurred to him and he knew he shouldn't. If he broke the surface then he would wake up in his demon form, if he went into the sun it would be difficult to subdue himself so he struggled and pulled back towards the depths he came from. The girl turned to face him, her hand not leaving his and her eyes locked on him once more, in a fleeting moment Hiei thought she looked like an angel but banished the thought as soon as it came. She leaned towards him, her mouth to his ear and whispered perfectly through the water…

"Come Hiei. Morning is upon us."

There was something in her voice that banished his fear and he found himself back in her trance floating towards the surface once more. In one swift moment the water opened up for him like a gate then the same feeling again as though the sky was opening for him as well then the moon and stars after that. A rejuvenating feeling swarmed the fire apparition as though every blockade in his own body was opened allowing his full potential to flow through him like a vast river. He could breathe like never before and he took a moment to search for the girl responsible and found…

Two red orbs snapped open and stared at the off white ceiling the owner of them took a moment to think and remember the dream. Hiei didn't dream often and when he did it wasn't anything like that. Before he could ponder the oddity further a thought struck him and he sat up quickly and rushed to the mirror in the corner of the room but what he saw was not what he expected. He had dreamt about his demon form breaking through the gate that held it captive before. However when he last dreamt of such a thing he was young and still learning control the jagan and himself. Hiei recalled that when he had this dream he would always wake in his demon form, some days he would wake up mid attack as his more violent side would get bored and go on a rampage without his mind being any the wiser. What was strange to the fire apparition is that instead of a green skinned multi-eyed creature staring back at him, it was simply himself no changes no alterations as if nothing had happened. Hiei took some more time to ponder the strangeness of the situation before realizing the cause and upon this epiphany he could feel his blood boil as anger rose up inside of him.

"That damn woman…"

Kurama was the first to wonder out of his room and into the main entry were he found Terryal sitting cross legged on the floor in front of the wall sized window, which she had drawn the curtains on so the sun shone in and caught the glimmer of the many gold colored trinkets in the room. The psychic looked up from her seat at Kurama and noticed him stretching his muscles like a cat that just had a very pleasant nap. She didn't even attempt to hide her accomplished smile.

"I think it's safe to assume that you were responsible for my wake up call?" He asked while moving towards the coffee machine that was set up in the small kitchen area.

"Every morning at home the elders would wake us from our slumber using that gift." She responded, "I have never known a more pleasant way to begin a morning, I felt that I should share the gift with you as my gratitude."

"How do you do it?" Kurama asked; his fox-like curiosity shining in the emeralds he called eyes.

Terryal looked at him as though making sure he was serious and when she saw honesty in his eyes she rotated so her back was facing towards the window and began.

"At home, the elders called this gift "Taming the Beast". It is said that inside every being are three vital pools that hold the body's ki. The elders named them after the three absolute worlds, the inner Reikai," She held her hands open palmed at her forehead, "for it is the topmost point and it is where stress and logic mingle. The inner Ningenkai," She moved her hands down to her chest palms facing up now.

"For this pool is where emotion flows over logic and it is also the middle point on one's physical form." she moved her hands downward somewhere between her stomach and pelvis, palms facing towards her once more and one hand placed gently on top of the other. "Last is the inner Makai, for this is bottom-most part of the physical body and it controls the more instinctual and animalistic of a beings behavior."

"There are two places where the inner Makai can reside depending on the heart of the being. Makai energy flows through the stomach then the person is of a practical nature and seeks their hearts desire in needs such as food or strength. However if the Makai's ki river runs lower into the pelvis then the being is frivolous and will find content in desires such as sex or luxury. Forgive me…I have found myself wavering from my original purpose, I shall return my attention to your inquiry,"

She placed her hands at her sides before continuing. "The process of "Taming the Beast" calls for a psychic to dive into the pools of a persons inner Makai. Once awakened, the metaphorical demon is pulled upward and is sent to mingle with the being's inner human then after that both are sent higher to join with the being's inner spirit. This gift or technique as you would refer to it, tears down the walls that prevent the complete circulation of ki. Once the doors have been unlocked your ki can flow better and more freely throughout the body, making the gift receiver more skilled and more relaxed as well."

"So it's a matter of opening key points to restore the proper flow of demon energy. Like an internal acupuncture." Kurama mused, now blowing on the hot liquid inside the foam cup.

He poured a second cup and held it up towards his cross legged companion like a peace offering. She looked upon the steaming cup skeptically but she slowly stood up and stepped towards the boy.

"I suppose similar outcomes will be had…" Terryal agreed as wrapped her fingers around the bottom of the decorative cup keeping them as close to the edge as possible intending to keep from touching the demon fox. "Although my gift can restore many at once and can also reunite the inner realms of humans and spiritual beings alike."

She blew gently on the steaming black liquid and once she was quite sure she'd be able to handle the heat she drank only to swiftly spit it out in the sink on the counter. Glaring down at the bitter drink she vaguely wondered if Kurama had just attempted to poison her; she looked up at the boy in question with a naïve and dejected look that sort of asked "Why would you do that to me?"

"Is it too bitter?" Kurama asked with a chuckle, he slid the creamer and sugar across the counter towards her. "Those should help,"

She stared at him skeptically, before taking a large helping of both and stirring it into her drink. By the time she was completely satisfied with the taste the drink looked like chocolate milk that didn't have enough syrup. She asked what the formerly disgusting substance was causing her and the demon boy to share some idle chatter about the subject while sounds of life were beginning to stir around the suite. Botan wandered past the two towards the community bathroom stopping to give them both a cheery good morning before entering after her Yusuke exited his room. Terryal blushed at the site of him, he was in nothing but his boxers, his hair fell messily around his face without the gel to hold it back.

"Botan's already in the bathroom Yusuke," Kurama said as though reading his thoughts.

"Dammit! The one time I wake up early enough to actually get a shower before everyone and I still don't make it." He complained flopping the upper half of his body on the island that separated the kitchen from the living room.

Terryal turned her face away from the detective, she had snapped her eyes shut and her cheeks were bright pink.

"I would find myself very joyous…if you were to return to your quarters and cover yourself." She mumbled into her coffee that she now had her face shoved into.

Yusuke looked up at her with confusion; he examined her face carefully while Kurama asked if she was feeling ill. Her eyes glanced at him for a quick second before retreating once more to stare at the khaki colored liquid in her cup and realization hit Yusuke like a hammer and instead of moving immediately to his room his face broke into a grin and he started laughing hysterically.

"Who ever thought a mighty demon could be such a puss?" he howled while complying with her wishes and wandering back to his room to get more clothes, passing Hiei along the way back to his room.

Kurama waved a greeting to his companion but the bad tempered demon ignored it completely, heading straight for the newest female added into their group. The fox saw the glimmer in the other man's eyes and reached out to stop him before he hit his target but he wasn't fast enough. The cup in Terryal's hand practically burst in an angled half splattering coffee all over the shirt she had borrowed from the reaper. She felt a sting on her left cheek before she was thrust against the counter Hiei's katana at her throat.

"Hiei-" Kurama began but was swiftly interrupted.

"The only thing that's keeping me from killing you is my job, but if you go into my head again my hand might just slip." He threatened as he pulled his sword away sheathing it as quickly as he had brought it out; without saying another word to anyone he left the hotel room and as he was leaving Terryal vaguely noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt either.

The rest of the morning was quiet and uneventful, each person took their turn in the shower after Botan left and spent a few minutes with Terryal patching up the small cut Hiei had put on her left cheek. Among the party it was Terryal who had stayed in the longest being thoroughly impressed by the contraption, there were so many interesting things in the human world. The coffee maker, the shower, the light bulbs, all simple things but all were so different from what she was used to, the amazing amount convenience humans had in their everyday life was beginning to make her jealous of the demons who had lived a more technologically advanced lifestyle then she.

Botan had scheduled the flight back to be for that afternoon so there wasn't much time left. Everyone spent their time packing, even Hiei had returned at some point to clean up and put together his things. All were packing hurriedly except for Terryal who clearly had nothing to take with her on the journey except the odd outfit that she had insisted on wearing back despite the protests of the young reaper.

It wasn't all that odd for the country they were in but it would certainly get a few stares back in Japan. It looked much like an Indian style sari; the top was short sleeved with a scooped neck and stopped a few inches below the breasts leaving her tattooed stomach bare. Then there was the elegant silk wrap that started at the front and then curled around the back of her waist only to have the end be carelessly tossed over her left shoulder in a look that showed a sort of haphazard sense of elegance. The wrap ended a little above her knees but the legs remained covered by soft baggy pants that tied off in neat little bows just under the knees; the top and wrap were a lovely sunny day blue that was lined with gold trim (however the wrap had golden emblems embroidered in a lovely pattern along the fabric) and stitching that was the blue of the dark night sky, the pants however, were the color of the darkest of nights leaving the tie at the bottom and the unseen sash at the waistband to have the same gold color as the many patterns on the garb.

It was about two thirty in the afternoon when the team boarded their flight back, they were on full alert now that they had their target but so far their lives seemed to be running quiet and smoothly. However Terryal didn't think anything was going smoothly at all, she was thoroughly confused by the airport and the etiquette that you had to know while there, not to mention Botan seemed to insist on trying to make friends with her. Though she appreciated the effort she couldn't really feel attachment to these people, none of them were family, none of them came from her home; she felt as though there were two different types of people in her new group: them and her. It was a very unsettling feeling that she couldn't quite shake, her people had taught her that this was the way it always was, her people against The Others so she felt obligated to feel the same. She pondered her complex feelings in the back right seat of first class; perfectly mirroring Hiei's chosen spot but while pondering her family she also wandered more about the giant metal contraption she was sitting in and how in the world it would be able to fly. It had no feathers and it was surly too heavy to ever leave the ground. Terryal was beginning to question the intelligence of the men she found herself with but after some time the ingenuity of the Ningenkai once again surprised the demon female when she felt the plane begin to lift into the air.

"Oh great skies!" she gasped practically pressing her face to the window to get a view of the slowly retreating ground. "Botan!" she called almost instinctively since the reaper seemed the most interested in the extra female.

Terryal perked her head up and craned her neck in a desperate attempt to look over all the empty seats to Botan but was just surprised to hear Botan actually shout a response.

"We're flying like a great bird! It's amazing is it not?" Terryal called back to the blue haired beauty.

Little did the psychic know, her reaction to this experience was causing shock and smiles to appear on Botan's face as well as all the boys save for one boy that found himself downright frustrated by her antics. Terryal remained oblivious to Hiei's expression for she was too immersed in the wonder of it all, as she continued to stare out the window she couldn't help but wish her brother Svein could be with her to see this. He was the relative she was closest to but as _Fate_ had predicted he left the village to explore the world beyond and she hadn't heard from him since he had left.

Once the plane stabilized and the seatbelt light went off Botan wondered to the back to sit with Terryal who was still staring in a childish wonder out the window. Botan was glad that Terryal seemed to have lifted her spirits; it was almost as though the demon was still a child.

"You're going to love Japan," Botan said, looking over her shoulder out the window as well. Terryal jumped a little and turned to look at Botan for a moment before moving her eyes back to the blue sky floating just outside the window.

"Once we get you settled I can take you out shopping for the necessary things to blend in since you might be here for a while and Koenma is working on something that will help you hide your tattoos without using so much of your demon energy." Botan commented.

"Can I not just remain indoors? I do not wish to hide my _Fate_; they are the markings of a noble heritage." She pleaded.

"I understand but it won't be permanent, you'd be able to put it on and take it off whenever you please and it's a must if you're going to stay here. Leaving you in an empty home will be too dangerous; you're more likely to get attacked that way so the easiest thing to do would be to let you travel with the boys." Explained the reaper, her voice was kind and understanding.

Terryal nodded while letting out a light sigh, she really didn't want to hide her markings but her family had established a very strong go with the flow sort of mentality because they had all felt that arguing with where their life was taking them was pointless. Though Terryal was beginning to regret her beliefs however she figured it might be for the best to just except the help she was getting from these people and hope that wherever this path took her it would end in something pleasant.

Terryal, being in a much more cheery mood after witnessing the magic of flight was actually convinced to leave her seat and join Kuwabara, Yusuke and Botan in a game of cards. Teaching her the rules was easy but establishing that she wasn't allowed to peak into the minds of the other three was a bit more difficult but once she understood she had a surprisingly good time. No one tried to shower pity on her, no one tried to pry into who she was or what she was, and the only things that were shared between them were friendly jokes, laugher and an overall joy for life. Kurama joined in on the fun as well even if only for a few games, his laughter and kindness was slowly growing on Terryal as was everyone else's. However despite her slowly lowering defenses she was still afraid to touch the boys physically, she was actually surprised that their laughter and smiles didn't remind her of the day she had first met these boys, which is what she feared most. Much to Terryal's relief, that wasn't a problem, the boys seemed to be completely different while laughing in this setting and seeing this gave her hope for the future.

It was early in the morning when they finally arrived in back in Japan; on the plane the three boys that had residence in the country discussed who would take Terryal into their home. After much debating it seemed best for Kuwabara to take her in since his sister knew of his double life unlike Yusuke and Kurama's mothers.

Much to Yusuke's dismay it was early Monday morning when they had gotten off the plane, which meant that school would start in a few hours. He had slept on the plane enough that it really shouldn't have been much of a problem but the jet lag made it awful enough for him to complain about it. He would just skip like he did in middle school but after much begging from a certain brunette haired girl and some last minute effort on his part he had made it into High School and Keiko was doing her damned best to make sure he stuck with it. She made the point to stop by his house every morning to make sure that he was up and with the intention of going to class. Remembering that Botan had said she would have to accompany the boys, Terryal began to wonder what she would do when Kuwabara left the house to go to school.


	9. Ch 9: One Body Beckoning Another

**Author's Note:** Hey guys new chapter finally. I'm so sorry for the wait but finals rolled around an to make things worse due to some massive stupidity on my part the story was deleted so I had to re-write this whole chapter. I have to say that it is different from the original version but I think its better overall. Thanks for being so patient you guys please review after the read and with any luck I'll have the next chapter up soon. Also big thanks to Heve-chan, TooBishiForYou, Kagome and Wolvesrain to the supportive comments and thanks so much to everyone who added this story to their favorites or put it on their watch list I really appreciate it.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters.

* * *

One Body Beckoning Another

Terryal awoke with a start once more, her whole body drenched in a cold sweat as though she had just gotten out of a half frozen river. Her normally half-lidded yellow eyes were wide and shaky looking around the room this way and that as if expecting a killer to round a corner at any moment. She saw the sun pressing relentlessly against the window shades in a desperate attempt to shine into the room but the bright morning sun brought no comfort to her. The demon girl had been stricken with another horrifying nightmare that brought her mind back to the disgusting sights she had bore witness to on the night of her home's slaughter. Since the psychic abandoned her homeland she had found only small amounts of solace during her waking hours through the interesting sights of the human world but at night she was plagued with visions of a gruesome massacre. Terryal, feeling lonely now that the psychic cords that bound her and her family together were now severed, curled her legs to her chest, buried her face in her knees and choked back tears.

_"Creator…why have you brought this torture upon me?"_ she thought helplessly as tears squeezed themselves through her sealed eyes.

It was another thirty minutes before Terryal was willing to pry herself away from the futon on the floor of the room that belonged to Kuwabara's sister. Who had been introduced to Terryal as Shizuru. When the chocolate colored psychic wondered out into the small living/dining area that connected to the even smaller kitchen she found Shizuru pouring herself a mug of what smelled like the same bitter drink that the demon had dubbed unfavorable the previous day. Terryal could not sense the presence of Kuwabara anywhere; she realized he had probably already left for school which was causing her a bit of distress. Though he was not considered by her to be desirable company it was infinitely better than being left with someone she hadn't officially met yet. Shizuru, hearing the light footsteps padding across the floor, looked up from her coffee mug to the demon and there was an awkward silence between the two. The droopy-eyed woman pointed towards the coffee maker and gave the considerably shorter female a questioning look seeing as her mouth had an lit cigarette in it preventing actual communication. Terryal wrinkled her nose at the gesture reminding Shizuru of a child who was being forced to eat broccoli. She smirked at her juvenile roommate and pulled the cigarette from her mouth.

"Terry, right?" Shizuru drawled as smoke spewed from her mouth like a hazy waterfall.

"Terryal…" the demon mumbled her correction while looking very uncomfortable in the oversized oxford shirt she was wearing.

"Riiight. Sorry I'm shitty with names. Sleep ok?" She asked as she proceeded to take another drag of her cigarette while moving away from the countertop.

Terryal lied and nodded.

"Cool, Botan will be here later to take you out shopping for clothes and stuff. I gotta leave in a few for work so it'll be just you two. Oh and Kazuma said that you shouldn't freak out cause they got Shorty on guard duty right now." She summarized while pointing out the window.

Terryal assumed "Shorty" meant Hiei and nodded as she took the information in, though she was only half paying attention because she was still in a terrified haze from the nightmare she had just relived.

"Hey, space cadet." Shizuru drawled while knocking her fist gently on the demon's noggin as she passed, "Imma get dressed for work, in the mean time you should get cleaned up before Botan shows up."

"Terryal come on! You can't stop at every window you see!" Botan called but she was far from angry.

After Terryal left the shower Botan had arrived with some of her clothes for the demon to borrow, a magenta plaid blouse with rolled three-quarter sleeves, a pair of khaki Bermuda shorts and flip flops to be precise. However, both were too long and tight for Terryal's considerably shorter and rounder frame but it fit well enough for the time being. Botan had also brought a gift courtesy of Koenma the Reikai Prince: a pair of white earring studs that turned blue once they had absorbed some of the psychic's demon energy. Botan had explained that they would slowly emit the energy they absorbed to cover up her various tattoos and rather large ears in order to make her appear human without the demon having to enter the minds of thousands of humans at once. When the surprisingly childish demon was ready the two left, with Hiei's presence stalking them from unknown places and Botan was learning that girl could be quite a handful. Terryal had stopped to look through the window into nearly every shop that had caught her eye, from restaurants, cafés and bakeries to clothing stores, gyms, and dance studios. Particularly dance studios and this time was no exception.

When the reaper wandered over to see what was distracting the female this time she found the yellow eyes of her companion gazing at a couple inside with a strong sense of longing emanating from her. Her cheeks were bright red as she watched the two tango and it was easy to see that the ebony haired girl wished with all hear heart to be the girl in there.

"He is cute isn't he?" Botan giggled as she bumped her hip against her partner's which actually ended up being her ribs due to the height difference.

"It is not the appearance of the male which has caught my attention it is the dance. At Home we danced with those we were betrothed to by Fate and seeing this pair reminds me of such events. The way the bodies intertwine and move as though one body is beckoning the other and willing it to move as well, the synchronism of it all is moving. This vision is the trademark of true lovers and I pray that the Creator blesses me with someone who invokes motion such as this in me, in mind and body." She explained; her voice was its usual drawl but with a slightly romantic undertone sneaking through.

"When you put it like that it makes me want to take up dancing…" Botan muttered wistfully as though she was imagining a passionate waltz with her future prince charming.

Terryal looked up at the swooning reaper and her lips twitched upwards a bit in a short-lived smile. The first one brought upon by anything other than the wonders of the new world and she was somewhat glad Botan didn't see it. As the two continued their path Terryal resumed her wise and contemplating facial expression but it wavered a couple of times when her blue-haired partner would ask the psychic about her culture. As the girl's drowsy looking yellow eyes watched the cement ground she answered the reaper's questions explaining how every child born a hundred years prior to the mating event would take part in The New Life Festival. An affair where a bonfire is formed and the children of the century participate in a ceremonial dance to find their destined partner.

"So everyone is destined for one person in your village?" Botan inquired her pink eyes luminous with curiosity.

"This is somewhat of a fallacy. Some youths such as myself are not meant to create new life with one from Home. The Creator and Fate decided that I would find my other half elsewhere and with an "Other"." Explained the demon sounding disappointed; her already lowered upper eyelid seemed to droop even farther as she eyed her own toes through Botan's flip flops.

"How do you know when you've found "The One" though?" asked the reaper, little did the two girls know, somewhere out of sight Hiei was scoffing at the words spewing from Terryal's lips.

"Our right arms portray the traits of our partner but it is also half of a puzzle, should one intertwine their right arm with that of their betrothed then Fate will harmonize and the puzzle shall be complete."

"Ah. Y'know Terry it doesn't look like you don't look like you're a hundred years old." Botan mentioned while attempting to sound polite as possible. She was clearly referring to the girl's underdeveloped breasts and more rounded features.

Terryal perked up at the sound of the name that Shizuru had used earlier that morning, she found herself unsure of what to make of the change in name but decided to let it slide and see if the action continued.

"The Creator has bestowed upon me the gift of hundred and forty seven years in this life and I will have gained one more this October. My people have been known to age quite strangely even more so in comparison to you humans; my body is that of a human aged fourteen years due to the structure of my upbringing my mind is of age thirty and I shall not be fully matured until my five-hundredth year." Terryal enlightened, her voice was casual as if it was something normal and un-impressive.

Botan chuckled a little bit remembering the many times Terryal gazed in childlike wonder at the buildings and people around her and thought that this demon was probably way younger than thirty in mentality. However she let the comment go un-judged as the duo had finally arrived at their destination, the local mall. Terryal's attitude hadn't changed; once entering the building she fixed her yellow orbs to the massive ceiling with large windows allowing the nearly noon sun to shine in warming the metal and glass that held the structure together. It was truly something phenomenal to the backwoods demon girl, shops upon shops of brick-a-brack ran the length and height of this superior structure and Terryal found herself almost wishing she had been born a human.

Botan dragged the girl from one store to the next and each time they left with at least one bag the bronzed teen had to commend her reaper companion. She clearly had a knack for this sort of thing, she knew the best stores with the best sales and seemed to know exactly what would and wouldn't fit.

"It comes from years of practice. Plus I know someone who's about your size." Botan clarified when her vertically challenged companion asked where her skills had come from.

However what was more impressive then Botan's talent for shopping was her patience with her demon in tow. The girl didn't understand the fashion of the human world; the girls here seemed quite keen on making themselves uncomfortable in layers upon layers of tight and binding fabrics while Terryal only desired something flowing, lightweight, and comfortable. Being born in a tribal style village a woman walking around showing a lot of skin wasn't that uncommon but the reaper insisted that it wasn't something she could not do in public. What confused her even greater still were the human undergarments, the bottoms were easy enough but the tops were purely impossible to understand.

Using both numbers and letters to describe themselves Terryal found herself confused as to not only what size she needed, but what styles were appropriate to which Botan explained that every girl needed at least a one bra in black, white, nude, and strapless but after that the colors didn't matter; though she did insist on matching them with the purchased bottoms. They probably spent the at least one hour in the underwear section of a shop alone; Botan, attempting to explain the measurements of the bras and Terryal, trying desperately to understand. It was eventually discovered that the psychic was about 36 rib cage with a B cup size which Terryal came to understand was a pitiful letter size for breasts as many of the offered garments wanted nothing more to boost them up to the point of disguising them as a mid C size. The girl refused the inflatable ones explaining to her much taller shopping mentor that she was "more than capable of swimming without help" and did not understand "why women's undergarments would be equipped with life preserving properties."

Around three thirty the girls left the mall heading for the train station, Botan had mentioned early in their trip that she wanted to see an old friend and decided to drag Terryal and their purchases along for the ride. The psychic was skeptical about the massive contraption described as a "bullet train" but she felt a little more at ease when she caught a glimpse of Hiei entering the car behind them in an effort to keep a safe but still observable distance from the girls. The reaper and the demon sat themselves on a bench in front of a window and as Terryal watched the country side glide passed them she pondered away at many things, one being her present company.

"Why has Hiei chosen to avoid us this day? He is our escort so I believe manners describe this behavior as unacceptable. Should he not be conversing with us?" inquired the girl without taking her glimmering eyes off the city that was slowly but surely being swallowed up by trees and countryside.

"Oh…yes that" Botan muttered while chuckling nervously, "You see Hiei isn't really the sociable type."

"Is he of a cruel nature?"

Hiei's ears perked up, he had overheard the start of the conversation but chose to ignore it thinking it would end there but now he was curious as to how the bubbly female would respond.

"Uh….." Botan began clearly unsure of how to react,

"Well yes and no. He's….kind of like Yusuke!" She exclaimed, having reached a plausible comparison, "He's strong and violent but only when he feels it's necessary."

"When is it necessary to commit acts of violence?" Terryal countered leaving Botan stuck as to how she should proceed.

In the next car over Hiei scoffed at what he considered to be a great leap of ignorance on Terryal's part. Violence, to him, was something that was necessary throughout most of his life. It was necessary to survive, to become stronger, to protect others, and to make changes happen. Obviously the earth could not survive without it and to think otherwise was truly naïve.

"Well…It was because of the boys' violence that you were saved from slavery. And you weren't the first person they fought to save. I understand how you were raised but there are bigger and more dangerous things in the world then I think you realize and sometimes talking doesn't solve problems. It takes courage and actions." Botan murmured, here usually sparkling eyes were dull and serious as she recalled the various missions Yusuke had braved for the greater good of humanity.

"But violence is not how the Creator wishes us to confront life. We must be open and willing to the changes that occur not angry and close minded, one must learn to accept the plan that is in store instead of attempting to fight against it." Terryal countered.

"You're an ungrateful, spoiled brat." Hiei insulted.

He had made his way to the car that Terryal and Botan resided in during the time the train was stopped to allow passengers to leave and board. Because of the train's current location very few people were on the train and no one was in the same car as the two apparitions and the reaper. Terryal turned away from the window and stared wide eyed at the boy in front of her, the mere tone in his voice caused her heart to ache. The apparition had never experienced such cruelty in just the sound of a being's voice and she hoped that after this incident she would never experience it again.

"You may be older than me but you still act like a child. Peace in an unattainable thing and to believe otherwise is sheer ignorance. You're so ungrateful all you see is the means not the actions. What does it matter how we saved you the point is we did and you're alive and so are thousands of others because of our actions. Remember that." Hiei finished, his crimson orbs bore down on her, both of them filled with a wild disdain for the girl before him.

He tore is gaze from the yellow eyes of the psychic proclaiming that he could no longer stand to look at her and marched stiffly to the opposite side of the car and waited, completely still, by the door for the next stop. At the next stop he disembarked and so did the two girls, Botan was patting Terryal sympathetically on the back. The girl had said nothing since Hiei's outburst and had spent the remainder of the ride twiddling her thumbs and fiddling with the bags containing their earlier purchases. Hiei walked in silence ahead of the two ladies, his shoulders were squared and stiff giving him an angry and brooding stature. Terryal took a deep breath and marched forward to walk closer but still slightly behind the fire apparition, Botan had held out her hand to stop her but the girl ignored the action all together.

"Hiei…" She began timidly her half-lidded eyes staring at the side of the man's face.

He did not respond but he also did not deny her any further words so she chose to continue.

"I prey you will forgive me for the words I spoke on the train. It is true that I have been ungrateful for the blessing of your arrival and the positive affect it has had on my life and for having that childish outburst I am truly sorry. However, I regret to say that I still do not understand nor to I entirely agree with your method of choice for resolving problems but I hope to learn much in my stay here. I hope that in time I will come to understand and hopefully agree with you more fully to prevent further animosities between us. I do not desire to be on ill terms with you as you have done so much for me." The girl's voice was soft and even with a sort of deepness that was found in the voice of someone old or wise.

Hiei felt as though he were listening to Kurama talk as their tones were similar, calm with a deep undertone of someone who understood a lot. It brought a sort of comfort to Hiei's body that he refused to show, his structure remained solid as rock. He gave no key as to whether or not he even heard to the girl until he stopped on the trail, causing the party to come to a halt. He turned to the psychic once more and Terryal felt her knees wobble for a brief moment; she didn't realize that she had been walking so close to the fire demon and when he stopped so abruptly it didn't give her a chance to back away. It was still a comfortable distance for most people but way closer then Terryal had wanted to get to the stranger.

It occurred to her now that he really as a fine specimen of a man, his eyes were captivating and angled in a way that was slightly feminine but the strength behind his stare was all masculine. His clear pale skin, the angles of his cheekbones and chin all pointed to a man who was walking the perfectly thin line between masculinity and femininity, unlike his fellow teammates who were either too far one way or the other. Though when Terryal remembered the faces of her saviors she realized they were all handsome in their own ways but seeing Hiei this close instantly sealed her choice for favorite physically. The man was like rare tiger; the perfect reflection of absolute beauty but under it was a raw, pulsing power that was both terrifying and exhilarating. He was the perfect bad boy.

"I accept he apology but that doesn't mean I dislike you any less." His response was short and simple.

His warm voice rumbled across her skin and despite his emotionless tone Terryal couldn't help but smile a full and completely genuine smile. She giggled a bit as she did so and nodded, satisfied with her response and Hiei was shocked though he hid in under a confused and annoyed stare. He noticed that, while her voice was deep and mature, her laugh was young and light like twinkling bells and her smile brought a light and youth to her face and eyes that usually only showed when she was in awe over the various human world attractions. He shook of the thought and continued down the dirt road that was winding its way through the thick forest. Terryal followed shortly behind and Botan took up the rear with her jaw dropped in utter astonishment. Not only and Hiei accepted her apology but despite his rudeness he and pulled a genuine smile from their forlorn beauty just easily as he had pulled silent tears from her on the train. As though his voice was beckoning the emotions from the girl and that's when a thought struck the young reaper.

"…_as though one body is beckoning the other and willing it to move as well… I pray that the Creator blesses me with someone who invokes motion such as this in me. In mind and body."_

Botan recalled the words Terryal had spoken hours before as she watched the two very short demons tread the path in front of them. She knew it might be a long shot but she could easily confirm the idea, all she had to do was find out what that tattoos said on Terryal's right arm.

The trio, after climbing a huge flight of stairs, stood side by side at an even larger traditional Japanese style temple. It was a vision of peace and serenity to the shortest girl there, the trees and wildlife sang a wonderful choir that reminded the girl of the place she left behind.

"It calls memories of home" she murmured to no one in particular.

Hiei glanced at her and made a sort of "Hn" sound in response while shoving his hands in his pockets. As he walked past the psychic towards the temple she got a faint whiff of a woody scent like ash after a bonfire and the cool breeze of a winter breeze through snow covered pine trees. She smiled involuntarily and her body relaxed while her mind was attempting to ring bells that she couldn't hear. The reaction did not go unnoticed by the tallest female but she kept her mouth shut as her long legs stretched across the length of the front yard leading up to front steps of the temple and the elderly woman sitting on them. Hiei nodded a greeting to the woman before vanishing inside but the girls, however, stopped for a verbal one.

"Hello Genkai!" Botan cheered, "You look well."

"You know better than to lie to an old woman like that." She scoffed with a smirk before taking a sip of what smelled like tea. She turned her sharp eyes to the girl who was only slightly taller than herself. "And you're the psychic I've heard about."

Terryal jumped slightly at being addressed directly. Her mind had been wondering as she gazed around the temple grounds and hadn't expected anyone to say anything to her. She bowed deeply towards the eldest of the three females and mumbled a quick apology

"Terryal is my given name it is a gift to meet you on this day. Your estate is most glorious and it is a privilege to be allowed to see it." Spouted the demon, her tone was polite but quick as if she were attempting to make up for the delayed response.

Botan and Genkai had a small laugh at the girl's expense but elder of the two waved her hand and made it clear that such over-politeness wasn't required around her.

"While you're at it you can take off that silly disguise too. There's no one around for miles so there's no worry of being seen."

Terryal nodded and removed the earrings as well as a pair of cotton balls she had stuffed in her ears to dull the busy sounds of the city and Botan's over-active voice. She flexed her ears which caused them to poke out under her mountain of fluffy hair and turned the visible bits of her arms around to ensure her tattoos had indeed returned. Genkai looked the girl up and down once but her face showed no interest or surprise.

"_clearly her eyes have fallen upon more fearsome beasts then I"_ Terryal thought as the old woman stood and motioned them to come inside.

"I told Yukina you'd be coming so she made some more tea."

"Oh goody Yukina's still here!" Botan cheered causing Terryal to question whether she should've taken the cotton balls out of her ears.

"She said she'd grown some attached to the human world and now that the barrier is down there's nothing preventing her from staying. Not to mention the idiot promised to help her find that twin brother of hers." Genkai said while winking a mischievous eye towards the reaper.

Terryal was clearly out of the loop but she couldn't say she minded. They entered what seemed to be the dining area and Genkai took her seat on the cushion at the head of the table while Terryal followed Botan to the length of the table. Botan took the cushion on the older woman's right leaving psychic female to choose the seat next to the reaper she was beginning to grow attached to. It was merely a few moments before the sliding door opened again causing tan apparition to ponder the point of closing it in the first place. A young girl no taller than Terryal entered the room, her hair was sea foam green and her round and innocent red eyes peered out from under her fluffy bangs. Her hair was pulled back by a red ribbon in a low braid and she wore a breezy floral patterned summer dress; she was an overall adorable sight. She floated delicately into the room handing out glasses of tea to the two new guests before taking one herself and setting a remainder on the table.

"Yukina you look so cute!" exclaimed the reaper as she took a half stand to wrap the newly arrived apparition in a hug before she could take a seat.

"It's good to see you too Botan," Yukina replied in a small voice as she took the seat at Genkai's left, "Is Hiei not here? I thought I sensed him earlier…" she murmured as she eyed the extra cup of tea with a distant sadness in her eyes.

"He's here somewhere." Genkai reassured the girl while reaching for the extra cup herself as though saying "No sense in letting good tea go to waste" the gesture brought a smile to the girl's face.

"You must be Terryal." Yukina said her face was relaxed and friendly; she reached a hand across the table to the psychic who accepted it without a second thought.

The action had surprised Botan because even though the ebony-haired girl was clearly becoming used to the growing attempts at friendship made by the reaper, she still shied away from most physical contact, however, while faced with Yukina there was no hesitation. Even the apparition in question thought it odd as she pulled her hand out of Yukina's strangely cool one she wondered what could've caused the reaction. She couldn't place it but there was a certain level of innocence in Yukina's features that caused Terryal to feel at home around her.

"You know you and Yukina are in the same boat." Botan began earning her a questioning look from the psychic after which she continued, "She was the last search and rescue mission the boys went on."

Terryal looked up at the innocent girl in front of her and felt great pity for her, _"Such purity shouldn't have been mishandled."_ She thought.

"Would it be cruel of me to inquire what danger you faced before the detectives came to your rescue?" Terryal's half lidded eyes revealed nothing save for a light glow of curiosity.

"No its fine but Botan tells the story better." Yukina replied her face kind as she smiled at the tallest woman in the room signaling her to start.

"Sure! Well let's see…it was Yusuke's third mission…" And thus the story began; she described sneaking into Tarukane's estate and the demons they had to pass. She went into great detail of every battle describing the opponents' appearances and just how well Yusuke and Kuwabara did against them all. She described the cruel and heartlessness of Tarukane, how he tortured the girl for her tears a bet money on the idea that the boys would die before they ever reached her. Lastly she portrayed the events of the final battle with the Toguros and how the boys had used their cunning to defeat the brothers and save Yukina.

"After Yusuke and Kuwabara took down the younger Toguro Hiei burst in upstairs and nearly killed Tarukane, well, he probably would've if Kurama hadn't been there to stop him. After that it was all's well that ends well and Yukina was safely returned to demon world. Of course later we realized that the whole thing was a ruse and that the Toguros weren't dead at all but that's a whole different story entirely." Botan finished dramatically, her pink eyes glittering with the memory of the event.

Terryal spent a large portion of the story covering her mouth and now her face had turned quite pale. Though Botan didn't go extensively into the bloody details she did explain enough that made the violence-phobic and highly sheltered psychic uncomfortable. The others asked if she was ok to which the chocolate-skinned demon responded that she was but did inquire as to where the bathroom was located. She excused herself from the table and Yukina rounded on Botan.

"I think you overdid it. I'm not sure if she'll be hungry after that."

"That girl is the most pitiful demon I've ever seen." Genkai muttered, mostly to herself but she did chuckle a bit at the image of a high level demon fainting in front of blood.

"She'll be fine. Hurry we need to get in our places; I hope the boys are ready." Botan whispered excitedly as the three stood from their positions and snuck out the room quickly and quietly.

Terryal stared at her now drenched face in the mirror, her skin tone had returned to normal and an even greater joy was she did not have to vomit before that would happen. Though she did splash her face with cold water for safe measure and ran some of it through her onyx hair, pushing it back to allow her to gaze at the other swirling tattoos that danced across her forehead. In the center was an eye that somewhat resembled the Egyptian eye of Ra though it could be easily overlooked and seen as a different shape entirely because the swoops and designs never truly touched or combined. She traced the tattoos along her forehead and the ones on her cheeks just under the eyes that looked like straight lines of tears sliding down her face and stopping before they ever reached the chin. After a few more moments willing some of the lines to make sense to her she realized it was a fruitless effort and fluffed her hair back out over her forehead and made her way out of the bathroom to the dining room to find…that no one was there.

Yellow eyes widened and jumped around the room, Terryal could feel anxiety creeping up the back of her neck.

"_Surely, Creator, you do not intend to send me into the captivity of another so soon?"_ she thought.

After taking a few breaths to calm herself down she reached out with her mind to search for any signs of the girls' ki, even Hiei's would do so long as she found herself with someone she knew who was alive. She felt Botan's energy signal somewhere toward the back of the house and followed it through the creepy hallways and the sliding doors to the backyard which overlooked more lush forest. There were orange paper lanterns strung up around the grounds but no people were in sight. Terryal took her first step out on the back porch and nearly leapt back inside when a small horde of people jumped from behind trees and other objects shouting a loud and hearty "SURPRISE!"


	10. Ch 10: Sweetness and Ferocity

**AC:** Hey guys new chapter and I'm super sorry for taking so long I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who's read/reviewed/favorite-ed/ this story please continue to do what you guys do so I can do what I do to make you guys smile like you make me smile. Don't forget I have a forum if anyone wants to bounce some ideas or has any questions about anything and you guys know I'm always open to ideas for this story.

**Important!** **I am auctioning away the ability to create the scene for Hiei and Terryal's first kiss!** For more details go to my profile or message me through the website or my email.

Sweetness of a Tooth and Ferocity of a Dragon

Terryal took her first step out on the back porch and nearly leapt back inside when a small horde of people jumped from behind trees and other objects shouting a loud and hearty "SURPRISE!"

The demon squealed and clapped her hands over her mouth almost immediately afterwards as though covering her mouth will have made the sound somehow disappear. Everyone she had met thus far were all staring back at her, plus one girl she did not recognize. Yusuke and Kuwabara were both grinning ear to ear as they stood next to a tall girl with long brunette hair and round chocolate eyes. Botan, Yukina, and Shizuru were all standing together and cradled in the blue-haired female's slender hands was a large red and gold cake. Kurama was near the back of the crowd with a very annoyed looking Hiei who was clearly dragged to the event while a smirking Genkai stepped out from behind the shocked demon female, shutting the doors behind them both.

"I…I don't understand…" Terryal stammered while looking out at the crowd in front of her.

"It's a welcome party for you silly!" Botan explained while taking a moment to set the cake down on the long picnic table that had been placed on the yard before walking up the steps to meet the psychic.

"We all pitched in, it was Yukina's idea though." She said

"I…I am at a loss for words that are appropriate…" she mumbled as her eyes left Botan and landed on the ice apparition.

"I know how hard it is to start a new life somewhere you've never been and with people you don't know. I've come to feel at home here like I'm with family…and I know we can never replace yours…I just thought you might want to be part of ours…" Yukina explained timidly

Terryal was stunned into silence, she left Botan's side and made her way down the porch to Yukina, her steps were slow and wobbly and her eyes shimmered with tears that were welling up at her eyelids. The entire backyard was silent as the psychic stopped a few feet in front of Yukina, silent tears streaming down her face and then suddenly threw herself into the other apparition's arms. Burying her face in the girl's chest and gripping the back of her dress as though it was the last solid thing on earth. Terryal wept and she was not silent. Botan and the unnamed girl rushed to the pair's side, Shizuru had already rested a comforting hand on the shoulder of the weeping creature and Yukina, after taking a moment to recover from the suddenness of the event, had wrapped her arms around Terryal in a motherly sort of fashion. As the girls fawned over the crying psychic Kuwabara scratched the back of his head as he watched the ground looking anxious and guilty while Yusuke looked confused but not guilty in the least. Kurama kept his gentle smile in place, he had an idea of what the girl was crying about and if his hunch was right it was nothing to feel guilty for.

"Are you ok?" murmured the new-comer.

Terryal, after taking a few breaths to calm down, pulled reluctantly from Yukina's embrace and began to swipe away the tears on her now puffy face.

"I am well now, forgive my outburst it was…unexpected…" was all she could say while avoiding the girls' faces now feeling quite embarrassed. "I feel overwhelmed; never in all my years would I have expected something such as this…"

"Common enough with the tears, this is supposed to be a party kiddo," Shizuru drawled as she ruffled the girl's ebony hair.

Another genuine smile wormed its way onto Terryal's face; she broke free from her comforting circle and took a deep breath before speaking to the remaining boys and Genkai.

"I ask forgiveness for my actions. This evening is truly a happy occasion and must be cherished greatly. I have found myself with a fine group of protectors, so now I purpose that we resume as planned and we shall enjoy festivities that will make even the Creator jealous!" She cheered earning an "Amen to that!" from Yusuke.

"That's the spirit kiddo," Shizuru encouraged while patting Terryal on the head before passing her to reach the elderly woman on the porch.

The remaining three girls cheered and chattered amongst themselves while Terryal watched their enthusiasm with a twinkling gleam in her eye. Yusuke fired up a grill that the team had brought in and placed outside and was roasting burgers on it in a matter of seconds, the smell of which snagged the demon psychic's attention causing her to wonder over and peak at the contents of the grill.

"What is that wonderful aroma?" She inquired with childlike wonder glittering in her eyes.

"It's called a burger" Yusuke chuckled as he watched the girl's tongue trail across her lips

"I have never known a plant to create such a scent," she mumbled in awe.

"Plant?" He began, saying the word with clear distaste, "There ain't nothin but a hundred percent meat on these bad boys."

"Meat…as in from a living creature?" Terryal questioned skeptically

"Not anymore." He laughed, "What else would they be made of?"

"I was unaware that one was able to consume the meat of another. It was not something that was done back home, however all living things larger then insects were kept out by the Great Divide." She thought aloud

"Woah Woah Woah…you mean to tell me that you have never eaten meat before?" Yusuke exclaimed while waving the spatula in the girl's face.

"No, it is not a flavor that has graced my tongue." she replied while staring cross-eyed at the cooking tool in her face.

"You don't have any weird things against eating meat right?"

"The elders never discouraged the eating of an animal, but it was not a food source we were capable of acquiring." Terryal explained blinking her sore eyes and moving them upwards to stare at the chef.

"Kay good cause this is gunna get fixed." Yusuke stated while he poked and prodded at the red meat.

"Yusuke don't force her to eat it if she doesn't want to." Exclaimed the taller brunette girl that Terryal still had not been introduced to.

"He forces nothing upon me," Terryal was interrupted briefly by a gloating "Ha! See," from Yusuke as he pointed the greasy spatula at the shorter female before returning his attention to the grill. "Surely something that smells so exquisite must have a taste that is at the very least fair." The psychic reassured the other girl as she sized her up, taking in every feature including the girl's forest green uniform.

"Ok, but don't hesitate to tell him to back off, he's pretty stubborn and sometimes needs someone to spell things out for him," she chuckled

Yusuke turned his spatula away from the grill once more to point it accusingly at brunette, his eyes were narrowed in a glare but his face was a frustrated and childish pout.

"Just for that, I'm you're getting the burnt one."

The teen girl laughed and swatted at his arm playfully, despite the way they mocked each other they still smiled and laughed in the end; the string of actions were confusing to Terryal but they were amusing to watch none the less. She remembered the way Hiei and Kuwabara had squabbled in the hotel room merely days before, even though there was hostility in the tone of both, there was a certain something that told her that neither truly hated each other. This case was very much the same save for the fact that the way the two laughed when they were together, it was much like the way she described lovers act to Botan. One person's attitude truly pulled a reaction from another.

"Ah! You two are lovers." Terryal stated as though she had just happened upon a discovery.

The two rounded on her with red faces and leapt onto the defensive alternating between responses with Yusuke in the lead.

"No!"

"Well not exactly-"

"It's nothing like that!"

"It's a bit more-"

"Keiko and I never-"

"We haven't really done anything…"

"Like she'd ever let me anyway." Were the last words to fall from Yusuke's mouth, the words had been dripping with annoyance as though he was almost blaming the girl named Keiko for something.

"Yusuke! And what's that supposed to mean?" Keiko shouted now furious with the boy next to her.

Terryal was at a complete loss. She wasn't sure how to react, not even moments before the pair was perfectly happy and now with one sentence everything had crashed down around her as though she had knocked over carefully prepared dominos. She cautiously stepped away from the pair in hopes to dislodge herself from the conflict without being noticed, conflict made her stomach upset. She eased her way to a tree where Kurama was standing however she didn't notice this until she backed into the boy. The psychic jumped in surprise and quickly admitted her apologies to the fox who smiled in return and chuckled at her embarrassment.

"You really need to train your senses more." He confided.

"What have I done to cause your mind to find this conclusion?" Terryal inquired.

"Well running into me for one," he chuckled, "And two, the surprise party wouldn't have worked on me, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei or even Genkai. We would've sensed everyone and in the situation you're in right now, we can't afford your senses to be weak."

"I am aware of this but I was under the impression that you and your fellow companions did not wish for me to enter your mind," Terryal was clearly confused but her response brought even more confusion with it causing Kurama to cock his eyebrow.

"Yes…but what does that have to do with sensing our energy?"

"I was taught to sense another's presence by listening for their inner voice. By this I am referring to the mind. I cannot sense the presence of someone I am unable to enter the mind of, I could've sensed you had I forced my position but out of respect for your wishes I remained separate from you as well as the others. I sensed Botan because she has made no effort to hide her mind from me yet, and has never expressed distaste for me being there." Terryal explained with a nonchalant shrug, her eyes were stoic.

"Could you learn to sense others using a different method?' Kurama asked clearly fearful of the answer.

"Using the inner Reikai as a medium is the most efficient way to locate another being. It is why we are taught to search for others in this way. The mind has strength and presence it is not something that can be hidden, blocked yes, but never hidden. One can hide the energy emitted from their inner Makai and Nigenkai but their mind is always present and unchanging. However if it brings ease to your heart I shall try to learn to sense others in the more inferior fashion." It was clear Terryal was not trying to be condescending so Kurama smiled.

"We'll start training you as soon as possible," Terryal nodded, her face was serious which reassured Kurama that, despite her feelings, she did see the importance of this ability.

"Hiei was present a moment ago, where has he gone?" the shorter demon asked.

Kurama just chuckled and pointed up Terryal's head shot skyward and low and behold there he was resting against the trunk of the tree perched precariously on a high branch. Her face flushed a violent red when she realized he had been there to see her squeak; again, he was ever present in her most embarrassing of moments. It wouldn't bother her except he seemed to show distaste towards the effeminate noise and after making, what she considered a breakthrough, with him she wanted to keep things that annoyed him to a minimum.

"Hiei," She called only to be answered with silence.

Once again he had not denied her the ability to continue speaking but he did not say he wanted her to either. She took a deep breath before continuing tentatively, waiting, almost expecting, for him to silence her.

"I would like to express to you my gratitude for staying here this evening, it is to my understanding that you are not particularly fond of socializing and by extension the events revolved around them." Terryal paused for a moment allowing him to say something to silence her but when there was no sound she continued while Kurama watched the two curiously.

"I give you my most gracious of thanks. However, I feel it only fair to inform you that your mere presence during the unveiling of this surprise is enough to show your support and therefore fulfills your social obligation to be here. Also I am among your team so there is no need for you to stay and protect me which covers your only other obligation to be in my presence. In sort: in order avoid frustrating you more with the shenanigans of others I invite you to leave whenever you see fit."

Kurama's eyes darted up to Hiei who was, much to his surprise, eyeing the psychic as he pondered her words. Red orbs stared back into Terryal's yellow ones, the fire apparition was mildly shocked that the girl had bothered to remember that information about him, and even more so when she had taken this knowledge of him into consideration. This party was for her, most would only be considering themselves in this situation but she seemed against the idea. Even when she insisted that the party should continue it seemed only for the benefit of everyone else and not herself. He let out an audible sigh and turned away from her and after a taking another moment of silence he spoke.

"Thanks for the offer but I'm not going anywhere. I don't trust the oaf or the detective with your life, and if an attack were to happen I wouldn't want Kurama having all the fun." He replied simply.

Terryal clenched a little at the idea of battling being fun but, with much difficulty, she swallowed her potential response and decided not to dampen the happy occasion.

"_Baby steps…"_ she thought

"I think you're growing on him," Kurama whispered to the psychic causing her to smile.

Hiei, having overheard Kurama, let out a growl causing the taller man to chuckle but he made no move to retract the statement.

Yukina and Botan watched Terryal as she interacted with the group suddenly looking more relaxed and at home. It was truly a wonderful thing; Botan heaved a sigh of relief, grateful that their shared time together would no longer be awkward.

"This is a really nice thing you did Yukina," the reaper's pink eyes smiled just as much as her mouth.

"It's nothing," assured the ice maiden with a gentle smile, "I just wanted her to be able to find family here…like I did." Her gentle red eyes squinted with the movement of her smile as she watched Terryal call up a tree to the boy who had eyes as crimson as the ones she had herself.

Botan's head snapped towards Yukina immediately, she was completely unsure of weather a response was necessary or not. Never in her life had this particularly gossipy reaper wanted to tell Yukina more about the whereabouts of her brother until this exact moment. However, there was something in the way the vertically challenged female spoke that led her much taller companion to wonder if she already knew. Does Yukina already know that Hiei is her brother? The thought coursed through her mind over and over again leading to no answer because in reality the words the apparition spoke could easily be interpreted either way. Botan sighed and pressed her index fingers to her temples while pouting a bit, all this over-thinking was giving her a headache.

After a few more moments of everyone socializing in little groups Yusuke called everyone together for their meal. He held true to his earlier statement and gave Keiko the more overcooked burger in retaliation for her insults and as revenge for the fight he clearly lost. She, in return for his actions, snubbed him when he offered up the seat next to him and instead chose to sit next to the guest of honor Terryal (who hardly noticed her presence due to her fixation with the slab of meat placed before her).

"Have you really never eaten meat before?" Keiko asked while stifling a smile.

"My home was cut off from all living things that were capable of mobility. Animals are alive and as far as I know they are quite capable of propelling themselves therefore, we did not see any. Plants and vegetables are an entirely different story." Terryal explained with a bland tone.

She lifted the burger to her face, took one long sniff of it, then set it back down again and continued to eye it with suspicion. Keiko, Botan, Kuwabara and Yusuke couldn't help but continue to stare at psychic as she seemed to weigh the pros and cons of trying this new dish.

"_Creator forgive me for I am unsure of where you stand on this."_ She thought.

Terryal deliberated another moment before picking up the burger once more and deciding that the Creator brought life to carnivores that needed meat to survive. In the end she came to the conclusion that she was carefully given life by the Creator just as those animals had been. So when she finally devoured this now-dead creature she would be simply continuing the circle of life her great deity had set up for everyone else. She sucked in a breath as well as the burger, taking in a bite much larger then her onlookers had expected, as though she had adopted an, "If you're only going to do it once, do it big," sort of mentality. There was moment of silence among four aforementioned teens as they watched the chocolate-skinned girl chew and swallow the gigantic bite with ease. Yusuke and Kuwabara were both mildly impressed.

There was another short moment of silence after Terryal looked up and noticed four sets of eyes staring at her, though it was not the entire table she still felt her cheeks burn under the weight of their stares. She singled Yusuke out and looked squarely into his round brown eyes deciding to draw out the silence between them since he was clearly anxious to hear about her opinion.

"Well spit it out already what'd you think!" he shouted across the table at her, his patience had already peaked and spilled over after not even a minute of staring.

"It is a flavor that is impossible to describe as I have never experienced one such as it. Despite my aversions I have found this meal to be quite satisfying and I thank you for your effort in preparing it." Terryal complimented.

Her smile reached from ear to ear knowing that she had caused his outburst, the vertically challenged girl was beginning to understand why these people found humor at others expense. Yusuke grinned in return while giving her a childish "I told you so," look but it quickly turned into shock when she finished off her rather large burger in only three more bites. The shock wasn't just on his face but it was present on Botan, Keiko's and Kuwabara's as well. Kurama, Genkai, Yukina and Shizuru were sitting at he left end of the table and completely unaware of the goings on next to them as they were all immersed in conversation.

"I ask forgiveness, have I offended you in some fashion?" Terryal asked as she stared up at Yusuke, the downward angle was creating the look of a puppy pleading for mercy.

"Nah I just don't think Urameshi's ever seen anyone put away his food so fast." Said Kuwabara, having been the first to snap out of the shock; the briefly made smile contorted into a frown as he mumbled, "Come to think of it I don't think I've seen anyone put away any food that fast."

"I truly am sorry, despite appearances my mouth is rather large and the jaws of my people are set in a way that allows the ability to create a larger opening. It is habit for me to eat in this way but if it offends you I will take smaller bites." Terryal explained while opening her mouth as wide as she could for a demonstration.

"Oh my!" Botan exclaimed which swiftly followed by a "Woah" from the two boys, Keiko said nothing but turned away as it looked slightly unnatural.

"Man you got enough room to grow tusks in there!" Yusuke hollered in sheer childish wonderment.

"Uh…Urameshi…I think its already happening," Kuwabara noted while pointing to the girl's twin sets of fangs.

Terryal shut her mouth instantly, nearly taking Kuwabara's finger in the process and covered her mouth with a blush, she didn't noticed the carrot-top teen's yelp at his almost-lost finger. She once again found herself floating in a sea of embarrassment, she had never really been self conscious until she met this group and her family had been so different from everyone here. At first she believed that they were the ones who were backwards but it was very quickly becoming apparent to her that she was the oddball out in this group. Did they think her to be backwards as well? Despite the psychic's usual poise and confidence she couldn't bring herself to feel the same way in this situation when she thought of how strange they must think her to be.

"Stop it boys, you're making her self-conscious," chastised Keiko while placing a sympathetic arm on Terryal's shoulder.

"_Is there no end to the surprises that are held within the words of humans?"_ thought the psychic.

"There is no reason for you to react this way Keiko it is only logical for me to react this way to their stares. A woman with fangs such as mine is not a common site I'm sure," Reasoned the apparition.

"On the contrary, Yukina has fangs," Botan interjected while pointing down the table at the ice apparition who was conveniently laughing at something Shizuru had said.

In light of the five o'clock sun it was somewhat difficult but not impossible to see the small pointed canines in the green-haired girl's mouth.

"Hiei and Kurama got 'em too. Hell I grew them as soon as I turned demon," Yusuke agreed while showing off his own fangs for Terryal to see.

The bronze-skinned psychic was touched by the efforts of those at the table to banish her uneasy thoughts but she still felt that it was useless.

"It is not so much the having fangs that bothers me, all demons have them partially for uses of mating but not one of you has two sets of fangs." She murmured.

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked the tallest boy at the table, Kuwabara.

"It is part of the many signs that the Creator does not wish for me to find love with one from my home. It is one of the few things I have felt self-conscious about even while amongst my family. My fangs are the sign of an outcast and an eventual Defect…I was told my mother cried when she saw them. My older brother was born without fangs and had already been labeled an eventual Defect with me she would have no grandchildren that were of any importance to her…" Terryal was staring intently at her plate; she told herself that she would not cry in front of these people again.

Burdening this group with her life was already disrespectful enough but if she were to cry in front of them then that would truly be rude. To willingly explain to them such things then beg for help to forget the fowl memories. The mere thought made her want to vomit. The few that were listening shared a moment of silence all of them showing blatant distress at her situation but it wasn't a topic anyone wanted to continue on unless Terryal did. When the psychic showed no signs of wanting to pick up the conversation it was swiftly changed.

They talked amongst themselves for a moment, telling stories of old times and adventures that they embarked on together. All of which were fascinating and disturbing for the sheltered Terryal but she did not hesitate to occasionally ask a question. The group seemed to enjoy encouraging her curiosity about them and by the time they were done she had a full working knowledge of the events that preceded their meeting. Soon after that the cake was cut and passed around for all to enjoy and this moment taught everyone just how big a sweet tooth Terryal actually had. The tiny psychic took it upon herself to have four slices of the strawberry flavored confectionary, which probably wasn't as big of a deal to her as it was to others because she ate each slice in two bites. What the psychic apparition found impressive was that Hiei, who had gotten a burger earlier only to eat it away from everyone else, had returned to the table once the cake had been sliced and accepted four pieces of his own. She hadn't expected someone like him to have a weakness for sweets.

After the conversation and merriment everyone moved from their respected seats, the boys helped to put away and clean up the bigger mess of the outside while the girls moved into the house with the dishes and smaller mess. Save for Shizuru and Genkai who stayed outside to act as slave drivers to "motivate" the boys' work.

Terryal was forcibly dragged into the kitchen with the other girls and made to help clean and put away the utensils used that evening. The girls giggled and chatted amongst themselves; Terryal was content in just watching them interact until Keiko eventually rounded on the demon with her large brown eyes. The pleading look Keiko gave the demoness made the young psychic realize that a favor was about to be asked so she braced herself for the newfound attention.

"So Terry, you're a psychic right?" Keiko inquired, just as Terryal had expected her to.

"I tell life's story, yes. Why has this question befallen you?" the response was strange not just for its wording but for the skeptical tone it was given in.

"Can you read anyone's future? Or just yours?"

"I am able to read the fate of anyone who desires me to do so. It is a much simpler job on a being that is not given the same gift of visible fate as my family has been given. I need only to read the hairs and lines on the body to know their destiny, however surely you do not desire me to do such a thing here? Others are present and I am unsure of the protocol for removing ones clothing in human world while amongst friends." She knew exactly where the human girl was going with the question and beat her to it.

"So…there's no other way to read my fortune? I have to show you my whole body?" Keiko stuttered, her cheeks were flushed and her body had stiffened at the mere idea of stripping in front of the girls.

"Well it does depend on what you wish me to reveal to you."

"What about…who I'm going to marry?"

Terryal stared at the teen for a moment before letting an almost teasing smirk fall upon her face. It was a look that no one had seen yet and a look that Terryal didn't use often. She wasn't really the teasing type. Without a word of explanation she grabbed Keiko's right arm and shoved her longs sleeves (which she had already rolled up in order to keep them out of the dish-soap water) further up the girl's pale arm. Terryal said nothing as her calm yellow eyes scanned the arm of the teenager while her fingers went to work poking, prodding and even pinching the skin along the appendage. There were a few moments of silence as both Botan and Yukina had stopped what they were doing to watch the masterful fortune teller at work and what finally broke the silence was a light snicker that led into a full throated and boisterous laugh from Terryal. The sound startled Botan, having not heard it come from the ebony-haired demon before; honestly she didn't expect to ever hear a sound like that from her.

"I hope your patience is limitless my friend for it is a trait you will need greatly." Terryal gasped between her giggles, "You have no reason to fear for your current relationship as it seems fate has put you with a mate who has the attributes of a child. After listening to you all regale the tales of Yusuke's adventures there is no doubt in my heart that he is most certainly the one your destiny speaks of."

"How did you know I was asking about Yusuke," Keiko asked as she pulled her arm away from the girl and began rubbing the skin where it had been pinched. Her face was pink as she wondered if she was truly that obvious to someone who had never met her before.

"You wear your mind on your sleeve child; it is a trait most humans succumb to. I need not even read your mind to understand how it works. Also…the mind of a human is much louder then that of a demon so I could not resist taking a small peak." She began the sentence as though she was wise and when she finished she brought a revelation to the girls in the room.

In this case it did not matter whether Terryal was truly wise or not because what was truly at work here was not any sort of psychic intuition; it was merely the morbid curiosity and nosiness of a child. Keiko wasn't sure she liked the idea of Terryal wondering through her head but it was clear by the tone that she had meant no harm by it, there was clearly a social custom at work here so instead of making a scene the teen relaxed and made a note to ask the girl about it later.

"Do you know who you're destined to mate with Terryal?" Yukina's voice was soft and there was a certain politeness in her voice as she said the other demon's name.

At this moment it occurred to the girl in question that the only girl in this room to share her height might also be the only girl who would continue to call her by her full name instead of the abbreviated "Terry" that seemed to keep coming up.

"I know not his face or name, what is told to me by Fate is little. My Fate only says that the one who will capture my heart has the ferocity and temperament of dragon and that I will know him by his scent of charcoal and winter pines." Yellow eyes stared into a distance far beyond the reach of any of the three worlds; her words were spoken flatly, with no emotion.

They were words the girl had told herself a thousand times, they were rehearsed; she knew them like she longed to know her future lover. The words echoed through the heads of Terryal's three current companions and all of their minds pointed to one person. As they stared at the dragon circling Terryal's right arm, somewhere in the night a certain Jagan master was doing the same…


	11. Ch 11: Children Will be Children

**Author's Note: **Omg you guys so this is officially my longest chapter, 14 pages on this bad boy so I won't feel bad if it takes yall forever to read it. Anyways please please please review I'd greatly appreciate it. I haven't been getting much feedback lately and it kinda worries me. I'd also like to make a small thank you to the Wolvesrain and TooBishieForYou for sticken around another quick thanks a to bearaveo, someone who doesn't have an account but was kind enough to review anyway thanks so much you guys I appreciate the love. As I've said before I'm always open to ideas for this story I'm actually requesting them and feedback is always welcome. I've said this many times before, I write this story for you guys, the fans, and I want to make this as enjoyable for you guys as possible so if something is off or there is something you want to see more of just let me know. Oh one more thing, forum I got one, check that out, and poll on my profile take a peak thanks.

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters**

* * *

Children Will be Children

Yusuke's face was contorted in his very famous "pissed off" stare. If there was one thing he hated was being kept waiting and that's what was happening. He stood with Kurama and Hiei in front of the large red and gold doors that led into Koenma's office but they were denied entry because a certain carrot topped human was missing and the child-like ruler wanted to tell everyone this news at the same time. The boy had been taking his tern in watching Terryal and, upon the demoness's request, went to Genkai's to visit Yukina which was obviously fine with Kuwabara since he had been itching to see the ice maiden as well.

It had been a week since Terryal had started living with Kuwabara and in that time she had relaxed a lot more. However, no matter how relaxed she was, it didn't seem to compare to the bond she had created with Yukina and because of this she practically begged to see her similar heighted companion daily. Because of this detour to Genkai's Kuwabara had a much longer distance to travel to get to the portal Koenma had opened; the toddler had tried to just open one that would be in an advantageous spot to all the boys and obviously his plan hadn't worked. Regardless of the extra time spent waiting on the boy it did make things convenient because now Terryal was under the watchful eyes of Genkai.

"Dammit! How much longer are we going to have to wait?" Yusuke snarled.

"Not to much longer I presume," Kurama's perpetually calm voice cleared the air just in time for their fourth man, Kuwabara, to come stumbling into the room.

"Yo," was Kuwabara's only response as he gave the crew a two-fingered wave, clearly attempting to be cool and failing miserably at it.

"What took you so long?" Yusuke's tone may have calmed down a lot since the last time he spoke but the words were still heavy with his annoyance.

"Hey it wasn't my fault Urameshi, when I got the call from Koenma I was still on the train going to Genkai's. I couldn't leave Terry unprotected, she wouldn't even know which stop to get off to get to the old lady's so I had to stick around." Kuwabara's voice was filled with his moral prowess bringing Yusuke's mind back to the simpler times in middle school. Some things never really changed.

"Ah, glad to see you're all here" Koenma greeted as the boys walked through the door, he mumbled a nearly inaudible "finally" as the group paraded to the side of Koenma's desk so that both him and his tv-like screen were visible.

"What's the news?" Yusuke's voice was sharp, as though he was going to cut the information out of the Reikai ruler with just his tone.

"Right, good news is: it seems we've got a small heading. By going through the list of all the enemies Miss Terryal and her family had we were able to whittle down the suspects significantly. See we were looking for someone who was strong enough or would have connections to someone strong enough to bring that barrier down but we couldn't find anyone like that. That is until-"

"Until what!" Yusuke's impatience was becoming abundantly clear but Koenma chose to ignore his outburst.

"Until we realized that the only people who could possibly understand how to get that barrier down would be the people who created it in the first place." Koenma raised his tiny finger as though trying to entice an epiphany amongst the boys.

"You think it was an inside job," Kurama's voice did not question, it was more of a statement as he spoke the words Koenma was clearly looking for.

"Or at least by someone who lived with the clan before, a "defect" as Terryal would say." added the toddler, his face was completely unreadable.

"Stop beating around the bush Koenma, we need a name." Hiei voice sounded from the end of the line of boys, it was the first time he spoke since they arrived which showed that, like Yusuke, his patience had worn out.

"We don't have one person pegged yet. Like I said, we whittled down the list but there's still these ones," Koenma clicked his remote which sprung his TV to life.

Several faces flashed across the screen just long enough for one to take in the major facial features before flashing away to allow the next face to appear. All of them had dark skin, black hair, numerous tattoos and, like Terryal, they all appeared much younger then they probably were.

"You boys are actually in luck; the list of defected clan members was longer until we went through our records to see how many had died, once we cross checked that information with our list of names it cut the amount of people down by way more then half. Then minus that from the amount we already found and questioned that just leaves us with the scarce few that we couldn't find. Forty names to be exact." Koenma was clearly pleased with the information

"That's still forty guys we gotta deal with. vThat's not good news!" Yusuke ranted

"Yeah, besides Koenma if you can't find 'em how do you expect us to? Not to mention you still got us on guard duty, remember?" Kuwabara leapt into the conversation.

He didn't have much experience with speaking to Koenma; usually Yusuke was the one that had to hear from the ruler while he played the supportive friend and just tagged along for the ride. Now he was beginning to see why his long time friend was always so annoyed with the toddler.

"I'm not asking you to do that. I'm asking you to take this list of names to Terryal, see if she knows anything about any of them. If we can get even the smallest clue as to who could be responsible then that would be a huge leap compared to what we have so far." The prince handed a manila envelope to Kurama, who was only half paying attention to what he was getting as he was still heavily studying the faces on the screen. One in particular had caught his eye.

"And you're sure our culprit is in that folder?" Hiei's tone was threatening, as though daring Koenma to give them misleading information. "What other proof do you have besides the barrier? I will not waist time on a wild goose chase."

"Well that does bring us to the bad news. Earlier today we discovered that an important document was missing from the vault. A book that can translate the images on Terryal's body plus those on the Scroll of Fortune, it looks as though the book has been missing for a few days but no one has noticed it until now and no one has seen anything. I highly doubt that's the work of pure stealth and only a very well trained psychic can fool or change the memories of the guards protecting that vault. This is clearly the sign of a very powerful demon psychic; if this isn't proof enough for you then I don't know what is." Koenma turned to address Yusuke personally.

"Listen Yusuke, with the scroll missing and that book out as well we can be looking at some serious trouble. People aren't meant to know what's going to happen to them, so I'm asking you to find out as much as you can as fast as you can." Koenma's face was stern and his usually closed eyes were peaked open just enough that the detective could see the toddlers brown orbs.

Yusuke nodded, his face had shifted from annoyed to serious as though seeing the Koenma's eyes had sparked a new attitude in him. After swearing to the Reikai Prince to work as quickly as possible the boys said their goodbyes and left the ruler's office and exited in a park not to far from the train station. The sky was a dark grey and clouds were now covering the sun, the air was thick with the smell of rain signifying the arrival of spring. Kuwabara's and Yusuke's senior year in high school was slowly coming to an end causing much excitement to buzz through the minds of the young boys. After a moment of admiring the signs of spring and its implications on their future Kuwabara made it clear that since he was still on guard duty and needed to get back to Genkai's as soon as possible. Yusuke explained that he had to say goodbye to the rest of the team because he had promised to meet Keiko earlier that day. Kurama decided he would enjoy visiting Genkai as well and with the idea of his company and Yukina's, Hiei decided he would join the pair at their familiar temple hang out as well.

By the time the trio arrived at Genkai's thunder was rumbling in the distance and a light drizzle had already started. Yukina waved at the boys from the overhang that extended over the porch, her arms beckoned them in and out of the rain. Kuwabara, seeing her gesture as a wonderful welcome for him and him alone, rushed across to the lawn to meet her with Kurama tailing him at a light jogging pace. Hiei had almost magically appeared next to Yukina. He had charged towards the house with all his inhuman speed as soon as he felt the drizzle turn into full blown rain. He hated the rain.

While Kurama and Kuwabara said hello to the ice apparition Terryal, who was in a back room barely aware that her guardians had arrived, stared out a window-like opening in the traditional wooden house at the rain. She watched as the thunder roared and the lightning cracked across the sky and found she could restrain her urge no longer. Terryal stood, adjusted her calf-length lavender skirt and rushed out of the house into the backyard and out into the rain.

"Where's Terryal?" Kurama's voice rang from the entryway,

"Oh she's in the back room, we were having tea in there earlier, I'll show you." Yukina chimed kindly as she led the way for Kuwabara and Kurama.

Hiei chose to seek his own slice of peace and wandered through the temple and onto the back porch to think as he watched the rain. However, he realized as soon as he left the building that he would not get much thinking or alone time. A lone figure stood in the now downpour that rushed its way out of the sky and slammed harshly into the ground. Her face was pointed proudly skyward, eyes shut and mouth curved upwards into the most serene of smiles that Hiei had ever witnessed. Terryal's long ear twitched and her face turned quickly to look at the boy who had found her, she looked like a deer who had just realized they were being stalked by a predator. However, the psychic's fear subsided and her yellow eyes turned upwards with her smile as she gazed at Hiei from under her thick and usually messy black hair that was now tamed and plastered against her face. Hiei noticed her ears twitch once more as she turned to look behind him at Kurama, Kuwabara and Yukina who had all rushed into the backyard clearly frantic to find their once missing psychic.

"Sister!" Terryal called Yukina's new nickname through the rain, completely oblivious of the fear she had caused, "Is this not lovely? The Creator is sending us his blessing of life and nourishment!" She threw her hands up towards the sky in her enthusiasm.

"I see that, but you need to come inside Terryal before you catch a cold!" Yukina called back from between her cupped hands.

The ice maiden wouldn't be worried if she was the one in the rain as she was incapable of getting cold but she was unsure of how the biology of Terryal's people worked so she felt much more inclined to warn the girl of the danger. Terryal, however, would have none of it. She ran across the lawn and up the steps to meet the other demoness, clasped the girl's cool pale hand firmly in her tan ones and pulled the apparition out of the safe overhang and into the wetness.

"I will hear none of that from you. The Creator would not be so cruel as to deny us the ability to frolic in the earthly wonders he has made. Come dance with me dear friend." Her tone was just as stern as it was playful as she began to circle her rain-dance partner who couldn't help but chuckle at Terryal's display.

After a few moments of pulling, begging and convincing Yukina was in full motion with her much tanner companion and Terryal had not kidding when she asked the ice maiden to dance with her. The psychic did not understand the concept of inhibitions when it came to dancing and that was being made abundantly clear now if it wasn't already. Dancing was something that was a large part of her culture and no matter how embarrassed or strange this group made her feel, she vowed she would not give up this portion of her heritage.

"Great, it's pouring so hard I can barely see her even from this distance." Kuwabara moaned as he watched what he could see of the two girls.

"Then stop trying to watch them." Hiei grumbled from his position against the doorframe.

"Shut it shrimp, someone's gotta watch her and it's my turn to do it." Kuwabara, as usual, had no patience for the fire demon's back sass.

"You're too incompetent to even see them let alone protect them. You go inside and do something productive, I can babysit until the woman stops being a child." Hiei's tone made him sound almost as though he was offering a helping hand.

Kuwabara growled at the boy's retort but knew that in some part he was right. If Terryal did get attacked in this downpour his inability to see would put him at a disadvantage, while Hiei had the Jagan so his chances of seeing anyone despite the weather were much higher. He grumbled something rude under his breath before stomping his way back inside.

"Hiei, were you offering to help Kuwabara?" Kurama inquired, as his mouth curved into a sly and foxy grin.

"Anything to get me some peace and quiet," was all the fiery little demon said as his red eye shot up towards Kurama as though saying, "you can leave if you're going to talk too."

Kurama's smirk stayed in place as he chortled an "I'll leave you alone," before calling to Kuwabara as he entered the temple once more, leaving Hiei mostly alone.

"Hiei!" called a warm and womanly voice from the rain.

The demon sighed and allowed his eyes to travel from the wooded patio, up the lavender skirt, a pale grey wrap-like blouse and onto the bronze face of a certain psychic.

"I would be most delighted if you would dance with me and Sister."

"Hn, I don't dance and I hate the rain." Hiei's response was stiff and simple, he wasn't sure he liked the other demon girl claiming his sister as her own.

"Do you wish to know a secret about myself Hiei?"

The boy was silent.

"At one time, I too, held no enjoyment for the rain however as I matured I learned much more then I would have dreamed. Rain is water and water is life, we are made up of mostly water, and water is an utmost necessity to our survival. Both plants and animals require the life brought from water. It is a blessing that gives and asks nothing in return." She raised her head skyward once more before continuing, "It gives and never takes. It cools, warms, quenches, cleans and comforts. I feel that the rain cleanses us, replenishing us like it does for the grass and flowers." She turned her yellow gaze back down to Hiei's red eyes, her smile still in place. "Rain does not judge you for your sins or transgressions; it cleans you regardless of what you have done or came to be."

As she stared at the Hiei, taking his crimson gaze head on, something seemed to flash briefly in her eyes causing her to look like she was going to continue but Yukina's distant voice called from the yard turning Terryal's head and sending a small spray of water onto Hiei and the porch. Terryal glanced, almost longingly, back at Hiei before running out to tackle her surrogate sister without another word to the boy watching her. As Hiei watched the girls twirl and skip in the rain, using only the thunder as their music and the lightning as their strobe light, he pondered the words Terryal had spoken to him.

He watched the girls while he reluctantly moved his arm from its resting place across his knee and extended the hand, palm upwards, out from the porch overhang and into the rain to allow a few drops to pound onto his pale skin. After a few moments the fire apparition retracted his hand and watched as the remaining pools and droplets of water leapt off his hand as he rotated it this way and that.

"_I still don't like the rain."_ Hiei thought as he expertly flicked his hand to clear it of the water. Even though his thoughts were close-minded a small smirk graced his face for a moment before vanishing as quickly as it appeared.

Sometime later Yukina and Terryal stood soaking wet in the back room of the temple and they both shared strong resemblances to drowned rats. Terryal, though shivering looked proud of herself and showed no sign of remorse for her actions. Genkai tsk'ed at the two while she shook her head, the old woman almost looked disappointed.

"Y'know I expected this kind of behavior from the kid but not from you, Yukina." Her raspy voice flowed around her pipe as she spoke, "Terryal, borrow some of Yukina's clothes and meet the boys in the den." She ordered simply while wondering how the hell such a childish demon had come to exist in the world.

When Terryal arrived in the den she was clothed in Yukina's pale pink calf-length nightgowns. Her face was back to its usual stoic look, the boys were used to it by this point because it was quickly discovered that Yukina was the only one that could make her smile constantly. Hiei watched her float into the room and take a seat on the floor next to Kurama; his eyes scanned the girl from her bare toes all the way to her soaking wet hair that was still stuck stubbornly to her face. He briefly noticed the dark circles under her eyes, they had been there when they met her but it occurred to him now that they were much darker now then they were before. Had she been sleeping regularly? The demon quickly banished the question from his head while remembering to tell himself that if she hadn't been sleeping then it wasn't any of his concern.

"We have some more questions to ask you Terryal," Kurama gestured to the envelope on the table as he spoke.

The girl looked around the room at the boys, her face was skeptical as she reached for the folder her short fingers lightly grazed the texture of the paper before actually grasping it. Terryal gasped and quickly clasped her hands over her mouth; tears began to form and she snapped her eyes shut willing them to go away but it only moved the water to her thick eyelashes, caking them together to match her hair. In the corner of the room Hiei felt a pain in his chest but he clenched his fists and ignored the feeling altogether. Kuwabara stood from his seat across the table and went to move closer to the crying demon but Kurama held up his hand to stop the concerned boy. The carrot-top sat uneasily back into his seat, clenching his once outstretched hand, he didn't like seeing a girl cry and he liked being unable to help even less.

"You know who this woman is?" Kurama asked gently.

Terryal chocked back her tears and forced her hands down by her side willing her body to ignore the feelings brought up by this person.

"What is your purpose in showing me these things?" despite her trembling voice she still sounded dignified and somewhat insulted.

"I understand that this is hard for you, but it pertains to your case and any information you can give us about any of these people will help. It's in your best interest to help us, whoever harmed your family needs to be caught so you can live the rest of your life without fear of being hunted down."

"You do not ask my help because it will benefit me. You ask it only because Koenma has requested so, you wish nothing more then to find those responsible and murder them and I will not have part in that!" this was the first time anyone had heard her outright shout.

The sound was strange coming from her tiny body; it was as unnatural as her slightly too-deep voice or her ancient eyes. Something she would have to grow into. Even though the sound was awkward, there was a sort of power behind it, Kuwabara's neck hairs were alert and on end and he felt the tingle of the powerful psychic flowing her abilities into the room. Kurama wasn't sure if the girl was no longer able to control herself or if she was simply spewing her energy on purpose as a show of dominance, a strong and animalistic urge to dominate the situation, to stay on top, fearless and most importantly…away from sadness.

"It's not anything like that," Kuwabara entered the conversation carefully, his voice was even and calm as though attempting to tame a wild animal.

His arms were up; palms forward in a submissive surrender gesture, the action seemed to relax Terryal for he felt her energy slowly recede back into her tiny form.

"Yeah this is a job from Koenma, but your part of the group now so this is personal for us too. I can't imagine how difficult it must be to look at these people but please…we really need your help and if it'll ease your mind, I promise you that when we catch this guy I won't allow anyone to kill him." Hiei scoffed from his spot in the corner as he listened to the teenagers words, despite his skepticism and surprisingly enough Kuwabara's voice did ease Terryal's mind.

She had heard the stories of Kuwabara's moral code, and his strong will to keep it. His word was not something to be taken lightly and she could see that, just by the look in his eyes. He truly thought of her and what would bring her comfort. Terryal realized in this moment how cruel she really was to doubt this boy's integrity and took this moment to vow never to do so again.

"You believe the culprit to be among my own family?" her tone was cool as she spoke, businesslike and with a hint of anger at their assumptions; Hiei was unsure if he had ever met a woman more proud of her heritage then she.

"Possibly, we think that anyone with the knowledge to take down the barrier was probably someone who had been around it. It's likely that one of people who used to live in your village had at least some part in the attack. If we can find out whom and where they are, we can find the offender." Kurama explained as though he hadn't noticed the rage peaking in her voice.

"It was forbidden to speak of Defects after they had officially passed though the Great Divide…"

"So you've got nothin'" Kuwabara sighed

"That is a fallacy. I said we were forbidden to speak of them however this does not mean that many did not take part in bending the laws of our village. We are but mortals and prone to create lies, sins, and hypocrisies. I will tell you what I have heard." Terryal's tone had an eerie hint to it as if she were telling scary campfire stories.

"This is Nagina," Terryal began, averting her gaze to the woman in the photo with aqua eyes and half-shaved head. "She was one who was close friends with my father; I owe my life to her. My father had snuck to the edge of the barrier on the evening of the New Life Festival and because of this he was not present to meet his lover. I am told that Nagina later showed him to my mother…if not for her I would not be present here today. I have heard many tales of her but I have, with much sorrow, never had the pleasure of meeting her myself…she defected shortly after my parent's union."

"Was there any history of violence that you remember? Did she disagree with any customs or anything?" even though Kurama was prying his voice remained calm and calculating.

"Never, father described her as being free spirited but overall compliant, she was a model citizen as were most. That and I knew her to be more of a physical being then mental; her efforts to destroy the barrier would have been pitiful at best. She was not what one would consider competent with her psychic abilities the Creator had a cruel since of humor when he sculpted her."

And that's how the afternoon went; one photo after another was flipped through and turned down. The possible suspects had been moved into a separate pile but even out of them it was difficult to know for sure. Some of the more rebellious ones weren't necessarily known for their strength, and the ones that were strong had model personalities. But Kurama could tell their culprit was amongst these pictures, and he knew of one in particular that he couldn't wait to hear about.

Terryal had just wrapped up a story about her distant Uncle Taksheel when she moved on to the picture that Kurama had purposely placed at the bottom of the stack.

"This is…" Terryal had stopped immediately as if frozen by some unknown force.

There was a slam that brought Hiei's attention out of his own thoughts causing him to open his crimson eyes to stare at the psychic who had caused the ruckus. Terryal had slammed both her hands onto the photo of the next person, needing both tiny round appendages to cover the face from view.

_"Please Creator…oh please say it is false…do not twist my heart more I cannot bear another moment …."_ She thought desperately.

"Terryal-" Kurama was cut of quickly by the single female in the room.

"I will speak no more! I have given you more information then I should have and my heart aches from it! I have broken one law after another for you, my life may be lost but my pride will not let these traditions go and I am fed up with you asking me to do so!" Her eyes were the widest anyone had seen them.

Hiei could see something sinister swimming beneath the sea of yellow begging to get out, the sight intrigued him. Her hair had partially dried at this point so now it was twice as messy as it usually was but it gave her a sort of feral beauty that matched her anger perfectly.

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't necessary Terryal. Please….this is the last one." The fox coaxed

"No!" Terryal stood, "He is of my blood, of my kin. That is my brother you place before my eyes and I will NOT lead him death, you have insulted me with this accusation and I will not stand for it!"

"Stop acting like a child. Sit down and give us the damn information." Hiei grumbled from his corner.

Terryal's eyes moved from Kurama's to his, capturing his red gaze in hers and he was stunned. Pure rage had consumed her and he noticed the psychic's stance was awkward; shoulders squared and stiff, fists and jaw clenched not like she was tense, but like she was holding something in. Holding it back, barely keeping it in its cage, a monster that the girl had not come to terms with, this knowledge swam in Hiei's mind. He wanted to know, wanted to see what was stalking behind her yellow eyes, why she worked so hard to hide it. Was the real reason she was so against violence because she was violent herself?

Hiei's stoic words invoked Terryal's anger like gasoline to a fire, as she stared at his calm face she wanted to scream. How could one man pull so much emotion from her? She didn't care anymore though, she had never truly been angry and now she was on a wave determined to ride it out to the end.

"You have no right to speak to me in such a manner. You call me a child as if I am naïve and unaware when you are just as much so as I. I can think of one explanation as to why no one would tell you such an obvious truth, and that is because they fear your violence but unlike them I do not! I am not weak and do not cling to the desire for life the same as they so I will speak to the great skies above that you, Hiei, are no more then a child! Closing off all ideals but your own, hiding from those around you, clinging to your precious strength as though it will do you any good. You will die as alone as any mammal and I will weep neither for you nor your ignorance!"

"I am no child, woman!" Hiei spat the word "woman" at her like it was something filthy.

He was standing now too leaving Kurama and Kuwabara to watch on the floor as the two rode their wave of anger. Kuwabara was just thankful that none of it was directed at him while the fox was somewhat impressed at the way the two seemed to feed off each other.

"Only a _child_ would be possessed by such arrogance!" she held her ground firm even when his hand inched towards his sword.

"Do you wish to die _woman_?"

"I do not believe you to even possess the ability to reach me let alone steal the life from me."

The other two boys were now standing as well ready to make a grab for the two should fists start flying…or swords. It was a good call because in one swift motion Hiei drew his sword and went for Terryal and unfortunately what the two onlookers hadn't thought of was Hiei's determination when provoked. He zoomed past both of them with ease and made his way towards his target.

"HIEI NO!"

"TERRY!"

Silence….

…

…

"You…bitch…" Hiei grunted.

Terryal had to admit that Hiei's mind was difficult to force herself into and it had been a very close call. The fire demon stood with his sword not even an inch from her neck, his whole body frozen mid-step as though his mind had just shut off.

"One stroke of your mind boy and I misconstrue every signal, your body is not but a marionette and I have the ability to move your strings." she whispered.

Her tone was downright diabolical, and Hiei was reminded of when he was young, his incessant thirst for blood and gore was now being mirrored back at him in the body of a small childlike girl. Except…she wasn't a girl anymore. As the frozen fire apparition glared at his opponent he realized what this anger had done to her. It had made her into a woman, though not physically. It was the first time Hiei had seen the psychic as more then a child, she had grown right before his eyes and he had not noticed. The grace and speed in which she handled her techniques, the tone in which she spoke her words, and the animalistic thirst that was far beyond what any human could ever know or experience….

It was almost…beautiful…

Thoughts aside, Hiei would not loose to this girl. He was the master of the Jagan and the Dragon of the Darkness Flame: a technique he could devour like a cheap meal at a chain restaurant should he see fit. Knowing this…he would **not** lose. The third eye placed on his forehead pried itself open and burnt through the white bandana that dared to hide its target.

Terryal's eyes jumped from Hiei's red ones to the single purple one staring down at her. She screamed as the thing forced its way into her mind and severed every tie to every seed she had sown in its master's mind. The Jagan was unforgiving as it forced her out, the strength of this gesture thrust the psych's weary body backwards and she fell on her side eyes wide but distant and dull and breath ragged. Genkai threw open the doors and blasted the crimson-eyed boy across the room and through the sliding paper door on the other side.

"You're all a bunch of idiots! I swear, I leave you alone for a few hours and what do I get? I fight? In MY temple? I may be old but don't think I still won't kick your ass for this!" Her voice filled the room making the remaining two boys flinch slightly.

Hiei stood up and dusted himself off as though it was nothing, he was not pained by Genkai's words but what did bother him was the sight of Yukina standing behind her. The young maiden had eyes for no one but Terryal who was being gently rolled onto her back by Kuwabara. As soon as the ice apportion saw her companion's vacant expression and heaving chest she broke down, tears falling and solidifying leaving quite the fortune on the floor.

"Hiei you bastard! You coulda killed her!" Kuwabara said through clenched teeth as he tentatively checked the pulse of their young psychic, which was a useless deed considering demon hearts beat much differently then those of humans.

"Hiei I've got this under control but I think it'd be best for you to leave for a few hours until everyone calms down." Kurama spoke to his friend, his tone was sympathetic and kind showing that he truly knew the fire apparitions deepest concerns.

Crimson red eyes passed a message to Kurama's green ones…a message that one would only know or see from years of knowing the owner of those cool red orbs. The fox said nothing, only allowing a quick nod before turning to tend to the wheezing psychic allowing Hiei to disappear into the woods surrounding the estate.

A sudden gasp escaped the plump pink lips of the girl on the floor, her body convulsed and leapt forward as though waking from the dead. Terryal coughed loudly, and her eyes watered from not blinking for the few minutes she was out.

"Never have I detested my abilities more…" she choked between coughs

"Terryal!" Yukina tiny voice was lit with joy as she pulled her surrogate sister into her arms.

"There is no need to be alarmed, it was one of my gifts…all is well…" Terryal pulled away from the apparition's arms and gently ran her thumb across the green haired girl's cheek, banishing the evil tears from the maiden's gentile face. "You need not cry over me, I shall be fine. It is a gift I was taught at home to protect my mind from breaking under extreme circumstances, I believe one could refer to it as a failsafe. Though looking at the situation now it was probably not needed as I had expected the man's attack to be stronger then it turned out to be. There was no malice in his technique and he did not seek to kill me…" She spoke the last two sentences more to herself then anyone else as though she was pondering on the fire demon's actions.

"Remarkable…" Kurama muttered while standing over the group of people crowding around the psychic.

Genkai shoved her way through the teens and proceeded to examine Terryal despite the sun kissed girl's protests. The old woman was more worried then the psychic had ever expected her to be but she appreciated the gesture none the less and eventually let the old woman do as she pleased. Once it was made clear that she was indeed healthy Genkai ordered Kuwabara to return to his dwelling with her explaining that she needed rest to recuperate from the stress the technique had caused. Shutting down one's mind temporarily before a Jagan can get to it is difficult to do and quite strenuous on the body. The ability could have easily caused a lot more then just shock as the girl had essentially killed herself for a few moments. After apologizing extensively for the scare and proceeding to ensure that Yukina had enough hugs to last a lifetime Terryal reluctantly said her goodbyes and left with the teenage boy.

Kurama was quite thankful that it was the weekend and that he was not scheduled to work tomorrow, so with this knowledge of his future free time he volunteered to stay at the temple and help Genkai repair the door Hiei had flown through. Genkai watched the fox's hands work while she chewed on her pipe stem and after some moments of silence Kurama apologized for the outburst that had occurred.

"It's fine. It's not the first time I've had my temple broken and it probably won't be the last." Her voice rasped from around the pipe.

"Still, if I hadn't pushed the situation the fight probably never would have happened." Kurama confessed.

"Maybe not but they would've fought eventually on their own, those two feed off each other's anger causing the situation to escalate faster then normal." Genkai was ever wise and on top of things. Though she had not been in the room for the fight she still noticed the strange way the two vertically challenged demons interacted between each other.

"I noticed that too…I'm actually somewhat shocked at the way the whole situation went." The fox demon wasn't really speaking to Genkai anymore; he was more so pondering the events that had previously transpired.

Genkai smirked at the boy's musings letting only four words fall from her mouth as she thought of the fire demon and psychic.

"Children will be children,"


	12. Ch 12: The Beast and the Bird

**Author's Note:** OH MY GOD. I am so sorry you guys, this chapter is a bit shorter then usual but it is really starting to push for that Hiei romance which is exciting. I'd also like to apologize for how long it took to make this chapter, I really didn't intend for it to turn out this way and I'm so sorry to you guys for that. At this junction I'd really like to request ideas ideas ideas because you have no idea how much it helps for example this chapter wouldn't have been done if it wasn't for my friend TooBishieForYou who gave me the lovely idea of the couple's moonlight meeting. You guys will understand as you read on. Anyways thanks again Bishie I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as an example to anyone if you got an idea it could get used so please feel free to use message me. Also I got a forum up and I'm a Beta now so please don't hesitate to drop me a line for some advice I love talking shop with you guys lol. Also I love having multiple projects to work on. Oh side note, for those of my fans that also like Sonic (the hedgehog not the restaurant lol) I've got a friend I'm collaborating with on a ShadowxOC/TailsxOC fic it looks to be an Action/Drama/Tragedy hybrid and I'm so excited for it, keep an eye out for that as I will be posting the name of the fic somewhere in the future, I promise you now, the story will be riveting.

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

* * *

The Beast and the Bird

It was about two o'clock Saturday morning when Kuwabara felt a strange tingle in the back of his mind. "_Something's not right"_ the boy thought as he leapt from his bed and ran through the living room where Shizuru was curled up on the couch, having long since surrendered her mattress to their guest. Kuwabara was in a state of panic as he threw open the door to his sisters room, marched up to the bed, yanked away the covers and what he saw made his heart sink.

Terryal was gone…

"What the hell was she thinking?" Yusuke grumbled as he stomped back and forth across his apartment floor.

The boys had come together at their leader's apartment seeing as how his mom was a night owl and wasn't home while Kuwabara and Kurama still had family to worry about. Hiei grumbled something from his window spot about leaving her out there.

"If she has a death wish then let her learn her lesson." His monotone traveled across the small bedroom.

"If she gets caught by our suspect then she will not learn anything." Kurama spoke from his cross legged position on Yusuke's tousled bed.

"Except maybe how long she can survive without our help" Hiei's tone was dark, with a light hint of humor.

He allowed a ghost of a smirk to glimmer across his face. The humor was in bad taste but Kurama let it go, knowing that his long time friend was still miffed about the fight the two vertically challenged demons had a few hours before at Genkai's temple. Yusuke hadn't heard about the fight yet so he just assumed it was Hiei being his normal self, the demon's attitude never bothered him. When the detective became friends with the fire demon that was once his target he quickly learned that his shorter companion often showed his like for someone by showing a dislike for them. Kuwabara however, didn't write the behavior off, instead he grumbled something rude in response but Hiei gave his usual, "Your not worth the time it would take to insult you," glance and ignored the human altogether.

"There are more pressing matters at hand Hiei, are you sure you can't find her with your Jagan?" Kurama interjected, he rubbed his temples in frustration. Though the bickering of the two boys usually amused him he knew it wasn't the time for that now.

"No," Hiei growled from between his teeth, the only thing that had displeased the fire demon more then being immobilized by the psychic was knowing he was unable to find her with his Jagan.

With this knowledge the team was left to ponder the girl's likes and therefore the most likely places she was to visit. Eventually the boys assigned destinations to everyone and split, Hiei taking the parks she had visited recently, Kurama and Yusuke to downtown where all the sweet shops and dance studios were, and Kuwabara to Genkai's and her surrounding estate. They had agreed to message each other, via extra communicator compacts that Botan had issued them when the mission began, when Terryal was found.

It was four-thirty in the morning when Hiei finally found Terryal. She was sitting on the railing that separated the grassy park from the lake. The young maiden stared up at the moon as she pondered lord only knows what. Her hair was just as fluffy and unkempt as ever and the light wind was doing nothing to help its appearance. As the fire demon approached the girl he noticed that her skin was clear of all tattoos and as the wind tousled her hair he could see that her ears were that of a human. Hiei recognized the glowing blue studs that decorated her earlobes and he took a moment to be grateful that she was at least smart enough to disguise herself before running off. However, the psychic did not take the time to change out of her pajamas before she left so there she sat on the railing in a park wearing only white baggy sweats and a lavender sports bra. The outfit left her skin open and visible to the light from the lowering moon and rising sun gave her bronze skin a sort of ethereal glow and he was reminded briefly of the way he had envisioned her in a dream after they first met. Angelic and otherworldly, a creature that was not of this earth he almost felt the urge to steal her away like some rare animal and keep her in a cage all to himself.

"You're an idiot," He said before grasping her forearm in a firm grip while he willed his previous images of the psychic to disperse.

"I have found that the color of the sky between night and early morning not only brings me much comfort and enjoyment but it also allows me to think more clearly upon my actions." Terryal kept her face skyward as though she hadn't noticed Hiei's presence. "How do you feel about the early sky?"

Hiei found himself at a loss, the girl he was holding onto didn't speak much but when she did she always had a lot to say, it was as if she was making up for lost time. Though Hiei would never admit it, Terryal's lack of speaking frequently made him keener to listen to the psychic when she did choose to speak and this time was no exception. But now they were at a stalemate, she had asked him something and he had nothing to say in return. Why did this girl always insist on speaking to him? He let go of her arm not realizing he had left a mark but she didn't seem to notice any more then he did.

"It's….calmer…" Muttered the fire apparition while staring at the slowly fading stars and moon above just like his most recent companion, he was at a loss for what to say other then that so he left the sentence to hang where it was.

"I have realized that I am in need of requesting your forgiveness once more. Such anger has never before been conjured in my mind or heart and I became caught up, because of this you were blamed for my state following the event."

Hiei made no change in his expression but inside he was shocked. He could not believe this girl, he tore her mind apart and she was apologizing to him? He honestly felt that apologies from her were due but not quite for this.

"You must be made aware that my state was not your fault, although your attack was powerful I jumped to conclusions assuming you would truly due harm to me. So I shut myself down before you could as a sort of failsafe."

"Hn, what makes you think I wouldn't have killed you?" His eyes never left the sky.

"Because, killing me would hold neither joy nor benefit. In your eyes, snatching life from me would only be eliminating a minor annoyance. You would not waist your time killing one such as I when you know there are better things for you to be occupying yourself with. Plus you are clearly a man of priorities, and your work is of utmost importance. If I were to die that would mean you will have failed and a failure is not what you desire to be associated with, your childish need to perform better then standard allows me to live in relief knowing that I am truly safe with you."

Hiei looked away from the sky to glare at the girl; childish was something he definitely was not.

"Hiei you must understand that having the aspects of a child is not something to be ashamed of as I possess those traits as well as many of the friends you choose to surround yourself with. It has been made abundantly clear by your group that having the strong innocence of a child can only bring rewards and blessings for you in the future."

The boy's glare darkened and Terryal glanced at him before allowing her chiming and melodical laughter to ring from her throat and out along the lake.

"Rest assured Hiei, I have not heard your inner voice speak. I need no psychic abilities to know what angers you. However, that is an explanation for another time." She sighed and the motion changed her face from cheerful to discouraged in a matter of seconds, "It is with a heavy heart that I realize it is time for me to leave, as I have caused you and your friends much worry and trouble. It is a shame for I so desired to watch the sun rise." With a heavy sigh she altered her positioning in order to take her leave with her newfound companion.

While dismounting the metal her foot was caught and she stumbled, in all her clumsy glory, right into the fire demon's arms. While Terryal's cheek rested against boy's chest from the landing she realized for the first time that Hiei had entered the park without his usual coat leaving him in nothing but a black tank and the relaxed pants that he wore under it. At this angle she had a full face of beautifully chiseled right forearm and while staring at the man's perfect skin she cursed herself for being too blind to notice something sooner. Curling majestically around his right arm was a black dragon, not unlike the one that circled her own arm. Terryal pried her face out of the warm chest of her safety net to look up into his crimson orbs and as her heart skipped a beat she thought about how much more beautiful his eyes were now that she knew the answer to the question she had pondered since she was less then half of her over century age. Hiei was the one all along, her other half, her destined partner. Terryal had smelled the traces of ash and pines and recognized his fierce character, how the obvious signs had eluded her was beyond even the psychic's knowledge. Terryal had never felt so stupid in all her years of life.

As she stared up at Hiei, the rising sun causing his eyes to shimmer like the rarest of rubies the young psychic felt a startling erg swell in her stomach. Little did she know, the fire demon before her was experiencing something similar; as Hiei stared back at the psychic in his arms, knowing that her face was a little closer the comfortable, he couldn't help the thoughts wondering through his head.

_"She's so pathetic, weak and fragile."_ He thought.

Even as the Jagan master thought of these traits he despised in her he couldn't help but feel more drawn to the girl. Gazing into her yellow eyes he did not see anything fragile at all, a hidden strength that demanded recognition and respect but her quivering pink lips cut the thought away and brought his mind back to the image of a small child. But then…wasn't that what made her beautiful? Some part of the crimson-eyed demon mused. It was this innocence and fragility that made her something worthy of notice, as though she were a lovely bird made to be protected and would in return sing you the most lovely of songs.

They stood like that for what seemed like forever, until a light beeping echoed across the trees and Hiei swiftly forced Terryal off him and into a proper upright position. The moment had ended as quickly as it had began and the psychic found herself disappointed that she had not jumped at the chance she had in her future mate's arms. As Hiei answered his communicator and muttered the surprisingly relaxing words "I found her" to a distressed Kurama, Terryal swore to herself that, like it or not, Hiei would realize his destiny and become hers forever.

A very sullen, very tan, very tattooed, and very pointy-eared fluffy haired Terryal sat blindfolded in the middle of Genkai's backwoods backyard. It was early afternoon on a sunny Wednesday and she had found herself at Kurama's mercy as he taught her to sense energy the "old fashioned way" as the psychic herself had put it. Kurama, who had already finished High School as he was a year older then Yusuke and Kuwabara, had opted not to go to College, much to his parents' dismay. However there was no worry for the boy regardless of his lack of higher education because thanks to his incredible demon talents he had secured himself in a job at a small nearly out of sight store that sold flowers and other strange herbal curios. Terryal had come to understand that many of the items sold there were not exactly to human tastes and wondered how the boy sustained a healthy living in his own apartment. With some explanation from Keiko, however, the psychic had learned that humans were quite physically oriented creatures and that thanks to the fox's good looks he had accidentally drawn in more customers then the shop had originally gotten so there was plenty of money to be had for all.

"Are you even trying to find me?" Kurama's chuckling voice reverberated of the trees making it impossible, even for Terryal's ever twitchy ears, to discern the demon's exact location.

"I apologize for I find my mind has been running away from me" Terryal called to the void.

_"Running? Fleeing is the term most fitting"_ she thought _"How am I ever to improve if all I can muster to into thought is __**that**__ man?"_

Running truly was an understatement. Hiei's crimson eyes had plagued her thoughts before but it was not the same as this. Instead of the horrors that had originally deterred her sleep she now found crimson eyes watching her and warm calloused hands caressing her. She admitted that it was a significant improvement upon her old dreams, which still occurred but had been slowing since she had found herself becoming more connected to the team after that party that had occurred nearly three weeks ago. Though these new ones were less horrifying they were much more embarrassing. Terryal was virgin in physical aspects but her mind, which had been ready to mate forty seven years ago, was riddled with adult content.

Love and sex were not things that were discussed in hushed tones in her village, to love both mentally and physically, was the highlight of a person's life and to accomplish both was worthy of celebration. Of course details were kept in the bedroom and in the minds of the close friends, usually of the wives. Terryal knew many friends that were more than wiling to kiss and tell and because of this knowledge her dreams were not always innocent. It made her embarrassed at the prospect of seeing Hiei in the future because she knew that one look at the boy and she'd see the images she saw in her dreams. Some only featured Hiei whispering passionate and lovely things to her like "You are my heart's desire" and "You are my destiny," both of which were completely uncharacteristic of the demon male but it was better then the other dreams. After waking from the more innocent ones Terryal would fall back asleep only to find herself in ones far more worthy of embarrassment. The fire demon would usually be sprawled out provocatively in some ridiculous setting left in very little or nothing at all beckoning to her with the most sensual crimson eyes the young psychic had ever seen.

Terryal enjoyed that with these dreams she could fall asleep again afterwards unlike the nightmares she had been receiving before but somehow the more promiscuous dreams left a bigger impact on her the next morning. Terryal knew what it was…it was the eyes, the crimson orbs that gazed at her in her dreams somehow regardless of the situation always looking at her with a primal sense of longing. It was a look that couldn't be described to ones who had never seen it, the distinct animalistic look of lust before receiving the desired…a look that could easily be mistaken for hunger. A beast swirling in the depths of any weather human or demon always watching for its next meal and that's what she felt like underneath his heavy gaze: A small bird in a tiny cage with a very large and very hungry cat. The look was intoxicating as well as terrifying, you wanted to see it but you were also afraid to, afraid that it wasn't lust at all, afraid that there really was a beast just waiting to gobble you up.

"Terryal!" Kurama called, placing his hand atop the demoness's fluffy mound of hair.

She jumped and peeped like she had so many times before, the fox had grown fond of the sound but not as fond as Yusuke, who had started making a game out of surprising their guest. Terryal sighed heavily and pulled the blindfold down her face looking sheepish, her cheeks were not only flushed from the embarrassment of loosing herself in thought twice, but from the memories said thoughts caused her. The apparition counted her blessings knowing that her lack of attention was enough shame to provoke her reddened cheeks itself otherwise Kurama would wonder why the psychic was acting as she was.

"I offer up my severest of apologies Kurama as I have brought much shame to myself as a student as well as you. You who have put so much effort into being the best tutor and I am unable to at the very least grace you with my attention." Terryal muttered barely above a whisper.

Kurama smiled and sat on the grass in front of her.

"Clearly your mind is elsewhere. Is it something I can help with?" He asked

"Yes!" she chirped bringing lifting her head to face the boy. "Yes I would be most grateful if you would explain to me the best way to capture Hiei's attention."

He looked at her with questioning green eyes, his brow quirked for a moment before realization struck him and his gentle face twisted into a foxy grin. Botan had been known to be gossipy, it was she who hat mentioned, to everyone able to keep a secret anyway, that Terryal seemed to react strangely well to Hiei despite his words. The reaper had implied all manner of interesting things that Kurama wasn't sure to be true until now.

"When did you start wanting to become close to Hiei?" Kurama inquired, his question was innocent enough but Terryal could hear the hint of something else in his voice.

"I desire only to find greater understanding in him and nothing more. Do you intent to help with this endeavor or will I have to continue on my own?" Terryal's puffy and youthful lips pouted slightly as she turned away from him to hide the blush on her cheeks attempting not to reveal her true motives.

"Hiei won't be an easy target to woo Terryal," Kurama stated coolly, he decided not to beat around the bush any longer.

Terryal's yellow eyes whirled onto the fox and created a look of utter shock and embarrassment, she resembled a child that was caught with her hand in a cookie jar. The psychic didn't want to feel embarrassed, Hiei was her fated partner and these matters were nothing to be ashamed of but those pesky dreams kept invading her mind leaving her thoughts in shambles.

"I have discovered what my fate tells me and I only wish to continue along that path, it is destiny. I assure you that "wooing" Hiei as you put it shall come as no task to his preordained partner."

Terryal tone was slightly huffy, causing Kurama to remember just how much of a child she truly could be but he couldn't help but feel like it might be good for Hiei. Despite this knowledge however Kurama also worried about what Terryal would say if she knew Hiei's past, and if she understood what he used to be like the relationship probably wouldn't last long. These thoughts caused the fox to become more skeptical about helping the girl because; should she actually succeed in gaining his friend's attention, Kurama would be forced to watch as the fire demon's love was thrown back into his face once more when his psychic lover learned of the jagan master's violent past. The thought was not a pleasant one.

"I don't think Hiei is your type." Kurama's tone was brisk and precise as though slicing through the subject and rendering it invalid.

"I care not for what he is like! Since the day I discovered this truth all I have been able to think of is him, my dreams are controlled by him and my health suffers for it. I have not slept properly since becoming one with this world, first it was the nightmares now this. My fate states that the man I desire will steal my heart and Hiei has done just that. Since he has left to seek those most likely to have plotted against my family I have done nothing but ache." Terryal admitted, her voice was wild and nervous. She **needed** to have Hiei just like she needed food or air.

"Terryal please, it's much more likely that you're desire to find a mate is creating this feeling. I don't want to see either of you get hurt with this relationship goes bad." Kurama attempted to reason with the girl.

"You understand not what I have felt for this man. I have always been drawn to him I have always found him attractive and I know he feels it too. He has offered to stay with me and has shown me kindness in his strange fashion, how could I ever misinterpret this. I plead with you Kurama, from the depth of my heart to allow me the chance to make this attempt." Even her yellow eyes begged.

Kurama sighed and ran his hand through his hair, she was certainly as stubborn as Hiei was the fox would give her that.

"Ok…but as I'm sure you've noticed. Hiei doesn't like those he considers weak, if you want to prove your worth you need to prove your strength. Do you know how to fight?" Kurama asked with a twinkle in his green orbs.

"Of course not, the only thing close to combat we ever learned was the mental defenses and how to evade affectively. Every dance that we learned taught us the agility we would need in the event of a battle." Terryal explained.

Hiei had been gone for a few days, Koenma had requested that he go and scout for the possible suspects to Terryal's incident. Kurama knew the fire apparition would be returning this evening as the Jagan master had taken the time to call him on the communicator hours before. All the fox had to do was make the girl appear to be a suitable fighter in a matter of hours...that couldn't be to hard right? Kurama chuckled to himself; he certainly had his work cut out for him.

* * *

**Aaaaand CUT Great work everybody I hope you enjoyed it please review and don't forget to send me your ideas and thoughts as it'll help me pump out more chapters faster thanks so much everybody sorry there was only one shout out but those of you who review regularly you know who you are and so do I thank you so much and I love you guys!**


	13. Ch 13: What's Really Real Anymore?

**Authors Note:** Hello guys I'm so sorry for the late update but pumping out this chapter was a bizznitch to say the least. It'll be well worth it though its 13 pages of awesome! If I do say so myself. lol now I'm just being conceited. I wanna thank everyone who's ever reviewed and I wanna thank all you guys for the fabulous ideas, this chapter was actually helped along by Kagaome141414, you may not see how just yet but its coming. I really hope you enjoy this chapter because this is when stuff starts to go down and with any luck I can really get the ball rolling when it comes to the villain and the romance. Keep sending your ides please review, oh and before I forget if you guys want to see a lemon in this story please vote on the poll on my account page thingy cause if not I just wont do one which I'm fine with because I've never made the attempt at a lemon before. But if you guys really want it you gotta tell me so please do. Also to avoid confusion in this chapter **_bold and italics words are in Terryal's home language, _**_Italics words as usual are thoughts,_ **bold are voices in Terryal's head** and regular words are...well...regular. You'll understand this later

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

* * *

What's Really Real Anymore?

Yusuke Urameshi, sprit detective, lay sprawled on the grass outside his former master's temple. After finishing school for the day he along with his best friend Kuwabara had decided to mosey on over not only to visit the all-powerful Genkai, but to also check on how their "pet" was doing. Terryal, the bronze-skinned female psychic had spent the entire day training with the fox demon Kurama in order to try and perfect the ability to sense another being by looking for their chi. By the end of the afternoon they had dropped that training and moved on to another type of training. How to create a convincing battle between you and you're opponent without actually attempting to do physical harm to them. The three boys had insisted that Terryal at least attempt to use her already well honed skills of agility and precision to learn how to fight for real, but the ever-pacifist demon had refused. With this decision firmly laid out the boys finally decided that, like shobiz, if they can't make it….fake it. And fake it they did. Terryal knew a strange form of martial arts similar to capoeira which gave her more of a dancing appearance rather then a battling one. However, it was clear to Kurama by watching Terryal that the movements she swore were only forms of dance were really highly trained skills meant for the occasion of battle. Her people may have been pacifists but they seemed to understand the concept and need of fighting even though they never consciously admitted to it.

After countless hours of training the boys took turns launching themselves at her to see if she could "defend" herself. Kuwabara went first and it looked stunning, like movie choreography. Every punch that the teen threw was dodged gracefully and by the end of the "battle" no direct victor was determined which was the same way the fight between Yusuke and Terryal ended. However, no one minded because creating a clear victor wasn't the goal here, it was to create the look of a believable fight and so far they were succeeding. It was around six-thirty and Terryal was expertly maneuvering around Kurama's rose whip when Hiei slid open the traditional paper door separating the backyard from the rest of the house.

Hiei was greeted by a sight he didn't expect to see: Kurama face had the focus and determination that was usually presented in the heat of battle but what was more shocking is that Terryal, the known pacifist was perfectly mirroring the same look. Her ear twitched in his direction momentarily showing that she was aware of his existence but every bit of her was focused on the fox's approaching whip. It lashed out at the girl and she made a quick and precise leap backwards landing in a crouched position. She sprung forward with a speed that Hiei was unaware she possessed, bent forward to cut through the wind she raced towards the red-headed fox. Terryal cart-wheeled easily over the thorny weapon as it sweeping along for a backlash, after that she ducked and rolled her way under it before arriving crouched at the feet of her opponent. Quickly pivoting herself she jabbed her left foot up and outward from behind herself towards Kurama's chest, she would have aimed for his face but seeing as how the height difference was quite radical her best option was for a lower hit.

Hiei hid a blush as the demoness' flowy mint green dress leapt up in a way that allowed him to catch a quick glimpse of the lacy pink underwear hidden beneath. Yusuke snickered noticing the fire apparition's reaction and Kuwabara was still mesmerized by the battle. He had noticed a change in Terryal's demeanor when Hiei had arrived. The girl had instantly become more brutal and determined as though she was truly trying to fight to prove her worth, not just trying to fake it. Kurama noticed it too. Though the team had not rehearsed any specific moves they did have a general idea of what was going to happen, in this particular case Terryal was only suppose to evade Kurama's attacks but she had broken form and went on the offense. The first time she had done so all day. It seemed Hiei's presence had struck a cord with her and he was right. Once the red-eyed boy had stepped outside all Terryal could think of was the advice her now opponent had given her.

"…_if you want to prove your worth you need to prove your strength."_ He had said in his ever-calm voice.

"_Creator I plead with you to grant me with the strength that I shall need to prove to this, my destined partner, that I am worthy of his love" _she thought desperately.

Kurama stepped to the right and leaned back a bit to avoid the kick but even with Terryal's back to him she saw the movement and swept her foot along in the air to follow him. The movement forced her foxy opponent to limbo back allowing the leg to fly over him before adjusting himself and making a dive forward to create some distance between the two but it was no use. Terryal saw his determination to get away and continue with the ranged attack of his whip but she couldn't allow that so she chased after him with a flurry of graceful attacks. Kurama was shocked and at a loss for words, he had attempted to create distance between the two of them to maintain control of the situation, Terryal was definitely not out of control but she was not acting in her usual character either. She was honing in on him like a missile and though she wasn't as well versed in fighting as the rest of his team was she was still quite good. He was slowly beginning to realize that something had awakened in this girl, weather it was her desire to gain Hiei's attention or a sort of inner demon he wasn't sure, but he knew that if not handled properly it could create a dangerous enemy.

"Since when could the woman fight?" Hiei asked, his voice sounding nonchalant as he watched the two dance around the yard.

It really did look more like dancing then fighting, the way Terryal's limber body moved, twisted, pivoted in almost one fluid movement. It all came so natural to her like breathing, and it was stunning to see. However, what was more beautiful then her body was her eyes; shining in those yellow orbs was a twisted and violent joy that Hiei had only seen once before. The evening when he and her fought; it was as though a great creature was prowling behind the eyes of the childlike psychic. A wolf in sheep's clothing. And he had never found himself more mesmerized, seeing that look in her eyes was intoxicating and borderline…sexy…it held a certain maturity that exceeded the visual cues of her body.

Yusuke's smirked burst into an all out grin, Kurama had mentioned to him the real reason why they were practicing fighting with Terryal while she had been sparring with Kuwabara. He was confused as to why a girl like her would pick a girl like Hiei to try and mate with but it was beyond his job to argue. After all, Keiko put up with him.

"She always knew how apparently, it just sorta came out today," Kuwabara answered.

"Why, you interested?" Yusuke pried

"She's not outstanding but she might make a good warm up." Hiei said while throwing off his cloak and setting it aside knowing that he could no longer hide his desire to spar with the childlike demoness.

Terryal lunged at Kurama only to stop midstep staring behind the tall red-headed man and into the red eyes of a slowly approaching black figure. She watched with wide eyes as the fire apparition stepped lightly towards the two of them and she took the time to marvel at his presence. Once realizing what he was to become to her she began to count out the little things about him that she believed were perfect and was surprised to find that there was more then she would have thought. The way the muscles in his arms moved under the skin as they swayed with each step, the broad shoulders, the thin waist, the way each step was light as though he wasn't really touching the ground; merely hovering against it and ready to push off and fly as far away as he pleased. Graceful and dangerous, the perfect bad boy, she reminded herself.

_"He has taken notice!"_ she cheered mentally.

Kurama didn't make a move to attack as he had also picked up on Hiei's approaching form, before turning to face his friend he studied his previous enemy's face and he almost wanted to smile. The joy that glowed in the child's eyes was undeniable, a faint blush could be spotted trailing along her cheeks and he knew she was completely smitten.

"Hello Hiei" the redhead greeted cheerfully, "we were just giving some sparring pointers to Terryal, would you like to help?"

"Tch. She won't learn anything if you keep going easy on her like that, I'll take over." Hiei teased.

His rude tone demeaned his friend's authority but the words he spoke showed interest, Kurama realized this, he looked at her from behind his much shorter friend and gave her an approving nod. Terryal beamed in return.

"Hey!" Hiei snapped calling the psychic back to reality.

"My greatest apologies" she mumbled quickly

"Did you hear what I said? Don't expect me to go easy on you like the fox did," red eyes locked onto yellow ones as the fire apparition said this.

He noticed joy and excitement in her eyes that he didn't expect to see, she was happy that he was there about to fight with her.

_ "I would be most delighted if you would dance with me…"_ the voice of the psychic rung in the boy's head and he realized that to her, they were about to do just that.

A part of the fiery apparition felt flattered by her excitement but at the same time the little devil in him wanted to put a damper on it. She was way too happy for what was about to occur and he wasn't sure he cared for that so after a moment of deliberation on how to proceed he reached for his sword and drew it swiftly. Terryal's breath hitched as she saw the long menacing blade being pulled from its sheath her eyes flickered from the blade to her new opponent's red eyes and she saw something that made her tremble. A sort of thrill glittered in his eyes, the thrill of an oncoming battle, the thrill of a killer it was a look that Terryal had never known until now and she instantly regretted this decision. Hiei smirked at the psychic's reaction, her normally calm eyes were wide with a fear he hadn't seen since they first encountered the girl. For a moment he truly felt like a lion stalking a lamb. Hiei knew he was stronger then her, he could pounce at any moment and get away with anything he pleased. The feeling was almost a turn on but what he probably enjoyed more was the look she had before while fighting Kurama. Terryal at this moment stood before Hiei as merely a girl, but before that, in the face of danger, she was a woman, and that was the truly exciting thought.

"Hiei!" Yusuke called from the sidelines

"Shut it Detective, I said I wouldn't go easy on her. If the woman wants to flee like a weakling she can." Hiei insulted, his words were purely for the girl in front of him as though daring her to back out.

Something flashed deep within Terryal's eyes and they softened then thinned dangerously as though accepting his challenge. Hiei's smirked widened.

_"What's behind those eyes"_ he thought

There was a quick flash of black and Hiei was gone in an instant, Terryal burst out of her serious moment to allow a breath of shock to go through her. She had no idea how fast he was but she quickly gained her composure and tried to find him. Terryal took a moment to damn herself for not focusing on her earlier training with Kurama but just as her mind began to wonder a black blur shot out at her. Terryal gasped and threw up her arms, palms outward, in a defensive stance. Focusing her mind as quickly as possible she was able to shove her way into her opponent's mind and gently press on the part of his brain that controlled his arms and with that Hiei froze inches before her. Hiei smirked knowingly, sure Terryal may have made it into his mind but her defense was weak, she was much too shocked at his speed which jarred her focus. The fire demon's jagan flared to life but the psychic leapt from his mind before anything could be done and ducked under his blade as it finished its swing as though nothing had stopped it. She took the opening and jabbed her foot upwards into his gut, but the attack was half-hearted so Hiei barely moved. The fire demon frowned and latched onto his opponent's ankle with an iron grip.

"You can't keep holding back," He said as he yanked her leg with enough speed and force to sweep her off the ground and toss her behind him.

Terryal yelped as she collided with the hard earth and tumbled a few more yards away from Hiei, which she was grateful for. The red-eyed demon brandished his sword and leapt into action before the girl even had a chance to get up. She squeaked and rolled out of his way just barely missing the sword's blade and cart-wheeled away before she could find herself in any more danger.

_"Forgive me creator…I fear I must tap into the strength that you have labeled forbidden I wish not to dishonor you but I feel it is necessary. I must prove myself to this man, and if presenting myself as something ugly is what is needed then I must…."_ Terryal thought desperately.

Hiei paused for a moment as he felt something change in the psychic across from him, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara could feel it as well. A sort of release…and a rise of something stronger. Terryal's yellow eyes looked up from the grassy floor and met with Hiei's red ones and his eyes widened as he stifled a gasp. Her usually half-lidded eyes had pried themselves open to something that was unnaturally and almost terrifyingly wide and a wildness that had only been seen in glimpses danced freely behind them. Hiei had never seen such a lovely look, the look of a truly powerful woman, not a girl, a woman. In that gaze was a look of complete indifference. A look that said, "You could back down, or I could kill you right now. Either way…it doesn't bother me." He knew the look because he had used it himself, originally he had a look of excitement in these situations, one that said "You could run if you wanted to but that wont save you, you will die anyway." But as he matured the excitement gave way to indifference, the battle wasn't any less exhilarating he just did not look for them anymore. The look of indifference only came with that of a very powerful and very seasoned fighter and Hiei couldn't help but wonder how such a pacifistic demon could possibly have gained such a gaze.

"If it is true cruelty you desire, then I fear that I have no choice but to demonstrate it for you. This gift has been forbidden from use by the great Creator however, if you continue then I will be forced to release it." Her voice was cold and distant as she said this.

"I told you not to hold back, I can handle whatever you throw at me." Hiei smirked

"If you desire so," she muttered before lunging at Hiei, her legs carrying her as though she weren't running at all but skating inches above the ground.

The battle was renewed better then before, the two fought with a fierceness that the boys had never seen, at least not from their own quiet psychic. Hiei still clearly had the upper hand but the fact that Terryal was fighting let alone doing well, was quite impressive. For what seemed like hours the fight went, Hiei never broke a sweat but Terryal was slowly showing signs of fatigue, even in this state fighting was not her strong point. Her male counterpart was still as excited as ever and completely unwilling to stop the now that the battle had gotten really good. Hiei ran at her once more, sword poised for attack and Terryal made a defensive stance, she was going to block him like she had at the start but before the demon ever reached her she cried out and fell to the ground, darkness quickly consuming her.

"Shrimp, what the hell did you do?" Kuwabara yelled as he ran out onto the battlefield towards the pair.

Yusuke and Kurama were following close behind, they had clearly seen Terryal collapse but they did not expect what would come next. When they had reached the pair they all froze for a moment in shock. Terryal was lying on the ground, black hair plastered to her skin due to the sweat, wide eyes blank and cold and her body convulsing.

_**"Terryal….Terryal….Terryal? Terryal! Awaken please child! I beg upon you and the Creator please awaken!"**_

Yellow eyes fluttered open to meet a pair of lilac ones, also slightly hooded but there was something strikingly familiar about them.

"Mother…" Terryal whispered very unsure of herself.

_**"Dear child you have caused me to vex. You did not awaken with the family so I presumed you ill, but you have not awoken once since yesterday and I feared the Creator had decided to steal you from me!"**_ cried Saraswati, otherwise known as mother to Terryal.

The woman embraced Terryal, hugging her daughter to her chest and the psychic child relaxed instantly. Saraswati smelled just as the girl had remembered and her arms were just as warm and comforting as they always were.

"Wait!" Terryal cried, pulling herself from Saraswati's arms as something occurred to her.

Why was she here? Her family was dead.

_**"Terryal-"**_

"Where have they gone!" Terryal cried searching the room frantically her mind reaching out to find any trace of the boys but she just kept running into mind after mind of her fellows. How many of them were here? Wherever here was.

_**"Darling daughter I prey you speak slowly if you insist on using that Human tongue. My mind is not young anymore so I find quick translation difficult."**_ Saraswati coaxed.

_"Human tongue?"_ Terryal thought then she realized that she had been speaking Japanese.

She had gotten so used to doing it for the boys' convenience as Kurama and Hiei were the only ones who truly knew the language of Demon world.

"_**Forgive me mother I have had quite the ordeal" **_Terryal spoke while taking a few breaths to come down, _**"I must inquire as to my status when I arrived here. Did I arrive with four Others?"**_

"_**You are acting strange child, you have not crossed the great divide and I am sure you are fully aware of our rules against Others, they would not be permitted to enter Home for any reason."**_ Saraswati was confused, her dark eyebrows were furrowed and her lilac eyes were concerned.

"_**Home?"**_ Terryal spoke, she sat in shock for a moment before launching herself from the cot she recognized as her own and out the flap door that covered the entrance of her modest "house".

Saraswati called frantically for Terryal to return to bed but her child was long gone.

Terryal was greeted with something she never expected to see. Her village exactly the way she left it, she could feel the minds of every citizen living and breathing.

"_Was it fabrication? Did I merely dream the existence of them? Botan, Yukina….Hiei…."_ she thought and she stumbled through the town.

The young woman passed one familiar face after another; each eyed her in puzzlement or worry as she wobbled by some stopping to ask if she was ok. Terryal felt nauseous, her vision was blurry and she felt like there was cotton in her ears, every word spoken to her was muffled and distant.

"_A fabrication….a dream. Surely I am deep in slumber at Genkai's with sister and the others."_ Terryal thought while shoving her way past her people.

She didn't know where she intended to go, or why she was even running in the first place. Terryal clawed her way viciously through the town occasionally having to squeeze through gaggles of her family attempting to check on her welfare but she shoved them all away one after another until she reached the outskirts of town and the Great Divide. Once alone she took a few ragged breaths before trying to think logically once more. This had to be a dream right? But everything was so terrifyingly real, especially the people. One thing that she had missed while living in the human world is that she had no mental bonds with anyone. Once born, a psychic of her people is connected by strong mental ties to every other person in the village and through these ties you can feel their life as well as their death. Those strong ties were there once more in Terryal's mind as though they had never left, as though she had never felt the violent severing of each one when her family was slowly slaughtered one after another.

"Creator I beg you to give me a sign, is this merely an elaborate dream or is it reality?"

**"Terry!" called a concerned male voice**

Terryal's ears twitched, only two men had ever called her by such a name. She whirled about looking frantically for a glimpse carrot-orange hair but to no avail.

**"Terry! You idiot don't die on me!" came another shout**.

Terryal leapt into the foliage searching like a wild animal for the memorable scent of Yusuke's hair gel, something anything that would prove to her that the others existed. That her love for Yukina as her sister was real, that Kurama's kindness was not an invention, that Yusuke's humor was as real as was the laughter it brought her and that Kuwabara's voice, though raspy and sometimes unpleasant, existed somewhere in the universe. Most of all, she prayed, no, begged that Hiei was a reality; that she had crossed paths with her betrothed and he had been more beautiful then she had ever imagined him to be.

"Yusuke? Kuwabara? I am here, please reveal yourselves. I hear you but I am incapable of seeing you!" Terryal called and stopped abruptly.

There in the distance was a man not much taller then she with buzzed black hair and yellow half-hooded eyes.

"Svein…." Terryal whispered while taking a few steps towards the man, "Brother" she quivered before running at him but he turned and ran as well.

It seemed like hours that the fluffy-haired psychic chased down her brother but she eventually ended up back in town and her brother was gone. Vanished into the crowd like a magician.

_**"Terryal! My child why did you flee? You have stricken much worry in me; you are clearly unwell must return to bed."**_ Saraswati descended on her child quickly, pulling the girl into her arms and leading her gently but persistently back to their lodgings.

_**"Mother where is Svein? Where is my dear brother? I have seen him but I have sadly lost sight of him."**_ The younger girl spoke with urgency in her voice as she pulled from her mother's arms in order to scan the village while continuing to follow the woman.

_**"Oh sweet child! I will inform the healer and insist that he see you before the sun has set. Dear child the fear that has come to my heart is unbearable, what has been done that has caused you to conjure such visions? Surely you are aware that your brother has already defected."**_

_** "Visions? No this must be a fallacy, I have seen my brother with my own eyes." **_Terryal pondered, but did it truly matter weather she saw her brother or not? After all, this whole village was conjured in her imagination right?

"_**Mother…I fear that this is the true vision. You are of my imagination."**_

_** "What…"**_Saraswati gasped, hurt clearly present in her features _**"How could you say such things? Terryal you are clearly unwell we must take you back-"**_

"NO" shouted the younger psychic _**"Mother…I…I was filled to the brim with joy when I was there with the Others!"**_ tears flowed freely down the child's face, _**"Many things I have learned from being in their presence. So many wonderful things graced my eyes mother, and I have found him, the one I am destined to love more then all others. I know in my heart that these feelings cannot be fake mother. The creator has blessed me so and I desire not to have that blessing stolen from me."**_ Terryal hoped beyond reason and understanding that acknowledging this dream for what it was would allow her to awaken from it.

_**"You silence yourself child. You will break the heart of your beloved Naresh, how dare you speak nonsense of this fabricated love for an outsider. I know not how I found myself with one such as ungrateful as you, my love and I slaved to find a fitting partner for our dearest daughter. However, here you have spurned our efforts and denied the love of someone you have already promised yourself to. The Creator is cruel to find humor in trusting me with a disgrace such as yourself!"**_ Saraswati's words were cold and ruthless; she did not try to mask her hurt or frustration.

_"What…"_ Terryal thought as realization slowly began to dawn on her, _"I am already betrothed…to another….Creator….what sort of nightmare have you placed me in!"_ If this was a dream…she wasn't going to wake up.

"Any luck yet?" Asked a young yet authoritative voice.

"No luck yet sir, Genkai's and Yukina are doing all they can but…" Replied a familiar and bubbly voice.

"But?" the voice asked.

"I'm…not sure. None of us are sure what exactly happened she just…collapsed" Botan explained.

"How's everyone else doing?"

"Worried, Lord Koenma. Yukina cried until there was nothing left, Yusuke and Kuwabara have been really quiet, Kurama's lost in his thoughts as usual and Hiei….well…he's acting strange…" Botan mumbled the last bit as though it were an afterthought.

"Strange? Strange how?" Koenma asked

"Well…"

Terryal felt as though she was going completely insane. She had been in her home village for three days straight, everything was as it was and she should've been happy. However, even though she was back among family and friends she still occasionally hear the voices of her previous companions. The young psychic was trying desperately to come to terms with the idea that the people she had met were part of some enormous and elaborate dream but it was difficult to do so when her dreams about Hiei, both sexual and non, persisted. Hearing the distant voices of Botan and a man she had discovered to be the Prince of spirit world Koenma as though they were whispering in the room next to her didn't help either.

_**"Are you well?" **_Asked a very tall broad and bulky man, his voice was deep and gruff, Terryal was sure someone in the world found his voice appealing but she was not one of them.

Naresh was a tall bronze and muscled man that reminded Terryal of the over-bulked action heroes in Yusuke's movies, the ones that saved the world but only after leaving a trail of horribly destroyed bodies behind him. The ever-pacifist didn't see the appeals in the movies and so lost any appeal she could've had for the body type. Naresh was the other problem with this new life Terryal had found herself with, the man, though handsome in his own way, was nowhere near Hiei in appearance. He had the strong buff action hero look, which was fine for some girls but it almost seemed like showing off to her, like a peacock. Hiei didn't need to show off. The fire apparition was strong just like Naresh, and probably stronger as the shorter would be willing to use his strength. Hiei was confident in his abilities and had no need to build himself up bigger than necessary, he was small but proud and carried the strength and power of someone the size of two Naresh's and it could be felt in the weight of his red gaze.

Everything about Naresh was too grand or not grand enough. The foggy grey eyes though lovely against his dark complexion did nothing for him as they were always half-lidded and distant, as though in a daze. Hiei's superior red eyes were large like rubies and they carried a sort of spark in them. Even when he was pondering something that should've made his eyes appear distant there was a life and fire behind them that never made them dull. Hiei was a man that was interesting to watch and think about because nothing was known about him, he was mysterious and new, the forbidden fruit of men. Naresh was the expected, he was exactly as he seemed from the moment you met him, true he was a nice and gentle giant but he came off that way. The fact that Terryal had an all-access pass into his mind whenever she please didn't do him any favors, she didn't like not having that connection to her friends in the human world but she became sure that they hid their thoughts because they at least had interesting things going on. Naresh bore everything on the table and it wasn't very impressive, his thoughts were pretty bland and his interests didn't coincide with Terryal's at all. Though the vertically challenged female couldn't confirm that Hiei and her had a lot in common either at least she was aware that Hiei had some taste for sweets where as Naresh had none.

_**"I am as well as is capable."**_ Terryal responded with a sigh.

In truth the girl was becoming stir crazy, she never realized how boring and predictable everyone here was. She had loved the peace so much at the time but after living around the chaos and noise she was beginning to miss it. People in the human world didn't know their destinies, they didn't know their path, but they never cared. They pressed on living in the now making what was happening currently count not what happens later. Terryal had known people who spent their entire life practicing and bettering themselves for something that would happen in the future, sometimes hundreds of years in the future. Because of that they were not connected with the rest of the family the same way as others, but humans….they were on another level. They knew that tomorrow could be it, so they connected whenever they could; there was no planning. It was reckless living and Terryal was beginning to find beauty in that.

_**"Would it please you to bask in the Creator's light with me?"**_ Naresh asked

Terryal said nothing but rose from her cot and walked out with the large brown behemoth tailing behind her. She realized very much that in reality she was acting like a child, pouting because she had chocolate ice cream when she really wanted cookies n' cream. However there was nothing she could do at this point, she wanted desperately to do something but she wasn't sure what could be done. The most logical answer was to wait and hopefully find out which life was a dream and which one was reality.

_**"Lovely day is it not? The Creator truly smiles upon us on this day, I consider myself wonderfully lucky to be in your presence Terryal."**_ Naresh's lips jutted upwards into an awkward smile, it looked forced, as though all his muscles were against the idea of him smiling.

_**"You speak such kindness to me Naresh but I must wonder why is it you have chosen to ask for my hand? You are on your five-hundredth year. An adult. Why would you choose a child such as I when there are others older and much more deserving?"**_ Terryal questioned as she wondered aimlessly through the streets of her village.

_**"It matters not what I see in you, you are my destined mate and Saraswati wishes not to have you leave as your brother had. Are you not satisfied with me? I find you lovely and I had hoped you would find something of appeal in me."**_ Naresh spoke calmly.

_**"But how is it that you are my destined partner when our Fates do not-"**_ Terryal froze while holding up her arm as proof but she stopped short and saw something horribly wrong.

Her tattoo was not the same.

_"No….it is not possible, I gazed at it merely yesterday. The dragon is gone!"_ yellow eyes widened as the small girl thought this.

** "How long has it been?" Asked Koenma's voice from somewhere distant**

** "About three hours," Replied Genkai's raspy voice, "Something has a strong hold on her mind I can sense it. But their technique isn't something I'm used to so it's difficult to break, we can try something but…it could be dangerous…" The voice faded.**

Tears began to roll down Terryal's face; she didn't understand why this was happening to her. Had she gone insane? Was this reality, was she imagining and deciphering the wrong Fate for over one hundred hears? No, that'd be silly, completely farfetched. But if this is a dream, then why had she been here for three days? Why hadn't she woken up? Why!

"Genkai! Come quick she's convulsing again!" Cried Yukina's sweet voice.

"Dammit Yukina do something!" Shouted Yusuke impatiently as he watched Terry twitch and spasm sickeningly on the futon, he felt so helpless standing in the room knowing that their newest companion could die and he could do nothing to help.

"Urameshi don't talk to her like that!" Kuwabara called in return, he knew his friend didn't mean it but he still wouldn't stand for him talking to the love of his life like that.

"Shut up you nitwits." Genkai's firm voice scolded as she rushed into the room, she pointed at Kurama "Get Hiei," she ordered.

Kurama didn't hesitate he got up and ran to the backyard where he knew his friend was residing. After Terryal collapsed Hiei started acting more violent then normal, he sniped at Kuwabara more ferociously and was constantly grinding his teeth and clenching his fits. It was clear the demon was trying to pick a fight as though to get his mind of the condition of his ex-opponent. Eventually Hiei had been asked to leave the room as the only thing he was contributing was more stress. Kurama knew that if Genkai wanted him to fetch Hiei then it was for the use of his Jagan, the thought had come up earlier but the elderly woman had been worried about the effects it could have on the injured party. This meant things were really bad if Genkai was going to risk this.

Hiei dropped out of a nearby tree as soon as Kurama exited into the cool night air, the suddenness of his appearance was startling because it implied curiosity, interest, and worry. Things Hiei didn't commonly show.

"What's going on fox?" Hiei almost spat the words at his friend, Kurama knew something was really wrong with his friend if he was willing to take a tone with him.

"We need use of your Jagan" Was all Kurama said before Hiei stalked past him and into the temple.

Barely a minute later had the two demons returned to Genkai's side, the white bandana was off and the Jagan was open and prepared to do its master's bidding. Hiei knelt before the psychic trying to ignore her violently shaking body the third eye glowed and its master took a breath.

"Don't die on me woman."

* * *

**Well whatcha guys think? Please review and PM me your interesting and creative ideas and I'll post the next one as soon as possible**


	14. Ch 14: For Your Ears Only

**Author's Note:** Hello guys and welcome to another exciting installment of the worst titled story I've ever written lol. Seriously I hate the title of my fic but I really like the titles of the chapters. Sorry it took so long you guys I didn't get to do any writing over the weekend because I was in Dallas an an anime convention and let me tell you it was AWESOME if you want the fun details I'm super excited to tell them. Either way as per last time **_bold italics words are in the language of the Makai_** and **bold words are voices in Terryal's head. **Don't worry this wont be an issue for long. Also big big big plus this chapter features more Hiei, Terryal amazingness so I hope you enjoy this chapter is also thanks to my friend Kagome who gave me a great idea for the direction this story should go in and this is a continuation of her idea. Please R&R you know the drill yadda yadda and enjoy.

PS I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

* * *

For Your Ears Only

"_**Terryal! Where have you gone?"**_ Naresh's deep voice didn't cut through the air, it exploded through it like a cannon.

After discovering the drastic change in her tattoo Terryal wobbled back to her home claiming that she was feeling ill and then stowed away into the night when no one was watching. The childlike psychic was starting to feel disgusted with herself as she continued to do things that were out of character for her. Not long before finding herself in this situation she had willingly taken part in a fight where she used powers that were forbidden by the elders, before that she talked freely about her home, customs and the people who defected from it, and now she was hiding from her betrothed in not only body but mind as well. Terryal had done the unthinkable and the unspeakable; she had willingly cut off all mental connections with her people and hid her demon energy making it difficult for them to find her. Terryal sighed as she leaned against a tree on the outskirts of town and allowed a few tears to be shed for her loss of self. She felt dirty betraying her family and beliefs like that, no matter how much the psychic told herself it was necessary she couldn't help but wonder how anyone could ever love her now.

_**"Dearest sister was this not what you desired?"**_ a deep voice swept through the night air and caressed Terryal's senses; she bolted from her position and stared around frantically hoping for some sign that the voice was real.

Svein stepped gracefully from the bushes, his yellow eyes looking almost fluorescent under the small bursts of moonlight that shined through the canopy. Terryal's body relaxed instantly and she smiled warm and welcoming towards her brother, he was just as she had remembered him. Her brother was not a tall man standing at about five feet even but he was lean and graceful which made him appear much taller. Svein had always been more graceful then his younger sister but Terryal never minded as she believed it to be one of the things she loved most about him. He never tripped over his feet or his words and seeing him now made her realize how strikingly similar she was to Kurama; a very put-together man that seemed delicate but if you knew him you knew that he was far from that. Tears rolled gently down Terryal's tattooed face and she cursed the oracle for being right in telling her that she would be constantly shedding tears for her and others.

_**"I knew you were amongst us brother, I knew..."**_ Terryal whispered while taking a few trembling steps towards the closest member of her family.

Somewhere inside Terryal knew that things were very wrong but she didn't care, she had missed her brother more then she could describe. She didn't care whether she was dreaming or not at this point, all Terryal wanted right now was to spend a few moments with her lost brother.

_**"You should return to mother dear sister. She worries so, and your lover will worry as well."**_ He scolded ever so gently, like he always used to.

_**"Please brother, speak not of Naresh. I wish to hear no more of him; I beg you please speak only of yourself."**_ Terryal pleaded while taking a step towards her beloved brother, stretching out her hand in an attempt to touch him to verify his existence.

_**"Sister, is this not as you desired? You have found the one with whom you are destined, you have done nothing but plead for such joy to be known to you and now you spurn its existence?"**_ Svein's voice was cold and harsh as he spoke causing Terryal to quickly withdraw her hand.

_**"Brother, this is not right. I fear I am in a dream for I have already found my beloved. You know more than any that I was unable to find love with among our family. I cannot in good conscience stay here and allow myself to become one with Naresh when I know my heart belongs to an Other."**_ Terryal begged her brother to understand as he had so many times before.

_**"So this is the path you choose? You choose to deviate from the Creator's will and marry another forcing sadness and betrayal on the ones nearest to you."**_ Svein spat while taking a step back from her as if to distance himself from a diseased creature.

_**"No! You understand not what I mean Brother I-"**_ Terryal's right arm spasmed causing her to break her sentence. She gasped and grabbed it quickly with her left hoping to keep it from jerking again later.

_**"Next you will inform me that the laws passed down by our great elders are meant to be broken. That our customs are lies and our people are fools! Do you mean to go rogue sister?"**_ Svein's yellow eyes stared at his sister in disgust and her tears flowed faster than ever. She had never seen such a cruel face on her brother.

**"Her convulsions are getting worse. Hiei if you're going to do something do it now!"** Rasped Genkai from somewhere in the back of Terryal's mind

_**"No Svein. Please, brother you must believe that I would never-"**_ Terryal chirped as her legs erupted in violent spasms causing her to fall to her knees before her brother.

_"What's strangeness has fallen upon me?"_ Terryal thought

_**"Then why did you fight? Why did you break the laws of our people and let your true self be shown? Why did you speak of our people to these Others?"**_ Svein shouted,

_** "How is it that you have knowledge of-"**_ Terryal began but was hit once more with a violent spell of convulsions that left her lying on her stomach with ragged breath.

"Terryal," came a wonderfully familiar voice from behind the exhausted psychic, the girl rolled her tired dull eyes toward the figure and looked up at him shock vaguely twinkling behind her distressed eyes.

Hiei had never called her by her name before.

"dammit…" Svein cursed from between his clenched teeth.

The buzz-cutted teen stumbled away from his sister and the new arrival clutching his head in his slightly clawed hands.

_**"How did you get in here?**_" he growled

Hiei eyed the man across from him and something clicked in his mind.

_"That is my brother you place before my eyes…"_

_**"So this is your brother?"**_ Hiei purred, this was the first time Terryal had ever heard him speak his home language and it sent chills down her spine, at a loss of breath she did not respond.

Hiei's red eyes glanced at her, taking a moment to let the image of her body sink in. She was crying and had been since before he arrived, his usually nonchalant face turned into a scowl. What kind of brother would willingly make his sister cry? He didn't like the look of the situation, a woman crying wasn't something he was usually fond of anyway but something about Terryal crying struck a cord with the fire demon. Hiei growled and clenched his fists, feeling himself react unintentionally to her sadness as though her tears were calling his anger, pulling it from him and he let them do it. His red eyes found his way up to the yellow eyes that resembled Terryal's so much and the look he gave the man was terrifyingly cruel even for Hiei.

_**"Disgraceful"**_ He muttered and before anyone could blink the fire apparition had drawn his sword and slashed through Svein.

Terryal shot up as though she wasn't tired at all; _**"BROTHER!"**_ she called reaching out a shaking hand for her sibling's remains but Hiei wouldn't allow it.

The fire demon scooped up the girl effortlessly and walked away from the corpse while the frail body in his arms cried, reached and pleaded for her savior to at least allow her to touch the body.

_**"No no no, Svein! Svein do not! Do not escape from me please I beg you. Svein….brother….leave not from my sight I will be there! Please, Hiei return to him I must…Hiei please! Please I beg you allow me one last glimpse…Hiei…Hiei! He's my brother dammit! BROTHER"**_

Hiei's red eyes snapped open and his Jagan stopped glowing and shut as though tired from a long days work but Terryal's awakening was much more shocking. The girl had stopped convulsing long enough for her eyes to snap violently open and arch her back while releasing a bloodcurdling scream. Terryal's body fell limply on the futon her eyes still wide and her breath ragged but after a moment of yellow orbs darting around the room she did the unexpected. The girl threw herself full force at Hiei, tiny brown fingers wrapped around the boy's throat yelling uncontrollably.

_**"HE WAS MY BROTHER YOU BASTARD! MY BROTHER! HE WAS ALL I HAD! HE WAS MY BROTHER!"**_

"Terryal!"

"Sister!"

"Damn!"

"He deserved it…" Hiei choked out, he knew he could easily rip the girl off him but he wasn't sure if he was willing to hurt her right now.

"YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!" She roared

"Terryal calm down!" Kurama shouted over the girl, he latched onto the girl and yanked her off his friend while Yusuke pulled Hiei back in an attempt to get the two as far from each other as possible.

"What manner of brother traps his sister in an eternal nightmare?" Hiei spat after clearing his throat. "Not even I'm that cruel" his last words were calm but somehow it hurt more hearing them that way. The words pierced through the psychic's anger and shook her ever-logical mind back into control leaving the girl with a heavy realization.

Hiei shook Yusuke off him and stalked out of the room hands in pockets and head held high. He knew he had done nothing wrong this time. An overbearing silence followed Hiei's departure and Terryal was at a loss for words she slumped in Kurama's arm the adrenaline from her rage gone leaving only fatigue and an air of depression. She sniffled a couple of times in Kurama's arms before beginning to all out cry, curling into herself and burying her face in her arms and hands as though she were embarrassed to be seen like this. Kurama placed her back on the futon allowing Yukina to rub and caress her surrogate sister's back as the browner of the two females moved and curled into the ice maiden's lap latching onto the girl's kimono like a child. Terral moaned and groaned weakly into the Yukina's lap, her stomach tight and upset from the fight. One by one everyone wondered out of the room each one stopping to console Terryal for a moment before leaving.

"You had a rough ordeal; everything will make more sense in the morning." Kurama assured

"Hey squirt…we're glad you're ok," Kuwabara mumbled

"Get some sleep Terry it'll make you feel better" Botan purred

"Hey kiddo get to bed we're playin' some games tomorrow, no arguin'" Yusuke ordered

Until it was only Genkai and Yukina.

"You should be grateful to the pipsqueak for saving your ass. He was the only one with the strength to make it into the barrier around your mind and pull you out." Genkai scolded

Terryal hiccupped and nodded, Genkai was always right but it didn't make the whole ordeal hurt any less.

"He killed my brother…" the child whispered as though it justified her behavior.

"You're as big an idiot as Yusuke. Whatever it was you saw in there was all in your head, a projection by whomever it was that entered your mind in the first place. I'm not pointing fingers here but if Hiei thinks it was your brother then he's probably right. Either way the man Hiei killed wasn't real anyway." Genkai grumbled into her pipe, the old woman got up and went to the door, "By the way the boys are all staying here tonight because of your condition so if I were you I'd thank them in the morning."

Terryal chuckled into Yukina's lap and nodded, promising to do so as soon as she awoke. Terryal didn't like Genkai making her feel bad but she knew the old woman was saying things she needed to hear so the chocolate-skinned girl found it hard to be too upset with the old woman. When Genkai left the room Terryal sat up on her futon and apologized for soaking Yukina's kimono. The girl smiled like she usually did and waved the apology away claiming that there was no harm done.

"You know, mister Hiei only acted like that because he has this thing about brothers." Yukina muttered.

Terryal's ears twitched at the information, part of her really wanted to know about her future partner but another part was still upset and wondering why she had tried to fight her dream husband Naresh to get back to the much more unevenly tempered Hiei.

"Is Hiei blessed with an older brother?" Terryal questioned even though she told herself not to.

"No, he has a little sister." She said with a smile

"Why is it that he has never spoken of her? Surely he is proud as siblings are a blessing to be shared." Terryal said, her eyes sparkling with the idea of Hiei as an older brother, it was an odd yet fitting thought.

"He…wants to protect her, so he doesn't speak to her." Yukina's red eyes darted away from her friend's as though she were hiding something, her body slumped causing the usually cheerful girl to appear sullen and distressed.

Terryal eyed her for a moment, her gaze dropped to the floor when realization hit her but she chose to play vague for the sake of her surrogate sister. If Yukina wanted to be outright and honest she would be.

"Such sadness…I cannot imagine how that must feel, I feel much pity for the girl, should she know of him of course. Yet in some ways I envy her much, it is clear that Hiei was blessed by the Creator with good character, noble heart, and a protective being. I am most certain that this sister, wherever she may dwell, is well watched and cared for." Terryal's yellow eyes captured her "sister's" and the two smiled at each other passing an unspoken pact that this wouldn't be mentioned again.

"It is late; I should probably get to bed. Will you be ok in this room by yourself?" concern twinkled behind gentle red eyes and the bronzer female gave a reassuring smile and nod.

The two bid goodnight to each other and Yukina left the room, turning out the light as she went. Terryal listened intently to the pitter patter of her sister's feet as they walked across rows of tatami mats and it was only when she heard the sound of a sliding door open and close that the psychic finally threw the comforter from her body and patted across the tatami herself towards the backyard. The psychic had stubbornly refused to go to bed as she felt she had been sleeping long enough, or at least it had seemed that way. Once outside she released a sigh of content as the sounds of the night greeted her, the grass crackled and shifted with the weight of millions of insects, the cool night wind blew and whooshed through the trees and shrubs bringing the rest of nature to life in its own symphony. A choir of crickets joined the band as well as the distant rumbling sounds of Kuwabara and Yusuke snoring in their beds. Terryal's ears twitched in an attempt to catch every note and tune.

Bronze skin lifted and fell as Terryal's chest filled with air in one deep calming breath, she let it out through her mouth and drew her right foot forward then around herself in a semi-circle, imitating the ballet move rond de jambe. Terryal's body remained remarkably still for a moment before violently springing into action. She danced outside with the sounds of the night as her music, the same steps that she used while fighting Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara. Her moves were quick, precise and unrelenting, she wasn't just dancing, she was training; Terryal wasn't sure why the desire had suddenly sparked in her. Whether it was training her body for the sake of health or training it in case the desire to fight rose in her once more she wasn't sure, but she had to let the feeling out lest she remain restless the entire night.

Terryal was completely enthralled in her training, so much so that she didn't notice a figure in the darkness watching her, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. It was only when Terryal landed perfectly on one foot and continued to carry her momentum in roundhouse kick motion that she even realized someone was there at all. What better way to notice someone then having your shin collide with them?

Hiei stood before the psychic, forearm raised, blocking the kick that was meant for no one particular. The two eyed each other, red eyes on yellow and a challenge passed through the boy's ruby orbs. Terryal's shocked eyes softened to a look of calm determination and the challenge was accepted, Hiei kicked off the match by throwing the first punch and Terryal countered by bending backwards and cart wheeling away.

"It's dangerous to be out here alone." Hiei said between punches,

"It is apparent to me that I am not alone, as you have clearly demonstrated," Terryal said with a smile that almost resembled a smirk.

The fight between the pair clearly wasn't the same as the one that had occurred earlier, it was more of a stress reliever. The two seemed to understand that the other was stressed and whatever it was about they didn't care, which Hiei was grateful for, he didn't want his opponent to know that he had gotten his feathers ruffled over a girl like her. It was obvious why Terryal was stressed but she appreciated that Hiei made no move to question her sudden desire to fight, or to criticize her abilities. Instead he kept silent and allowed her to vent just as she was doing for him. The match ended when Terryal's kick was caught in Hiei's grasp and she was tossed aside like a rag doll. She had rotated in a way where she should've landed upright but she had rotated too far so instead of landing on the full sole of her foot she hit her heel and didn't brace herself in time. Terryal fell flat on butt with a small "oof" while rubbing her sore cheeks she glanced up to see Hiei approaching her as though he were coming in for the kill. However, Once Hiei reached the girl she burst into her twinkling laughter causing the approaching male to stop and give her a look of utter confusion which only brought more laughter from the girl.

"Forgive me," she giggled, "I have only now realized how out of character for me this is. I have gone through many changes and it scares me so…"

"And you're laughing about it?" Hiei asked, his eyebrow quirked

"True, it is not the most normal of responses. In reality I assume that I find humor not in the knowledge of what I am becoming, but instead for the fact that it is all for the sake of impressing another. I fear you must think me as soft as a human." Terryal chuckled; her smile was pained yet sincere.

Hiei sat cross-legged on the earth in front of his former opponent, pondering her words as he did so. He was wondering who she was trying to impress, surely there was no one she cared about that much, to bring down her traditions just for the sake of pleasing someone. It couldn't be Yukina because she was somewhat of a pacifist herself; though the ice maiden didn't deny the pros of violence when needed she did not openly search for a fight so gaining strength would not impress her. The firey demon knew Kurama liked Terryal the way she is, he was fascinated by her culture and wanted only her safety and comfort and if being comfortable meant keeping some over-religious traditions then that was fine with the fox. The Oaf would never force a girl to fight just like he would never fight one himself and the Detective already had a woman of his own and Terryal was well aware of that…which left…

"Who are you trying to impress?" the question was almost like a demand.

Terryal blushed and averted her eyes from the red rubies that shined with a twinge of curiosity. When she finally decided to meet the boy's eyes the blush was still there but a sly smile that she had picked up from Yusuke had curled over her features.

"It's a secret," she whispered with a wink which caused Hiei to huff and look away in frustration.

He hated that grin Yusuke would get when he knew something that you didn't. Hiei didn't often get that knowing smile from the detective but when he did the fire demon would debate why he chose to stick around the somewhat human teen. However, what probably made Hiei angrier then the look itself, was that on Terryal, it looked cute, a sign of her changing.

"Are you aware of the fact that your nose crinkles when you have found something that causes annoyance?" Terryal chuckled, she was sad to know that she was bugging Hiei again but it made her smile to see his facial nuances at work.

Hiei swiftly relaxed his face and eyed her with a small glare as though he were trying to say "No I don't". But the reaction he gave just caused the shorter of the two midgets to burst into giggles once more at his childishness, and there went Hiei's nose again. When Terryal was finally able to stifle her laughter she stared up into the stars in silence, her legs were spread wide apart and her hands were on the grass between then, bracing the girl's slouching upper body. Hiei took a moment to ponder over the dark-skinned psychic as she stared into the sky, the moonlight causing her yellow eyes to glow.

Cute really was the best word to describe her, but Hiei wasn't complaining, he did enjoy the look of women, he had seen many in his lifetime and had plenty of time to choose what he liked. However, even though he had seen a lot of appealing body types, some of them even human, he preferred hers the most. Hiei was by no means a pedophile, he liked women not children, but something about her young body was enjoyable to see. Though Terryal was of proper mating age she was still young and her features showed it, and maybe that's what was fascinating about her, Hiei knew that she wasn't done growing and seeing her change so much now almost made him wonder what she would do next. This particular fire apparition liked to observe, he usually hid away not because he didn't like the others company, but because he liked watching how things played out. It was sort of like a game and Terryal was a living version of it. The demon boy knew that if he stuck by Terryal long enough he'd see quite the transformation, the knowledge of this plus the wonder of what she would become all brought a sort of excitement to her character. Though he'd never admit it, Hiei often pondered what Terryal would turn into the longer she stayed in the Ningenkai, the team had seen her give up more then she ever intended and the boy couldn't help but wonder what she'd give up next.

"Hiei…" Terryal mumbled looking at the sky distressed.

The boy in question grunted in response to his name, and eyed the deomoness curiously.

"It seems…I am once again in need of your forgive-"

"Don't apologize" Hiei interrupted causing Terryal to jump from the sudden sharpness of his voice, her yellow orbs showed confusion as she looked at her future lover.

"Hiei I-"

"You had every reason to be upset; it looked like I killed your brother." He stated flatly

"Do you still have it in your mind that he was the one who trapped-" she began

"Yes"

Terryal punched Hiei's arm causing the fire demon to jump and stare at the female with a gaze of confusion and light shock. This definitely wasn't her style; she'd been around Yusuke too long.

"I would find great pleasure in continuing our conversation if you swear to interrupt me no longer. I was raised as the youngest child and I know too well what it feels like to be shoved aside simply for your age, I wish not to be reminded of such annoyances." Terryal's tone was annoyed, the first time Hiei had ever heard her use such a tone.

The fire apparition scoffed at the idea that her life was so bad, but he couldn't help but chuckle at the sound of her pouty annoyed voice. The chuckle caused Terryal's heart to be set aflutter; it was a deep masculine sound that the girl wanted to cherish forever. But the fact still stood that he was laughing at her so instead the girl glared at him to the best of her abilities (which turned out looking more like a childish pout).

"What has amused you so?" Terryal grumbled, her voice mixed with her pout of a glare only caused the boy to snicker once more.

"You're not very intimidating," he insulted, and it was an insult in tone and stare but there was an almost inaudible lightheartedness to the very end that made Terryal smile once more, he was pulling faces from her again.

"I am in the belief that there was a battle between me and a certain demon in which I more than proved my ability to be intimidating." The girl teased while pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them while she eyed her companion, waiting for his response.

"You're mistaking. Even in that state you're so weak even the oaf could beat you." Hiei taunted his trademark smirk now in place.

Terryal didn't have a response and she didn't care to make one, she merely smiled at him admiring his facial features while he felt triumphant. The smirk eventually vanished and the air went from lighthearted back to serious as Terryal started pondering more about the lengthy dream she had.

"You don't think it was your brother, do you?" scoffed the boy, he clearly thought it was stupid of her to believe anything else.

"I wish not to believe it, as he has never done anything to harm me before, but if it will please your mind to search for him then I will offer any information I can give." Terryal whispered reluctantly

Hiei eyed her, shock dancing in his ruby colored orbs. The Jagan master hadn't expected Terryal to say that, he didn't want her to be stupid and keep the information when there was already a good chance that her brother was at least guilty of hurting her if not her family. However, just because the answer seemed logical doesn't mean that she was going to give it to him.

"No tricks?" Hiei asked before he could stop himself.

"It would not do me well to fool the man I am attempting to impress." Terryal replied with a nervous yet somehow still sly smile on her face. "However, I regret I must ask that we wait until tomorrow to have this conversation as it is late and I am finally beginning to feel the affects of fatigue. I bid you goodnight Hiei."

Terryal stood up with that gentle smile still on her face, her half hooded eyes and softened and relaxed as she stared at the fire demon, taking in his features before turning and walking back towards the temple. Hiei had watched her stand up and leave wide red eyes curious as he pondered her smile. The look had sent something in his gut ablaze making his chest warm and his stomach hop as though it were standing on a hot surface. She glanced back at him once more before she reached the door with those same gentle eyes causing Hiei to avert his gaze quickly to hide the light heat blazing beneath his cheeks. What good would impressing him do for her?

"Hiei," the psychic's voice was perfectly aged like a fine wine, "I beg you not to inform the others that I have chosen to give this information to you. I wish not to be telling my life and family to an audience as it brings me great embarrassment to do so. I have come to learn that the Creator wishes for me to trust more in others and I have chosen to do so with you as you have proven that, despite moments in which I annoy you, have always attempted to do what you feel is best for me and the others. I do not regret a moment of this night or what is to follow. I will tell you all that you ask of me, but please keep in mind that the words I speak are for your ears only, you may tell this information to whoever you wish but only once I am done and gone from your sight."

_"for your ears only…"_ something about the way she spoke those words made a small chill run up Hiei's spine, it sounded as though she was planning to tell a secret to a lover.

All Terryal got was a "hn" in response but her smile showed a hint of satisfaction as she opened the door and shut it again. Hiei listened to her footsteps until they were completely inaudible before turning and going to bed himself.

Small, soft brown hands caressed a green face from beneath a deep blue sea. Red eyes opened to meet face to face with a pair of brilliant yellow ones that stood out in contrast to the blue that surrounded them. Hiei recognized this dream, this feeling; he realized very quickly that he was exposed to Terryal once more in his demon form; all eyes were on her as she stroked his cheek. The psychic slowly pulled her hand away from the demon boy's face, allowing her fingers to linger for a moment as though she were trying to memorize the texture of his skin. Hiei watched her, entranced as she floated upwards towards the surface, holding out that tiny hand as though asking for the boy in the water to join her.

_"Come to the surface. Enjoy the sun."_ the gesture said and after a moment of thought the fire apparition reached out a much larger tentative hand, and took the girl's. Her smile brightened and she kicked up, pulling them towards the sky and once the water broke Hiei felt that strange energy serge through his body as though everything was aligning together.

Hiei found his dream girl in the kitchen chatting away with Yukina over something he didn't particularly care about at the moment. Her ears twitched as he entered and their conversation stopped immediately. Terryal turned to meet Hiei's angry red orbs as he stalked up to her, his rage seemed to flare as he noticed her holding a bowl of something out to him, the girl's face was lit with joy as though she had done nothing wrong.

"I bid you good morning Hiei, I am pleased to see you awa-"

"I told you to stay out of my mind woman," the boy's cold voice froze Terryal mid-sentence and Yukina looked up from what she was doing praying a fight wouldn't break out.

"Forgive me but I only desired you to get first pick of the strawberries, as I have not awoken anyone else yet. "A little bird told me" as they say, that these were among your most favored. Sister was kind enough to show me to a garden she, with help from Kurama, has been tending and they are most wonderful." Her cheery smile was slowly calling calmness from the fire apparition and he hated that.

The black-clad male eyed the bowl with suspicion, they were indeed strawberries and they looked to be more delicious then Terryal promised them to be. Red eyes jumped and fell between fruit and smiling face for a moment as though pondering which to take a whack at. Eventually, with a lot of frustration in his movements, Hiei picked a rather large strawberry from the bowl and nearly stomped out the room, the end sweet and sour fruit already being popped into the demon's mouth. Terryal, after stifling giggles from Hiei's awkward reaction, turned to a very stiff Yukina and gave her a triumphant grin.

Hiei couldn't believe the nerve of that girl. Waking him up, invading his privacy and buying him off with cheap treats…never mind the fact that it actually worked. The realization of this probably frustrated the already firey demon more. He hadn't intended to give into her so easily but he couldn't say no to the strawberries, especially not when she looked so excited to be giving them to him.

_"It would not do me well to fool the man I am attempting to impress…"_ her words echoed in his mind once more causing his cheeks warm up.

He found that random things Terryal would say would frequently appear in his mind; he didn't like the idea because it caused him to realize how much he hung on her every word when she spoke. As Hiei walked towards the backyard, not bothering to hide the still visible blush as he figured no one else was awake but his eyes jumped up from the tatami to the sliding door in front of him as it opened to reveal a dirt-covered Kurama.

The redhead stopped in his tracks when he saw his much shorter friend in the most unusual position he had ever seen. Before him Hiei stood pink cheeks and small, but still masculine, fingers clutched around a monster of a strawberry which was still halfway into his mouth. The red eyes of his companion were wide with the shocking realization of how awkward he must look. Kurama swiftly covered his mouth attempting and failing to hide a series of snickers at his friend's expense.

"You know Hiei, this is why I didn't tell you about the garden" the fox teased.

"Shut it fox," Hiei grumbled, his face was hotter then before but his eyes threatened slow and painful death which only brought more laughter from his red-headed friend. "Besides I didn't take them, the girl gave them to me."

"The girl…oh you mean Terryal," Kurama chirped while pulling his dirt covered shoes off before entering the temple.

"What are you doing up right now anyway? _That girl_ said she hadn't woken anyone else up yet." Hiei said in an accusatory voice, now choosing to blame his embarrassment on the young psychic.

"She didn't wake me up, I woke up with Yukina to tend the garden…wait…did Terryal." Green eyes widened with realization, "Terryal…woke you up, the same way she wakes everyone else up?" Kurama was sure he already knew the answer but he had to ask anyway.

Hiei said nothing only glared harder before stuffing the last large chunk of strawberry in his mouth and shoving past his friend with the sentence "I'm going to go train," lingering in the air. The many implications of the fire demon's silence caused the red head to grin in his all-knowing and foxy way.

"_I suppose he's warming up to her"_ Kurama though with a smile.

Terryal looked up as Kurama wondered into the kitchen, her smile spread from ear to ear as she greeted the boy with a hearty "good morning" and went back to feverishly stirring what looked like pancake batter.

"Is this not fascinating Kurama? Dear sister has been so kind as to share with me a recipe she learned for these strange "pan-cakes". She promises them to be most sweet and delightful and I have hopes of presenting them to everyone on this morning for breakfast." Terryal clucked looking quite proud of herself.

"She woke up begging me to teach her how to make a traditional breakfast for everyone as a show of gratitude. But I had to explain that a traditional Japanese breakfast would take much too long to make so we settled for a westernized meal instead." Yukina explained while she carved out the stems on the remaining strawberries.

"I'm sure everything will taste delicious" the fox complimented with a cheery smile of his own causing the bronzed girl's beam to brighten "You know…I saw Hiei this morning as I was coming back from tending the garden"

"Was he still mad?" Yukina asked in a worried tone, she knew that Terryal was quite determined to win the fire demon's favor but the girl was also aware that if her sister-like figure continued as she did then she might push her partner away rather then bring him closer.

"I guess you could say that." Kurama chuckled at the memory, "I think he has definitely taken a fancy to Ms Terryal though."

Terryal's ears twitched and her face brightened more if that was even possible.

"Then with this new hope in my heart I shall prepare a breakfast feast fit for a king!" she cheered while spooning the cream-colored goo into a frying pan.

Yukina chuckled at her surrogate sister's antics and proceeded to help the psychic with the pancakes.

Not long after a table was set and with the help of Terryal's talents all the boys were awake, Yusuke and Kuwabara eyed the spread with greedy stares. The table was covered by a mountain of pancakes, fresh fruits, flavored syrup, butter, and rolled Japanese style omelets. The youngest boys at the table took no prisoners as they dove into the meal thanking Yukina and Terryal for preparing it between mouthfuls of deliciousness. Everyone was enjoying the food save for Terryal who was standing at the table waiting patiently for the shortest of her male companions to arrive. When Hiei did enter the room his, unknown to him, future lover bounded up to him in a joyous display of grins and giggles holding out a plate for him that she had prepared herself. Hiei eyed the small Mt. Everest of pancakes smothered in syrup and decorated with strawberries on top and around the base like a cake. Kuwabara stared opened-mouthed at the display of kindness from the girl while his long time friend tried to smother snickers, Yukina and Kurama pretended not to notice.

"I do hope that the plate is too your liking, I am afraid that I am only able to assume as to how you prefer your meals." She mumbled with a deep blush on her cheeks bronze cheeks, averting her yellow eyes to the plate in her hands

"_However if you choose not to eat this delightful tower then I will have no shame in devouring it myself," _she thought.

Hiei reluctantly took the plate from her hands and sat down at the table as far away from everyone as he could reach; knowing Genkai had a thing about him running off with plates in rooms where they didn't belong. Terryal beamed at him and took the seat next to her surrogate sister and watched the boy out of the corner of her eye while she enjoyed her own pancakes which were decorated in much the same fashion as the fire apparition's. Genkai wondered in when everyone was finishing up their respected plates (Terryal, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were on their second and third helpings). Her perpetually serious face somehow looked more stony then usual as she eyed the room. All chattering ceased when the group saw the look on the old woman's face knowing she was about to say something important.

"Koenma's here to talk to you kids and it seems that Terryal can't stay with us anymore."

Suddenly the room was cold…..

* * *

**There it is, I hope you guys liked it 13 pages of pretty good I think. Please read and review and I'll promise to respond to all of them also my pm box is always open for new ideas for this story, I'll try to include as many as I am able and If I failed to respond to you already then I am sorry for that and feel free to bug me about it in there as well lol. As you know this chapter is sponsored by Kagome141414 just like the idea of chapter twelve was largely thanks to TooBishiForYou, send them your love.**


End file.
